Dracula
by Magdalia Daidouji
Summary: Entra a leer una historia de fantasia y realidad solo para descubrir que el Amor hizo al rey de los demonios...humano. Romance. Finalizada
1. El Lobo

Dracula

Magdalia Daidouji: Hola! Para quienes no me hayan leído antes, mucho gusto, XD y para quienes ya me hayan leído…que tal! XD…Nuevo fic muy rápido…O.o si, la inspiración se desborda de mi cerebro jajaja ni tanto. Muchas gracias a todo aquel que entro para leer este nuevo fanfic! Espero sea de su agrado.

Nota: Con toda la primera descripción que voy a hacer, creanme que no va a parecer romántico XD pero me conocen bien…soy una romántica a 1000000 por ciento XD

Genero del fic: Romance. Fantasía. Comedia. General.

Summary: Entra aquí a leer una historia de fantasía y realidad solo para descubrir que el amor hizo al rey de los demonios…Humano.

Capitulo 1: "El Lobo"

La luna llena arribaba con todo su esplendor, brillaba en un tono amarillo pastel muy claro, y los lobos desde lo más profundo del bosque hasta la cima del risco aullaban por su…. ¿manada?

Era la época medieval…donde podías ser quemada y juzgada por bruja por el simple hecho de ser un poco diferente. Tiempo de guerras, de creencias ficticias…brujas, duendes, hadas, donde todo monstruo podía ser traído a la realidad y convertirse en tu peor pesadilla…pero el mas temible de todos, no era otro mas que el vampiro, la reencarnación infernal…Drácula.

¿Drácula?...dirás que son pamplinas, un cuento de hadas quizás…no. Los cuentos de hadas jamás narrarían la historia de un vampiro cual se saciaba de sangre… ¿Sangre?...No. Este era un vampiro completamente diferente a cualquier otro…no tenia ese tono pálido en su piel, ni recogía sus cabellos en una cola hacia atrás, y tampoco se hacia un murciélago. ¿Qué clase de vampiro es ese? Te preguntaras…este demonio, era el futuro soberano de todos…aquel que impondría su reinado, y acabaría con el ultimo ser humano.

Y tenia un nombre…"Drácula" era solo el nombre que tenia que cargar debido a su padre. Nombrado como "Syaoran" cual significado es "Pequeño Lobo". No tenia aquella habilidad para convertirse en murciélago, tenia una mas…"adecuada" para el y su nombre…se transformaba en un lobo de color café, con blanco en su pecho, y del hocico hasta los ojos. Los ojos más llamativos que un lobo podría tener, pues cambiaban a color miel cuando tenía ese aspecto...el único lobo de la región con tales ojos. Mas al ser "humano" u "hombre" tenia unos ojos profundos color ámbar, que te dejarían impactada, que te harían ver tu vida reflejada en ellos…eran los ojos mas solitarios y profundos que jamás verías.

Días despues…

Inglaterra era el país residente de todos estos tipos de "villanos". Se había convertido en un país frió…Londres ya no era una ciudad tranquila para descansar…era una pesadilla. La gente se ocultaba día y noche. Mientras que estos temibles vampiros solo se escondían por el día.

Una "pequeña" mansión encima de una colina, todas sus ventanas tapadas, por bloques y madera, e incluso algo parecido al cemento. Esa era la morada de aquellos desolados vampiros…que debían esperar hay, hasta que el sol se ocultara y les dejase salir libres durante la oscuridad para hacer de las suyas.

Se encontraban en una recamara, cual parecía sumamente elegante, fina, y con clase, dos hombres…bueno, mas bien jóvenes, y una dama.

"¡Felicidades Syaoran!"-grito con emoción la chica, de ojos algo rasgados, color marrón, que al verlos en la oscuridad te harían sentir pavor.

"¿Por qué?"-pregunto sentado en un sillón, vestido completamente de negro, con una capa larga, el príncipe de los demonios.

"¡Es tu cumpleaños numero 17!"-agrego la chica, alzando sus brazos al aire, con sumo entusiasmo.

"¿Es eso algo para celebrar?"-dijo el chico volteando con una mirada completamente desolada…incluso una persona normal sentiría lastima de el…se sentía…tan solo. Sus ojos te harían sentir miserable…eran tan…hermosos y profundos.

"¡Si! ¡Y que mejor que un banquete!"-dijo la chica aun en tono celebre, y mostró sus colmillos…no eran algo tan terrorífico como los libros de terror cuentan, eran como los colmillos de un gato, no eran tan grandes. Syaoran al ver los colmillos de esta chica, mostró una mirada de desagrado, incluso su boca hizo un gesto de total disgusto. El no quería…no quería cargar por mas tiempo con la maldición de ser un vampiro…era eso en especial, lo que lo distinguía de todos los demás vampiros…que el no quería ser uno de ellos…mas nadie lo sabia.

"¿Pasa algo malo Syaoran?"-pregunto la de ojos marrón con preocupación ocultando sus colmillos nuevamente.

"Déjalo, el festejo de la mañana lo ha dejado agotado, debemos dejar que descanse, vamos Meiling, buenas noches, Syaoran"-dijo el otro hombre, cual traía puesto un traje elegante…parecía que estaba mas que listo para salir esa noche. Meiling lanzo una ultima mirada de preocupación hacia el joven Príncipe y dejaron la habitación.

Mientras los vampiros estaban listos para el acecho… para esperar que ya no hubiera rastro del sol…los aldeanos y ciudadanos de Londres, se movían con cautela de un lugar a otro. Tal como las aldeanas Tomoyo Daidouji, y Sakura Kinomoto lo hacían, solo que ellas tenían muchos menos puntos a su favor, estando su aldea, cerca de la morada de los vampiros. Caminaban por un sendero con cubetas de agua y vestimenta medieval.

"Tomoyo, creo que…creo que no podré mas"-decia la chica Kinomoto mientras se mostraba completamente exhausta de cierto modo cómico.

"No nos falta mucho, Sakura"-respondio su compañera, mientras le respondía con una alentadora sonrisa.

"Hoeee -.-"

El castillo, la morada de los vampiros, justo a la habitación del joven Drácula, había llegado su padre.

"Syaoran…ya tienes 17 años de edad…la mayoría de edad en nuestra especie…jamás has bebido, aun eres…er…esa cosa desagradable…"

"Humano"-respondio Syaoran sin temor alguno a lo que su padre mostró un gesto de asco y desagrado. Los vampiros odiaban a la raza humana.

"Mitad humano, hijo. No has bebido ni una gota de sangre, porque tu sucia madre pidió como ultimo deseo no darte ni un solo trago…hasta tu mayoría de edad, cuando ya no podrías vivir solo de alimento humano…donde necesitarías algo mas…Syaoran…en el transcurso de este mes…debes haber almenos…tomado sangre de un solo humano. Ya eres un hombre, ¿Qué esperas? Vete, busca a tu victima y demuéstrame que eres merecedor de ser el rey de los demonios.

"Si, padre"-respondio Syaoran, cerrando sus ojos algo molesto…había llamado a su madre "Sucia" quien era humana. Inmediatamente se transformo en el bello lobo de color café y ojos miel, y salio corriendo de la habitación.

Jamás en toda su existencia, había mordido un solo cuello. Mitad humano, por su madre humana. Pero su existencia como vampiro se completaría, a la luz de la luna llena, cuando hubiese consumido sangre. El no quería hacerlo, pero estaba amarrado a tal atroz destino… ¿En verdad estaba amarrado?.. ¿No podría _alguien_ soltar esa soga…?.

La luna se hacia presente ya, borrando al sol del mapa por completo. Un lobo café corría por el bosque, deseando perderse y no lastimar a nadie…pero el olor a sangre llego a su olfato, y siguió el camino que lo llevaba a el…y vio…las espaldas de dos chicas jóvenes, caminando por un sendero.

El lobo se volvió a transformar en hombre, y se oculto tras un árbol por el que ellas debían pasar.

"¡Tomoyo! ¡Hace mucho tiempo que dijiste que ya estaríamos haya! Estoy cansada…y...y… ¡Tengo miedo!"-dijo Sakura, la castaña, de ojos jade esmeralda, y bello rostro.

"Tal vez tomamos el camino equivocado, Sakura"-respondio su amiga Tomoyo, volteando a ver con preocupación a su compañera, realmente parecía asustada

"¡N-no! ¡No te asustes Tomoyo! ¡Todo va a estar bien!"-dijo Sakura, sonriéndole de manera tierna y alentadora a su amiga…y desde el árbol, Syaoran al ver dicha sonrisa, el sonrojo invadió sus mejillas, y comenzó a salir del árbol con descaro…caminando detrás de las chicas, sin que estas se percataran, justo detrás de Sakura.

"Que extraño que yo haya recorrido primero al miedo que tu"-dijo Tomoyo sonriéndose avergonzada.

"Es que no debemos pensar en cosas malas Tomoyo…n-ni en fa-fa-fantasmas…t-tampoco en m-monstruos"-decia Sakura temerosa. Syaoran estaba justo en pose de ataque, en cualquier momento se lanzaría al cuello de Sakura. Estaba justo en el ángulo para darle en el cuello y…

"O.O ¿Para que traes ajo?"-pregunto Sakura con cómica facción mientras veía a Tomoyo con pose triunfante sacar un ramillete de ajos.

"Ah pues porque se me ha informado, que llevan 15 mordidos por vampiros en Londres, y se ha recomendado cargar con un ramillete de ajo para ahuyentarlos n.n"-dijo Tomoyo, mientras el joven vampiro por detrás de ellas, estaba desmayándose de manera cómica, con ojos en forma de garabato y tapándose la nariz.

Bueno, ese pequeño imprevisto le había salvado el pescuezo a la flor de cerezo.

"¡Lo-los vampiros n-no existen!"-se quejo Sakura con temor, a lo que Syaoran tras de ellas ya repuesto de su previo desmayo, le veía con ojos de "si-claro-sabes-hay-uno-atrás-de-ti". El vampiro siguió el pasos de las chicas, con cautela…esta vez iba justo detrás de Tomoyo…las chicas detuvieron el paso, dándole la oportunidad perfecta para atacar, estaba nuevamente en la pose adecuada, el ángulo perfecto, ya casi lo tenia, ya casi y….

"¡Llegamos!"-dijo Tomoyo, corriendo avanzando hacia delante, haciendo caer de boca, justo hacia el piso, al atolondrado joven vampiro…era cómico ver sus intentos.

"¡Tienes razón!" –dijo Sakura y corrió junto con ella, hacia lo que parecía una casa humilde, con sus luces encendidas…mas bien...velas.

El atolondrado príncipe se levantaba del suelo, se sobaba su cabeza, y veía entrar a las chicas dentro de la casa.

Sakura y su amiga Tomoyo habían entrado a la casa que daba un aspecto solitario mas era todo lo contrario, estaba ocupada por 4 personas más quienes se encontraban en el recibidor:

"¡Llegaron!"-saludo una chica que traía su cabello recogido en dos coletas al lado de un chico cuyos ojos estaban entrecerrados…sus nombres: Chiharu Mihara y Yamazaki.

"¡Bienvenidas a casa!"-dijeron a coro una chica de gafas anticuadas y viejas, al lado de una chica de cabello corto que parecía ondulado, ellas eran: Rika Sazaki y Naoko.

"¡Estamos en casa!"-dijeron al mismo tiempo Sakura y Tomoyo dejando las cubetas de agua en el piso.

"Y justo nos vamos, nos acaba de llamar Rey, dijo que se quedo sin agua, y es de urgencia llevarle un poco, le llevaremos una de las tinas, iremos todos juntos para ser menos peligroso"-propuso Yamazaki mientras se aproximaba a salir por la puerta con una cubeta.

"Alguien debe quedarse a cuidar la casa"-analizo Tomoyo, mientras todos quedaban pensantes en quien de ellos se podría quedar.

"¡Sakura! n.n!"-todos dijeron a coro señalando a la castaña, cual se le subió el color azul de miedo de pies a cabeza.

"¡Hoe!...P-pero!"-

Una hora mas tarde…

"Esto es…maravilloso, yo sola…c-completamente sola…y…y…¡Estoy asustada!"-grito sentada en una mecedora, abrazándose a ella misma. Un singular viento soplo por la ventana, cual era de considerable tamaño, y estaba abierta. Un ruido sospechoso y aterrador para los oídos de Sakura, venia desde afuera de la ventana.

"¿Q-quien…q-quien a-anda hay?"-pregunto, levantándose de la silla, caminando con una lámpara de gas…acercándose a la ventana con cautela y de pronto. Un lobo entro dando un salto por la ventana…Sakura grito y cayo asustada de sentón en el piso, tumbando la lámpara cual contenía fuego, mas estaba protegida por vidrio, así que el fuego no había caído sobre la madera.

Era ese…el lobo más peculiar que podrías ver en toda Inglaterra. El lobo de los ojos miel.

"A-ah…l-lobo…l-lobito…n-no me lastimes, por favor"-suplicaba Sakura, mientras veía al lobo acercarse a ella con cautela, lo veía mas cerca, mas cerca, la cabeza del lobo ya estaba frente a la suya. En un acto de pánico cubrió su

rostro con sus manos, dejando caer lágrimas, estaba demasiado asustada. Un lobo no era un perro, el lobo es un animal salvaje, y te atacaría si no había comido bien en los últimos días.

Pero ya no sintió nada, sabia que el lobo, el rostro del lobo debía seguir frente a ella… ¿pero entonces porque nada pasaba? ¿Por qué no la estaba mordiendo?

Quito con lentitud sus manos de su rostro, y a no mas lejos de 5 centímetros de su rostro, se encontraba el rostro de un joven…un rostro muy apuesto, cabellos rebeldes, vestido de negro, y ojos profundos.

"¡Kya!"-grito Sakura en sorpresa, sonrojándose completamente, lo tenia demasiado cerca, y el se veía tan intimidador.

"¿Q-quien eres?"-pregunto Sakura, retrocediendo como podía, arrastrándose un poco hacia atrás, para alejar un poco sus rostros.

No hubo respuesta.

Syaoran se volvió acercar a ella, y paso sus dedos delicadamente por los labios de Sakura. Ella simplemente estaba apunto de sufrir un ataque emocional, estaba completamente nerviosa, estaba tan cerca de el, era apuesto, y no lo conocía y se suponía que había un lobo frente a ella no un apuesto joven

"¿Qué es eso…que haces?...cuando mueves tus labios…"-dijo Syaoran, intentando mover con sus dedos los labios de Sakura, delicadamente de tal modo que pareciera que sonreía.

"¿Hoe?... ¿Sonreír?"-dijo ella dudosa…nunca le habían preguntado algo tan raro.

"…son-re…"-tenia sus dificultades para decir la palabra.

"Sonreír"-dijo Sakura claramente, se dejo llevar por la ternura del chico…y le dio una calida sonrisa.

"Tu…tu sonreír"-dijo el Príncipe coloreando un poco sus mejillas de rosa al ver nuevamente la sonrisa de Sakura.

"Yo sonrió"-corrigió Sakura, pues había conjugado mal el verbo.

"Tu sonríes"-aprendia rápido…Sakura acento con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué sonríes?"-pregunto el, pero en sus adentros de alguna extraña manera…disfrutaba que Sakura lo hiciera.

"Cuando alguien sonríe, es porque esta feliz…"-dijo Sakura tiernamente…el se seguía viendo serio, pero algo en el lo hacia verse encantador. Y de pronto, bajo de su nube recordando un dato importante.

"¡E-espera! ¿Quién eres tú?...tu…ro…ropa"-dijo Sakura viendo como el Príncipe de las tinieblas se ponía de pie. Vestido completamente de negro, con una capa larga y negra…había visto un lobo de ojos color miel…._Drácula debía ser. _Aquellos que alguna vez presenciaron la aparición de este vampiro, lo supieron identificar por su ropa…además que todos los vampiros vestían de esa manera…y además…por ser el único lobo así.

Sakura abrió su boca en sorpresa…quería gritar.

"T-tu…tu eres… ¡Un vampiro!...Eres...Drácula...!Eres Drácula! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Vete!"-grito Sakura eufórica, con incontables lagrimas saliendo por sus ojos como si se sintiera muerta desde ese momento.

"¿Drácula?...Soy Syaoran"-dijo el chico, rectificando a Sakura, quien paro de llorar por unos instantes.

"E-entonces… ¿no eres drácula?"-pregunto, limpiando sus lagrimas, viéndole a los ojos…

"Es decir…si lo soy pero"-

"¡Kya! ¡Vete! ¡No te me acerques!"-volvio a gritar ella, derramando lagrimas. El Príncipe tampoco sabía lo que una lágrima era… ¿Cómo podría un demonio derramar una? Si no tenían sentimientos…

Se acerco a ella, se agacho a su lado…y limpio las lagrimas delicadamente con su dedo, haciéndole hervivir sus mejillas…era…lindo…pero…era un demonio, era imposible.

"S-si vas a matarme…hazlo…ha-hazlo ya…por favor…"-dijo ella pensando que esa manera tan tierna de quitarle sus lagrimas, era una tortura, que decía el poco tiempo de vida que le quedaba…estaba equivocada.

"¿Matarte?...no…no lo haré"-respondio el con seriedad…pasando su mano, acariciando la mejilla de Sakura.

"Hoe"-sus lagrimas definitivamente habían dejado de caer…el no parecía un vampiro del todo, escondía sus colmillos, y era…bueno con ella.

Se puso de pie nuevamente, ambos al mismo tiempo. Viéndose a los ojos con un sentimiento extraño. Era algo entre nervios y ternura…

Empezó a caminar hacia ella, y Sakura retrocedía por cada paso que el daba…retrocedía…retrocedió…hasta quedar pegada en la pared, ya no podía retroceder mas, estaba en su limite. Su corazón latía demasiado fuerte al verlo venir hacia el….incontables pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza como: 'Que va a hacer…Que va a hacer… ¿Va a matarme?'….'Va a morderme' 'No parece que quiera hacerme daño…el quiere…besarme…'

Y ese ultimo pensamiento paso por su mente, justo cuando lo tenia arrinconada…puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de Sakura, y la junto a con sus labios. ¿Extraño no? ¿No debería lastimarla pues tiene colmillos?...No…el podía esconderlos, y le era mas fácil que a los demás pues aun era mitad humano.

La seguía besando, tiernamente….algo en los labios de Sakura le había encantado al demonio…su sonrisa….algo elocuente proviniendo de el.

Y Sakura en lugar de haber actuado con cordura y sensatez, sabiendo que era un demonio, y que podría asesinarla en el momento menos pensado…correspondió el beso. Ambos tenían las manos sobre las mejillas del otro, como si eso asegurara que sus labios continuarían el beso por siempre…mas no era así…

"Clap-Clap"-se escuchaban pasos, voces…todos venían en camino… ¡Los descubrirían!...

Sakura y Syaoran abrieron sus ojos al mismo instante con sorpresa…

Se separaron y el…el…por mas leve que haya sido…sonrió. Se transformo en el instante en un lobo y salio corriendo hacia la ventana, dio un salto a través de ella, saliendo de la casa…y desapareció.

El único pensamiento que pasaba por la mente de la flor de cerezo era este:

"¿Por qué sonríes?"-pregunto el, pero en sus adentros de alguna extraña manera…disfrutaba que Sakura lo hiciera.

"Cuando alguien sonríe, es porque esta feliz…"

El había sonreído…para ella. '¿Le hizo feliz…besarnos?'. Al menos reconocía que ella había cedido a la perfección.

---Fin del Capitulo---

Magdalia Daidouji: O.O como me habrá ido con este fic?..XD ah! Quien sabe! Jajaja, gracias por leerlo, y por favor si lo lees, déjame un review n.n . Nos vemos pronto!


	2. Reencuentro

Dracula

Magdalia Daidouji: Konnichiwa! Que quede claro que les agradezco demasiado que hayan leído esta nueva historia de mi imaginación, muchísimas gracias por leerla y por haber dejado review, que quede claro también que un review alienta mucho mas a los autores, cuando yo leo un fic, siempre dejo uno, porque se lo que siente recibir y no recibir reviews, así que a quienes me habían leído antes y jamás me habían dejado un review, muchas gracias por hacerlo ahora, en verdad se los agradezco, cada review me pone mas pilas para seguir escribiendo, muchas pilas.

Nota: ARIGATO GOZAIMAS!

Genero del fic: Romance. Fantasía. Comedia. General.

Summary: Entra aquí a leer una historia de fantasía y realidad solo para descubrir que el amor hizo al rey de los demonios…Humano.

Capitulo 2: "Reencuentro"

Había hecho esa misma noche, su aparición "siniestra"…Pero que tan siniestra había sido…si ni siquiera había mordido el cuello de su victima…en lugar de morderlo, la beso en los labios, y no se atrevió a hacerle ningún daño…ese era sin duda, su lado humano haciéndose presente.

La aldeana Sakura Kinomoto había sido besada por un demonio…no uno cualquiera, no un duende, no un fantasma, no un ogro…sino un Vampiro…el Príncipe de los demonios: "Drácula"

Estaba impactada, tocándose sus labios con sus dedos, seguía completamente sonrojada, su corazón latía lentamente, había sido demasiada emoción haber conocido al Príncipe de las Tinieblas…y ser besada por el. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron forzadamente interrumpidos al momento en que sus amigos llegaron corriendo con urgencia dentro de la humilde casa.

"¡Sakura!"-grito la señorita Daidouji llegando con prisa, corriendo hacia su amiga Sakura, quien seguía exactamente donde el vampiro la había dejado acorralada sin darle otra opción mas que acceder y besarlo. Seguía de pie, viendo hacia la ventana por donde le vio saltar en forma de lobo y desaparecer.

"¡Sakura, respondeme! ¿¡Estas bien?-grito Tomoyo con suma preocupación, intentando sacarla de su transe, jalándole el brazo, pero no reaccionaba.

"¡Vimos a un lobo salir por la ventana! ¿¡Te lastimo?"-pregunto Yamazaki, llegando justo al lado de Tomoyo, tomando a Sakura por los hombros, zarandeándola un poco para que entrara en si.

"Hoe…N-no…yo estoy…bien"-dijo Sakura, quien por fin se había dignado a responder algo, pero su mirada seguía fija en la ventana, como si esperara verlo entrar por hay de nuevo.

"Que bueno"-dijeron las cuatro damas: Rika, Naoko, Tomoyo, y Chiharu con gran alivio.

"Debe estar asustada, iré por algo de azúcar, servirá para calmarla"-dijo el joven Yamazaki saliendo del recibidor, y entrando a la cocina, para poder ir por un tarron de azúcar y dar unas cuantas cucharadas a la flor de cerezo, que sin duda las necesitaba.

"E-el no era…"-dijo Sakura, sintiéndose mas libre de hablar, sin la presencia de Yamazaki, ahora estando puras mujeres podría contar con cierta "tranquilidad" el previo suceso.

"¿Quién?"-preguntaron las cuatro a coro.

"El no era…un lobo…"-al escuchar dichas palabras, las cuatro chicas abrieron sus bocas con asombro.

Solo había cuatro lobos a los que no se les reconocía por ser un animal…si no por ser un Vampiro. Drácula padre, quien se transformaba en un lobo café oscuro, muy oscuro, casi llegando al tono negro, con ojos cafes, que querían ser marrones. Eriol, se tornaba un lobo de color blanco y ojos azules, lo mas parecido a un perro Husky. Yolen, se transformaba en un lobo gris, un tono muy pálido, que no lucia bien, y con ojos de matiz gris. Syaoran, transformado en el lobo más bello de toda Inglaterra, el lobo café y blanco de ojos miel.

"¡Era un vampiro!"-expreso Naoko en un grito, mas traía una sonrisa en su rostro, que todas las demás reprendieron con miradas, haciéndole callar.

"Imposible… ¿No te lastimo? ¿No te paso nada, Sakura?"-pregunto Tomoyo con preocupación, juntando sus manos con temor.

"El era…drácula"-dijo Sakura con sus ojos abiertos a lo ancho y largo, a lo que sus amigas reaccionaron con asombro y taparon sus bocas con sus manos para no dejar salir el grito de terror.

"No me hizo nada…el me beso"-dijo Sakura, volviendo a tocar sus labios, apareciendo un rubor muy notorio en sus mejillas, que causo que Tomoyo le viera con ternura…a Sakura le había gustado el beso.

"¿Y como es?"-pregunto Naoko tratando de no sonar tan emocionada como lo estaba en el momento.

"E-es muy apuesto…tiene cabello castaño rebelde…es alto, y sus ojos son…hermosos"-dijo Sakura, mientras la expresión de su rostro cambiaba, y en lugar de parecer que hablaba de un Demonio parecía que hablaba de un ángel.

"¿Y solo te beso, que atrevido"-dijo Chiharu, frotando su barbilla con intriga.

"Debemos agradecer que solo fue un beso y no una mordida"-dijo Rika, sonriéndole complacidamente a Sakura, le ponía muy feliz saber que nada malo le había pasado.

"Es cierto, la mordida de un vampiro normal te da dos opciones…puedes morir en unas horas, o puedes convertirte en uno de ellos…pero la mordida de un Vampiro Real te causara muerte instantánea y si ese chico era Drácula, entonces eso hubiera matado a Sakura"-dijo Naoko alzando su dedo índice, vaya que sabia mucho sobre vampiros.

"Se llama Syaoran"-reactifico Sakura a Naoko, sonrojándose nuevamente al hablar de el.

"¿Syaoran?...Sakura tal vez, el susto te afecto…es mejor que vayas a dormir"-

"Opino lo mismo"-respondio Chiharu…genial, ahora no le creían.

Yamazaki regreso con el tarron de azúcar y una cuchara, dándole dos cucharadas de azúcar a la flor de cerezo. Inmediatamente, todos, preocupados por ella, la mandaron a dormir en ese instante.

Ella intentaba dormir…realmente ponía todo su empeño en hacerlo…pero era imposible conciliar el sueño en tales circunstancias.

Mientras tanto, a la sombría morada de los vampiros llegaba el Lobo de ojos miel, y tras de si un Lobo de ojos azules.

Ya estando dentro, donde estaba completamente vació, pues para los vampiros la noche era tan joven como tu puedes considerar joven a un bebe…Demasiado. Se ocultaban hasta las 5 de la mañana, para tomar precaución y no sufrir las consecuencias de ser tocados por un rayo de sol.

Se transformaron en hombres ambos lobos, uno era el joven Drácula y el otro era el joven Eriol.

"¿De donde venias?...Venia del bosque, me informaron que suele haber trabajadores por hay…y cuando venia de regreso, fue cuando te vi corriendo, venias de la aldea… ¿Ya bebiste?"-pregunto el joven Eriol, con cierto tono de preocupación, al contrario de sonar feliz y emotivo, sonaba preocupado.

"No, no lo he hecho"-respondio Syaoran dejándose caer sobre un sofá.

"¿Entonces? ¿Qué hacías en la aldea?"-pregunto el chico de ojos azules con intriga.

"Vi a dos mujeres…una atrajo mi atención…"-dijo Syaoran mientras miraba hacia a una copa de vidrio que tenia frente a el, y veía reflejado en el agua, el rostro de Sakura, sonriéndole.

"Quieres decir… ¿Qué te gusto?"-pregunto el joven con una sonrisa.

En el idioma de un Vampiro las palabras: Felicidad, Sonreír, Cariño, y sobre todo:**_ Amor _**no existían, es por ello que Eriol no podía preguntar "¿Te enamoraste de ella?"...era ridículo para un demonio.

"No. Sentí algo diferente…jamás lo había sentido…ella me sonrió y yo…"-dijo el joven Drácula, agitando su copa para poder dejar de ver el rostro de Sakura en el reflejo, ya que solo imaginarla, le hacia sonrojar fuertemente.

Pero un nuevo día llegaba para Inglaterra…otro día, donde en el amanecer se reportarían desaparecidos y mordidos por un Vampiro, personas hechas un sapo por una bruja, aun cuando se equivocaban de persona y era gente inocente la que iba a la hoguera. Donde las hierbas del césped de todos estaban saqueadas por los pequeños duendes…donde la joven Sakura había presenciado la aparición y un beso de _Drácula_.

Todos salieron durante la mañana, excepto Sakura, seguía en su habitación, acostada en su cama, pensando en el…no lo podía sacar de su mente.

"Q-que me pasa…tengo que dejar de pensar en el"-decia mientras se volvía a cubrir con sus sabanas y pretendía olvidar el hecho del día anterior.

Los vampiros y monstruos no podían hacer mucho durante el día, expuestos a la luz del sol solo eran unos inútiles, no necesitarías mas que empujarlos a que les diera un rayo del sol y los convertirías en ceniza.

La tarde transcurrió, Sakura por fin había conciliado el sueño, aunque en un horario equivocado. Y para cuando por fin había despertado, la luna se veía por su ventana…ya era de _noche_.

Ya era la hora de los gritos y el terror…la hora de que los Vampiros salieran y mordieran cuellos, y se divirtieran en alguna u otra forma aterradora.

Sakura se levanto de su cama, la casa estaba vacía, probablemente se habían quedado en la casa de Rey los demás, era su segunda noche sola, y el viento soplaba exactamente igual que el día anterior. Fue con cautela hacia la cocina por un poco de agua, pero no había ni una sola gota, no tenia otra opción mas que ir al rió a llenar una tina.

Salio de su casa, y conforme pasaba el tiempo, y mientras caminaba, seguía escuchando ruidos siniestros, se sentía vigilada por algo o _alguien._ Justo llego al rió, después de haber tragado saliva al menos unas 10 veces por tantos sustos en vano que ella sola se ocasionaba.

Se arrodillo justo a la orilla del rió…tomo una cubeta y la lleno, inmediatamente empezó a tomar agua, se sentía tan sedienta.

No tenia nada que hacer, y la curiosidad siempre triunfa sobre el ser humano, así que se le quedo viendo a su reflejo en el agua…y de pronto, el reflejo de un lobo café con blanco y ojos miel estaba junto a ella. Quiso pensar que fue una alucinación, estaba completamente asustada, se hecho agua sobre la cara, cerrando sus ojos, esperando que esa hubiera sido una visión…pero al abrirlos, ya no era el reflejo de un lobo cual estaba a su lado, era el reflejo de ese chico que le había robado un beso, ese apasionado Vampiro: Syaoran.

"¡HOE! ¡KYA!"-volteo Sakura hacia su lado derecho, donde estaba el hincado, viéndola, ella comenzó a gritar, cosa que no era del agrado del Vampiro, así que puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de Sakura, haciéndola callar y no solo eso, la había hecho sonrojarse de una manera impresionante.

"Tranquila"-dijo Syaoran mientras se volvía acercar a ella, de esa manera tan intimidante, donde tu no parecías ser la que tenia control sobre ti misma, sino el.

"¿Va-vas a atacarme?"-pregunto Sakura, quedándose quieta, esta vez, por alguna razón, ni siquiera el miedo, la hizo retroceder y alejarse de el.

"No"-respondio Syaoran seriamente.

"¿E-entonces porque?... ¿Por qué me sigues?"-pregunto Sakura, esta vez, sin siquiera razonarlo, era ella quien se estaba acercando a el, ambos hincados frente a frente, casi como si fueran la novia y el novio frente al altar.

"Por esto"-dijo el vampiro, y se lanzo a besarla…el si que era…decidido.

Sakura traía sus ojos completamente abiertos, eso si que había sido una sorpresa, pero no pudo evitarlo y le siguió y comenzó a besarlo…era…irresistible. 'Que…me pasa…porque me siento así…no…no puede gustarme…no…el es…el es…yo no puedo…no puedo enamorarme de el' pensaba la castaña. Y tratando de revelarse a sus sentimientos, y demostrar lo contrario a sus pensamientos que claramente gritaban que le gustaba este vampiro, se separo de el rápidamente y justo cuando iba a soltar una bofetada…el chico se transformo en un lobo de esa manera, la cachetada no alcanzo a golpearlo, si que tenia reflejos rápidos.

Ahora estaba frente a frente con el Lobo, viendo sin ninguna clase de interrupción, sus ojos miel. Sakura abrió su boca en impacto, lo recordó…recordó que ella ya había visto a este lobo antes…mucho antes de lo del suceso de el día anterior.

"¡Te he visto antes! ¡Yo te he visto!"-grito Sakura señalando al lobo que estaba sentado frente a ella.

-Flash Back-

Inglaterra comenzaba a perder toda la seguridad que tenia como país…comenzaba a rodearse de sombra y tinieblas. Sin embargo seguía teniendo tantos turistas como lo acostumbrado, pues los vampiros todavía no habían atacado…era justo en ese entonces, justo nueve años atrás de la actualidad, cuando el reinado de los Vampiros comenzó.

Sakura vivía en su misma humilde casa, pero en compañía de su madre, y la flor de cerezo era tan solo una pequeña de ocho años.

Vivía una vida feliz, pero por ser una aldea, las cosas eran diferentes que en la misma ciudad de Londres, el agua no llegaba con tanta facilidad, y tenían que recurrir al mismo rió para ir a llenar algunas cubetas.

Durante la tarde estuvieron en un festejo por el cumpleaños número 8 de Tomoyo, por lo que no pudieron ir por el agua en la tarde, y lo hicieron en la noche.

Por descuidos, y cosas del destino, o tal vez simples _casualidades, _Sakura se separo de la parte del rió en la que se encontraba su madre. Había una parte, unas orillas del rió cuales estaban llenas de pastizales de enorme tamaño.

Sakura estaba entretenida recolectando unas pequeñas piedras que tenían forma de diamante, cuando escucho algo _parecido _a un llanto, de un niño, se escuchaba como cuando quieres llorar, mas no lo estas haciendo. La pequeña castaña, se preocupo, pensó que tal vez un niño estaba perdido dentro de los pastizales, y al abrirse paso en ellos…se encontró a un lobo cachorro, café con blanco, pachoncito, muy hermoso y de ojos miel.

"¡Estas herido! ¡Pobre perrito grande!... ¡No te preocupes! ¡Yo voy a cuidar de ti! ¡Todo va a salir bien!"-dijo la niña viendo una patita herida del Lobo, y después abrazándose a el, era tan lindo el cachorro.

Pero cuando la madre de Sakura fue en busca de ella, y la encontró en compañía…no de un perrito grande, si no de un cachorro Lobo, le prohibió volver a acercarse al rió nuevamente.

---Fin del Flash Back—

Ahora estaba completamente sonrojada, incluso se volteo hacia otro lado, dándole la espalda a Syaoran quien ya estaba en su forma humana nuevamente. Si ese pequeño lobo que había encontrado cuando era niña era Syaoran entonces….

"¿E-eras tu?...e-ese lobo…"-pregunto Sakura, juntando sus manos con nerviosismo, aun completamente roja.

"Si…"-respondió Syaoran, acercándose a Sakura por detrás.

"Eso quiere decir que yo…"-estaba mas que colorada.

"Me abrazaste, dijiste que me cuidarías, y me llamaste "Lassie" durante la media hora que estuviste hay, antes de que tu madre llegara por ti"-dijo Syaoran…vaya que sabia recordar. Incluso Sakura volteo a verlo desconcertada, ¿como podía recordarlo tan bien?

"Un vampiro nunca olvida"-dijo Syaoran respondiendo a la expresión de intriga que había hecho Sakura.

"¿Y porque estabas lastimado?"-pregunto con preocupación aun cuando se trataba de un hecho del pasado.

"Los verdaderos lobos saben identificar cuando no eres uno de ellos…y atacan"-respondio Syaoran, avanzando nuevamente a ella… 'Porque se acerca…porque…'- se preguntaba Sakura sumamente colorada.

"¿Q-que quieres ha-hacer?...N-no…no vas a bes-besarme"-dijo Sakura tapando su boca con sus manos, de esa manera no podría besarla. Ella quería volver a ser besada por el…pero…era imposible ese deseo…el era un demonio…no debía gustarle.

"No iba a hacerlo"-respondio Syaoran…Sakura aliviada quito su mano de su boca.

"¿Entonces?"-pregunto sonrojada y avergonzada.

"Ven conmigo"-dijo el joven Vampiro, y extendió su mano, cubierta por guantes negros, y fue tomada por la de Sakura, sin dudarlo…el tenia algo…algo especial…no podías negarle nada.

Iba siendo guiada por el, caminando tomada de su mano…a pesar de que sabia que no debía, se sentía tan bien al estar con el y solo deseaba que el se volteara sin aviso y volviera a robarle un beso.

Caminaron hasta la cercanía de un puente que atravesaba el rió. Cerca de hay, un gran árbol, totalmente antiguo, tan solo de verlo y podrías calcularle algo mayor a 100 años.

Ambos llegaron y además de que estaban exhaustos por tal caminata, se sentaron bajo el árbol.

"¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?"-pregunto Sakura con notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas, volteando a verlo, estaban tan cerca.

"Porque quiero estar contigo"-respondio Syaoran, y debido a su cercanía, le dejo a Sakura un beso en la mejilla…esta era…la persona con menos vergüenza y mas atrevimiento que Sakura había llegado a conocer.

"Drácula…yo…"-dijo Sakura, poniendo su mano, sobre su mejilla donde le dejo el beso…estaba apenada.

"Syaoran"-la corrigió el.

"Syaoran, yo…yo…me…no…yo quiero…quiero decirte que yo…que yo… ¿Por qué me besaste?"-pregunto, esta vez, el rojo y su vergüenza estaban en su limite…pero la respuesta que ella quería oír, jamás seria escuchada salir de los labios de un Vampiro.

"Es algo que no…que no puedo decir…"- Y no podía decirlo…porque no sabia como llamar al sentimiento que había despertado en su corazón que estaba anteriormente vació.

"Besame"-y por lo visto, Syaoran ya no era el único carecedor de vergüenza. Sakura se acerco a el, cerrando sus ojos…quedándose quieta, esperando recibir el beso…pero el beso…no sucedió.

El joven drácula, acaricio la mejilla de Sakura con su mano, mas no la beso. No era el momento…no lo era. Algo le traía mala espina…un mal presentir…pero no sabia que podría ser.

Sakura dándose cuenta que no estaba siendo apasionadamente y tiernamente besada como ella quería, abrió sus ojos y vio el rostro de Syaoran, cual estaba serio…y después cambio…a una nueva y leve muy leve sonrisa…le costaba trabajo hacerlo.

"¡Me gustas!"-grito ella avergonzada, esas sonrisas, ese rostro, esas actitudes de el le habían hecho revelar parte de lo que sentía.

"Huh"-abrio sus ojos grande, nadie le había dicho eso jamás…además en el idioma de un Vampiro, "Gustar" significaba atracción física, y si ese era el caso…

"Tu también a mi"-respondio, y Sakura no pudo aguantar la felicidad…no importaba que fuera un demonio…no lo parecía actuando de esa manera con ella…_Con ella_, efectivamente…pues con su mismo padre, era un trozo de hielo frió y temible.

Se lanzo a abrazarlo, le gustaba, le gustaba mucho…jamás se había interesado en ningún muchacho, a pesar que ella debería estar comprometida con el joven Yamazaki, como acuerdo que habían hecho sus madres, mas el joven Yamazaki y la dama Chiharu estaban enamorados…y Sakura no tiene otro interés mas que amistad en el. Y justo ahora…comenzaba a enamorarse de una "persona"…

Syaoran no comprendió porque lo estaba abrazando…abrió sus ojos impactados, y se sonrojo demasiado mas no sabia lo que Sakura estaba haciendo… No sabía como dar ni como recibir un abrazo.

Aun que su abrazo no fue correspondía, ella no podía evitar abrazarlo…sentía como si lo hubiese encontrado…hubiese encontrado a la persona que ocuparía ese valioso lugar en su corazón pero nunca podría olvidar el temible hecho…de que el era un demonio.

Se sentó como una niña se sienta sobre las piernas de su padre y madre, sobre el Príncipe. Estaba su cabeza recargada en su pecho, y le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos… lo hacia, lo seguía abrazando porque sentía temible el hecho de pensar que se estaba enamorando de un Vampiro…así que entablo conversación…

"¿H-has mordido alguna vez?"-pregunto Sakura temerosa… 'Claro que tiene que haber mordido…es un vampiro…si llegara a morderme…moriría al instante, eso fue lo que dijo Naoko…pero si así fuera, ya hubiese aprovechado su oportunidad y me hubiera mordido…el no es…el no es malo…'

"Si"-respondio Syaoran seriamente, Sakura inmediatamente abrió sus ojos en sorpresa.

"Oh…"-aunque ya sentía el miedo recorrerla…no podía separarse de el.

"Cuando estábamos en el bosque, en nuestra forma de lobo, Eriol iba a ser mordido por un Lobo, y mordí al lobo para que no lastimara a Eriol"-Era su mayor sorpresa….que lo había hecho para defender a una persona y no para sasearse de sangre.

"¿Eriol?"-pregunto la flor de cerezo sonriéndose tranquilamente.

"Lo conozco desde que nací"-respondio Syaoran sonando en cierto modo mas alegre…

"Oh… ¿Es un amigo?"-pregunto Sakura, a lo que Syaoran no supo que responder…. ¿Qué rayos era un amigo?...El no lo sabia.

"¿Qué es eso?"-pregunto Syaoran intrigado.

"Un amigo es…esto…Syaoran…t-tu me g-gustas…pero…e-eres un demonio…y por ello……te ofrezco…t-te ofrezco mi amistad…eso significa, que cuando sea que me necesites…voy a poder estar hay para ti…pero no como ahora….e-eso…es ser un amigo…e-es lo que nosotros d-debemos ser"-dijo Sakura, subiendo su mirada hacia el, quien inmediatamente, puso una mano sobre la mejilla de Sakura…y obligo a sus labios a juntarse, creando otro beso, robándole otro beso. Al separarse Sakura le vio con ternura…y se volvió a recargar sobre su pecho y quedo dormida.

Syaoran saco sus colmillos, pero solo para romper con ellos el amarre de su capa, al cortarlo, los volvió a esconder, y coloco su capa sobre Sakura, pues comenzaba a hacer frió.

De pronto un misterioso y amenazador sonido venia desde el puente…era la sombra de un lobo…comenzaba a aclararse la vista….era un Lobo gris, que tenia un aspecto vulgar y desagradable…Syaoran inmediatamente abrió sus ojos, pendiente al sonido, pendiente al Lobo que se acercaba…al Lobo que al instante se transformo en un hombre, un Vampiro, de ojos marrón, cuales parecían rojos, cabello rubio amarrado en una coleta hacia atrás…y una capa roja….tenia un aspecto terriblemente amenazador…Syaoran sujeto aun mas a Sakura…era como si diera un "Abrazo" en forma protectora, sin siquiera notarlo.

-Fin del Capitulo-

Magdalia Daidouji: AAAAAAHHHHH GRACIAS! GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! XD SON GENIALES!11..ok yap XD, o.O haber como me va con este cap..XD gracias por haber leido la historia, estoy sumamente agradecida. Si lo lees…DEJA REVIEW! XD


	3. Leve amenaza

Drácula

Magdalia Daidouji: Y así llegamos, a nuestro tercer capitulo! XD, estoy muy contenta de que este fic haya empezado bien, gracias a ustedes claro, que me han estado apoyando con sus reviews, gracias.

Genero del fic: Romance. Fantasía. Comedia. General.

Summary: Entra aquí a leer una historia de fantasía y realidad solo para descubrir que el amor hizo al rey de los demonios…Humano.

Capitulo 3: "Leve amenaza"

De pronto un misterioso y amenazador sonido venia desde el puente…era la sombra de un lobo…comenzaba a aclararse la vista….era un Lobo gris, que tenia un aspecto vulgar y desagradable…Syaoran inmediatamente abrió sus ojos, pendiente al sonido, pendiente al Lobo que se acercaba…al Lobo que al instante se transformo en un hombre, un Vampiro, de ojos marrón, cuales parecían rojos, cabello rubio amarrado en una coleta hacia atrás…y una capa roja….tenia un aspecto terriblemente amenazador…Syaoran sujeto aun mas a Sakura…era como si diera un "Abrazo" en forma protectora, sin siquiera notarlo.

El desagradable Vampiro se seguía aproximando cada vez más y más, hasta que logro cruzar el puente y pisar tierra, quedando frente a frente por unos metros con el joven Drácula.

"Buenas noches, mi querido joven Drácula"-saludo con un gesto de respeto, mas sonaba completamente hipócrita e interesado. Syaoran no se molesto en responder, solo se limito a abrazar a Sakura en forma de protección nuevamente.

"Así que ha encontrado una compañera, mi joven amo"-siguio alardeando el sujeto, mientras caminaba acercándose mas a Syaoran quien aun sostenía a Sakura en sus brazos cual dormía en ellos.

"Mas me atrevo a decir….que es la compañera equivocada"-dijo el Vampiro de cabellos rubios, mientras hacia un gesto de total desagrado hacia Sakura, la veía como si fuera algo sucio, algo repulsivo, algo…humano.

Esa áspera y gruesa voz del Vampiro de ojos marrón, de un matiz casi rojo, aterrador, comenzó a despertar a Sakura, ella seguía con sus ojos cerrados pero su subconsciente había alcanzado a escuchar estas palabras 'La compañera equivocada'

'¿L…la…compañera…equivocada?'-se pregunto Sakura en sus pensamientos mientras abría sus ojos lentamente, despertando…para encontrar la aterradora figura de un Vampiro de cabellos rubios y ojos rojos frente a ella.

"¡Hoe!"-grito Sakura, viendo al vampiro cual le veía con asco. Inmediatamente se abrazo a Syaoran como primer instinto.

"Vete de aquí"-fue lo único que respondió Syaoran con un tono de voz frió, mas frió del que Sakura conocía…este era un tono de voz sumamente intimidante e imponente…la voz que el Rey de los Demonios debía tener. Sakura, subió su mirada hacia el rostro de Syaoran, cual estaba completamente serio, seco de cualquier expresión.

"Me temo que no puedo hacerlo, su majestad"-respondio el vampiro caminando nuevamente hacia ellos con cierto paso amenazador. Syaoran inmediatamente se puso de pie, sin dejarle otra opción a Sakura mas que ponerse de pie al igual que el.

Sakura estaba aterrada, no sabia que estaba sucediendo…definitivamente sabia que el rubio frente a ellos era un Vampiro…pero ¿Por qué parecía odiarla, y no solo a ella…al mismo Príncipe también.

"Corre"-dijo Syaoran en voz baja, alzando su vista hacia Sakura lo cual claramente le indicaba que se echara a correr en el instante. Pero la castaña no entendía el motivo, además, no quería dejarlo solo.

"No lo haga mi bella damisela"-dijo el Vampiro acomodándose en cierto modo vanidoso sus cabellos hacia atrás.

"S-syaoran…"-dijo Sakura jalando con su braza, la capa de Syaoran, como si quisiera preguntarle algo…mas no era así…ella solo quería permanecer a su lado.

"Incluso lo has llamado por su nombre, que valiente. Mi querido Príncipe, usted sabe…lo insultante que es para nosotros que un sucio humano nos llame por nuestro nombre… ¿Verdad?"-pregunto Yolen, cual era el nombre de este desagradable y completamente antipático Vampiro.

"He dicho que corras… ¡Ya!"-le grito en cierto modo frió y enfadado el Príncipe de las Tinieblas, a Sakura, quien le vio con ojos tristes y nerviosos, y se hecho a correr regreso a la aldea…mas algo amenazante la detuvo.

"Y yo he dicho…que no lo hicieras"-dijo el Vampiro rubio, de la manga de su saco dejo caer una rosa, pero esta no era una rosa ordinaria…estaba marchita, completamente seca, y su rama no era tan normal…terminaba con un filoso pico, justo con la estructura de una flecha. Sin mucho esfuerzo lo lanzo dirección a Sakura quien se estaba corriendo, y por fortuna o _casualidad_ paso justo a su lado, y se ensarto en el tronco de un árbol que estaba un poco adelante.

"¡Déjala ir!"-grito Syaoran, quien ya no se mostraba frió mas…se mostraba aterrador…estaba furioso…No, furioso es poco para la manera en que sus ojos estaban brillando…era un fulgor temible, el matiz de sus ojos estaba cambiando a rojo…su lado demoníaco estaba haciéndose presente.

"Syaoran"-dijo Sakura con preocupación, mientras veía al apuesto Príncipe, entrar en un estado en el cual jamás se le había visto.

"Eso es lo que esperamos de ti, Syaoran, que seas un verdadero demonio….no un iluso que se enamoro de una estupida humana" –esas palabras hicieron quedarse tiesos a ambos, a Sakura y al Príncipe. Las mejillas de Sakura se habían colorado impresionantemente, mas el rostro de Syaoran estaba confundido... 'Un iluso que se enamoro de una estupida humana'…. ¿Enamoro?... ¿Qué era eso?

Es verdad que en el idioma de un Vampiro…aquellas palabras que se usan en nuestro lenguaje de manera normal y cotidiana…para ellos no existían (Amor, Felicidad, Etc.). No existían porque jamás hacían uso de ellas…no había necesidad de hacerlo, eran absurdas, eran tontas…eran tontas porque un vampiro no tenia sentimientos, sus corazones estaban vacíos. Sabían lo que esas palabras significaban, si lo sabían…mas el joven Príncipe era un caso especial…era el, el heredero a reinar por el mal…así que su padre jamás dejo que en su vocabulario aquellas "temibles" palabras se llegaran involucrar….porque seria Syaoran el dueño del nuevo imperio…debía ser el demonio mas temible de todos, el mas frió, el mas poderoso…el iluso que se enamoro de una humana.

Pero… Los demonios no tienen sentimientos…entonces, ¿Cómo podía el enamorarse?...había una respuesta sencilla a ello…el era mitad humano.

Mas había casos especiales…Vampiros que desafiaron las normas…y dejaron a sus corazones, tener sentimientos…pero eran muy escasos…y cuando los había…eran asesinados en el averno por el mismo demonio…Drácula padre.

"Tu, sucia humana, si quieres continuar con vida es mejor que te alejes del Príncipe. Y si usted majestad, quiere preservar nuestro respeto…no nos de tan horrible ejemplo, ensuciando su nombre con una asquerosa humana"-dijo el lobo con un gesto terriblemente asqueroso…inmediatamente se transformo en el vulgar lobo gris, y se fue de regreso corriendo por el puente, con dirección hacia el bosque.

"¿Estas bien?"-pregunto Syaoran girándose hacia ella, mostrando sus ojos vueltos a la normalidad, esos profundos ojos color ámbar, sonando mucho mas controlado de cómo su temible lado oscuro le había hecho parecer momentos atrás.

"S-si…"-respondió ella frágilmente, cayendo hincada en el piso.

Syaoran comenzó a caminar aprisa hacia ella, hasta llegar a su lado, y se hinco junto a ella.

"No estas bien"-dijo Syaoran, quien veía la cabeza baja de Sakura cual derramaba lagrimas que caían al piso.

"Cuando haces eso…me preocupas"-dijo Syaoran, viendo las lagrimas de Sakura caer al piso, pero al decir eso, Sakura levanto su cabeza, y su vista hacia el, sus cejas haciendo una marca de preocupación, mientras sus ojos se mostraban afligidos y tristes.

"No puedo verte… ¿Verdad?...esta mal que yo te vea…no debo estar contigo… te estoy metiendo en problemas… ¿Verdad?"-pregunto Sakura tristemente, dejando rodar aun mas lagrimas por sus suaves mejillas.

"…tengo que regresar"-dijo Syaoran ahorrándose el hecho de responder a la pregunta de Sakura, pues le rompería el corazón aun mas.

"¿Q-que?... P-pero… ¿Cuándo te volveré a ver? ¿Te volveré a ver?... ¡Syaoran!"-pregunto ella, dejando caer aun mas lagrimas…a lo que el pequeño lobo solo contesto:

"Escúchame…jamás entres a buscarme al bosque, ¿entendido, jamás"-dijo Syaoran, tomándola por los hombros, para calmarla un poco y asegurarse que le pusiera atención.

"J-jamás…"-dijo Sakura, sonrojándose notoramiente al ser tomada de esa manera tan cercana por Syaoran.

El joven Príncipe acento con una muy leve sonrisa, se puso de pie, se transformo en tal peculiar y bello lobo, y corrió por la misma dirección que el desagradable lobo gris había tomado.

Días después…

No lo había vuelto a ver… y no podía sacarlo de su mente, simplemente era imposible, quería verlo, quería abrazarlo y besarlo, quería ser estrechada por sus brazos, recibir otro dulce beso, y sentirse tan calida al estar con el. Pero no podía…porque el vampiro no había ido a buscarla durante una semana ya…una semana…

'¿Me habrá olvidado?... ¿Acaso estaba jugando conmigo, N-no…Syaoran no lo haría…y-y si algo malo l-le paso…'-eran los angustiantes pensamientos de la joven flor, mientras mantenía su vista en la ventana y veía a los bellos copos de nieve caer del cielo…estaba nevando. Tal vez por eso aquel viento había soplado con tal particularidad los días anteriores.

"¿Piensas en Syaoran?"-pregunto Tomoyo, quien estaba justo a su lado, terminando los detalles de uno de sus nuevos vestidos que formarían parte de la gran y sofisticada colección.

"H-hoe… ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?"-dijo Sakura sonrojándose enormemente al ser descubierta por Tomoyo.

"Tu misma dijiste su nombre aquel día que lo conociste"-respondio la ojiazul de cabellos largos, con una tierna sonrisa, deteniendo su bordado.

"P-pero nadie me creyó…Oh…gracias, Tomoyo"-respondio aun colorada la castaña, con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, pues se había dado cuenta que efectivamente alguien le había creído…Tomoyo.

"¿Lo volviste a ver?"-pregunto Tomoyo continuando su bordado, mas sabia estar atenta a ambas actividades, as su bordar y a su conversación.

"S-si…Tomoyo…e-esto que siento esta mal…e-el es un…un…"-ni siquiera podía decirlo, se sentía avergonzada de si misma.

"¿Un demonio?"-pregunto Tomoyo en un tono de voz dulce.

"Si"-respondio Sakura con tristeza, viendo pasar frente a su ventana a un bello lobo blanco de ojos azules, y detenerse justo frente a ella.

"T-tomoyo…"-comenzó a decir Sakura sumamente nerviosa.

"Dime"-respondio Tomoyo amablemente.

"H-Hay u-un lobo f-frente a n-nuestra ventana…O.O"-el color azul se le había subido de pies a cabeza. Pero misteriosamente los ojos de Tomoyo se abrieron un poco en sorpresa e inmediatamente cambiaron a unos tiernos y dulces.

"Oh…es porque lo he estado alimentando n.n"-respondió Tomoyo gentilmente, pero algo parecía indicar que esa no era la única razón. Mas Sakura estaba repleta de ingenuidad así que no objeto al respecto.

"A-ah…"-fue su única expresión.

"Entonces…como Syaoran es un demonio… ¿No puedes enamorarte de el?"-pregunto Tomoyo regresando al tema, sonriendo con dulzura mientras bordaba.

"¡H-HOE!... ¡T-Tomoyo!...que avergonzada me siento…no debo…no debo enamorarme de el…y…siento…que lo estoy haciendo…y quiero verlo…quiero verlo"-dijo Sakura subiendo su mirada al cielo, y formando una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Y porque no lo ves? n.n"-pregunto Tomoyo dulcemente, pero sin duda parecía carecer de cordura.

"E-es que el…"-comenzó a decir Sakura…mientras recordaba las claras palabras de Syaoran en su mente 'Jamas entres a buscarme al bosque, ¿entendido, Jamás'….pero ella quería verlo…realmente quería sentirlo junto a ella nuevamente…

"No…iré a verlo Tomoyo, ¡Iré a verlo!"-dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie sumamente entusiasta, siquiera se molesto en tomar un abrigo, simplemente salio corriendo de la habitación, pero Tomoyo no le detuvo, simplemente le sonrió con cariño.

Pero una vez estado la castaña fuera del cuarto, la ojiazul se aproximo a la ventana, viendo de frente al hermoso lobo blanco de ojos azules cual estaba sentado justo frente a su ventana, como si esperara algo, lo que fuera…

"Espera…"-

Horas mas tarde… (En el bosque).

¡Lo había logrado! ¡Había conseguido llegar hasta al bosque! ¡Pero no solo eso! ¡Oh no, señores!... ¡También se perdió!...ja…pero que "beneficiantes" le resultaban las cosas…

"Amo mi suerte…la amo…cielos…necesito salir de aquí, h-hace m-mucho f-frió..."-dijo Sakura mientras caminaba dentro del bosque, cual ya estaba oscuro, la noche había arribado tempranamente junto al invierno. El paisaje no era del todo aterrador, con la nieve cubriendo cada aterrador aspecto, no parecía haber mucho por que temer…no parecía…

Justo entonces la castaña encontró algo moviéndose bajo la nieve, era algo pequeño, así que pensó que fuera lo que fuera no podría causarle daño…es verdad, no podría causarle daño…pero le acarrearía una gran consecuencia.

Se agacho y saco de la nieve lo que estaba dentro…era…eso era…un bello bebe lobo, una hermosa cría que no podría tener mas de dos semanas…era bellísimo, en cierta parte había sido una fortuna que Sakura lo hubiese encontrado, lo había salvado…pero el no la había salvado a ella…

Sakura lo subió a sus brazos con cariño y comenzó a acariciarle con amor y ternura, era susceptible a estos bellos animales…Ja…claro que lo era.

Pero la temible consecuencia de querer salvar una vida que pudo ser salvada por alguien más…llego.

Un lobo negro con blanco comenzó a caminar amenazadoramente hacia Sakura, pero no solo parecía amenazador…mostraba sus colmillos, gruñía con sumo recelo pues Sakura traía a su cría en sus brazos…

La flor no sabia que hacer…miraba hacia la loba venir con ojos que mataban, colmillos de sabueso ancestral, y pasos que marcaban lo cerca que su muerte estaba…

Y justo cuando parecía que un lobo era suficiente para aniquilarte…la loba hizo un aullido a la luna, y en no mas de un minuto, comenzaron a llegar lobos por todas direcciones….dejando rodeada a Sakura…era un circulo de gran tamaño rodeado por lobos, con Sakura y la cría en el centro…este seria su fin…

Intento convencer a los lobos que no era mala, y comenzó a bajar a la cría con delicadeza de sus brazos, lo que solo aumento el rencor en los lobos, cuales mal interpretaron la acción, y creyeron que lastimaría al bebe, así que los gruñidos de cada lobo aumentaron, especialmente los de la madre cuales se oían exageradamente fuertes y molestos.

Cada lobo comenzó a acercarse, solo era cuestión de segundos para que la devoraran viva… comenzó a llorar en silencio, cerrando sus ojos…lista para llegar al fin, lo ultimo que escucho fue el gruñido de la loba madre apunto de saltar sobre ella…y después escuchar el chillido de la misma loba…había sido herida… Pero… ¿por quien?

Abrió sus ojos, y frente a ella…en pose de ataque, haciendo frente a los demás lobos, mostrando sus colmillos, y gruñendo con fervor….el lobo café de ojos miel…Syaoran.

----Fin del Capitulo----

Magdalia Daidouji: Gracias!...TT.TT le pregunte a una amiga que si debía dejar reviews…y me dijo que no TT.TT que mejor no me arriesgara a que me borraran este fic, asi que de antemano ya lo saben muchas gracias a: SaKu-CeReZo, Ishari, cristy, cynthia, kaoru-kiimura, pily14ccs, ninna-elric, zashi18, ebblin-chan, serenity-princess, amni123, darthmoncy, Hermione I, Malfoys red-haired lover, Annie Ryddle, Doremi3, akirachinty, Subaruchan, Mitsuki Himura, lady esmeralda, Naguchan, kaori, karix, Tsuki 0289, Angel of the watery, Misao, Hikari Katsuragi, Lil' Kitten.

MUCHAS GRACIAS!...XP bueno al menos creo que puedo responder de esa manera, escribi sus nicks exactamente como los escribieron al dejar el review XD por eso unos estan en mayusculas y otros en minuscula etc XD, excepto unos que en lugar de poner guion bajo puse guion normal, porque mi guion bajo no se edita O.O, XD bueno, MUCHISISISIMAS GRACIAS! Nos vemos pronto!..Hay una persona que tengo duda si vaya a aparecer, me dejo review y su nik fueron dos signos de igual n.n, muchas gracias! XD es que no se si se editen los signos de igual, pero para que sepas que no me olvide de ti, muchas gracias!

Matta ne!


	4. Heridas

Drácula

Magdalia Daidouji: Cuarto Capitulo…aquí estamos!...Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por sus reviews, principalmente por leer la historia, muchas gracias, …Muchas gracias!...

Genero del fic: Romance. Fantasía. Comedia. General.

Summary: Entra aquí a leer una historia de fantasía y realidad solo para descubrir que el amor hizo al rey de los demonios…Humano.

Capitulo 4: "Heridas"

….. (Flash Back, Capitulo Anterior)

Cada lobo comenzó a acercarse, solo era cuestión de segundos para que la devoraran viva… comenzó a llorar en silencio, cerrando sus ojos…lista para llegar al fin, lo ultimo que escucho fue el gruñido de la loba madre apunto de saltar sobre ella…y después escuchar el chillido de la misma loba…había sido herida… Pero… ¿por quien?

Abrió sus ojos, y frente a ella…en pose de ataque, haciendo frente a los demás lobos, mostrando sus colmillos, y gruñendo con fervor….el lobo café de ojos miel…Syaoran.

…….. (Fin del Flash Back)

La luna estaba en forma circular, completamente redonda…bien conocida como "La Luna Llena", aquella a la que los fieros lobos aúllan, aquella a la que los hombres lobos rugían…aquella…a la que el joven Drácula habría enfrentar…y probar frente a ella…que era un demonio.

Así que debo recordar…para no hacer que aquel dato quede en el olvido…que Syaoran no era un demonio, no era un humano tampoco…era mitad de ambos, completamente único. Amado por su madre humana hasta el día en que dio luz a el y falleció minutos después del parto. Respetado por su padre demonio quien puso en el la terrible maldición de ser un Vampiro marcándolo con el hecho de llevar su sangre. Era único. Era solitario, era serio…pero sobre todo…decidido. Tenia una maldición puesta sobre el…en el ultimo día de ese mes, deberá beber sangre de un humano, frente a la luna llena, para esperar a que tal temible hechizo haga efecto…y se transforme en un demonio completo, el nuevo rey de todos ellos. Seguro te has preguntado que pasara con el si no se sacia de sangre…es fácil…Morirá. Porque ha pesar de todo su sangre demoníaca es mas fuerte, y no faltaría mucho para empezar a sentir los síntomas del cambio…para comenzar a transformar su serio carácter en tal atroz carácter demoníaco…parecía que nada podía cambiarlo…nada…la maldición habría de llevarse acabo y el seria el nuevo demonio a reinar.

Pero si había algo que podía cambiar ese destino…pero no era algo…era alguien. Y no había ido a buscarla durante todos esos días, porque el estaba asustado de si mismo…su comportamiento estaba cambiando…y no quería lastimarla. Y por ello decidió dejar de verla…aunque le costaba…pero si no quería que su lado demoníaco la lastimara…tenia que alejarse de ella. Pero no solo eso la apartaba de ella…Drácula padre…el mas temible de los demonios…había sido informado sobre los previos actos de su hijo que indicaban lo peor que un vampiro podría hacer y sentir…"Enamorarse"…así que para prevenir tal "desgracia" envió a uno de los cientos de vampiros a sus servicios…Eriol. Lo envió a custodiar la casa de la "sucia humana" de tal manera que Syaoran no podría acercarse…al místico ojiazul le dolía tener que hacerlo…pero si no quería sufrir peores consecuencias…debía a hacerlo.

Sin embargo…aunque se supone que ellos dos no iban a volver a cruzar caminos por el bienestar de ambos…lo hicieron. Porque Sakura tenía deseos de verlo y tenerlo junto a ella…y en un acto de desobediencia…fue en su búsqueda al bosque…donde lo volvió a encontrar…rescatándola de la desgracia de ser devorada por los verdaderos lobos.

"¡Syaoran!"-grito con asombro y preocupación la castaña, mientras veía como el lobo de ojos miel, seguía frente a ella, dándole la espalda, gruñendo terriblemente, como si el sonido de tal gruñido significaran gritos que decían "No la lastimen".

Pero era un solo lobo…Uno…contra algo aproximado a treinta.

"S-syaoran…"-dijo Sakura estirando un poco su brazo hacia el…como si quisiera detenerlo.

Los gruñidos continuaban…la loba madre de la cría tenia una mordida cerca del cuello, y estaba intentando ponerse de pie a lo que los demás lobos miraban con preocupación.

Y de pronto, como si todos ellos excepto Sakura se estuvieran comunicando, Syaoran volteo hacia Sakura, camino hacia ella, tomo la cría en su hocicó, se acerco a la madre loba y dejo a la cría caer en la nieve con cuidado. Los lobos seguían gruñendo, pero su ira había disminuido notablemente…hasta que la Loba logro ponerse de pie…tomar a la cría en su hocico…dar un aullido…y salio corriendo dirección a la profundidad del bosque, junto a todos los demás lobos.

Inmediatamente, el lobo y Sakura que quedaban solos en ese tramo del bosque…se transformaron en el hombre y Sakura quienes se veían a los ojos…inmediatamente..,Syaoran toco sus costillas con su mano, haciendo un gran gesto de dolor y callo a la nieve.

"¡Syaoran!"-grito completamente preocupada, dejándose caer hincada a su lado.

"¿¡Estas herido?"-pregunto Sakura con temor, tomando su manos con la de el

"¡Tonta!... ¡Te dije que no vinieras!"-grito enfadado, aun con su mano sobre su costilla….

"¿C-como supiste que estaba aquí?"-pregunto sintiéndose tan 'tonta' como el le había llamado.

"E-entiendo el lenguaje de los lobos…cuando esa l-lobo aulló…dijo que su cría estaba en manos de una h-humana"-dijo el entrecerrando sus ojos con sufrimiento..

"¡Estas lastimado! ¡Syaoran!"-grito sintiendo la preocupación recorrerla.

"E-estoy bien…"-dijo fingiendo no sentir el dolor de sus costillas casi rotas y ensangrentadas…

"¿¡Como te lastimaste? ¡Se que estas herido!"-grito ella con preocupación, apretando su mano con la de el nuevamente.

"C-cuando venia hacia a-ca….tres l-lobos intentaron…d-detenerme"-dijo Syaoran quien comenzaba a entrecerrar sus ojos con dolor…pronto se desmayaría.

"Syaoran…"-dijo Sakura soltándose de manos con el…se sentía tan culpable…si no hubiese desobedecido…si no hubiese entrado al bosque…el estaría sano y salvo…pero si no hubiese entrado…no lo hubiera visto.

"Lo siento mucho…"-dijo ella bajando su rostro con tristeza, sus ojos estaban completamente nublados…entristecidos por la miseria…y comenzó a llorar, sus lagrimas cayendo como agua sobre la nieve, que eran muy notorias…por lo tanto…

"Te he dicho…que no hagas eso…"-dijo Syaoran, mientras quitaba su mano de su costilla, la recargaba en la nieve, y con su mano libre, acariciaba el rostro de Sakura.

"S-soy una tonta…es…verdad…soy una tonta, como dijiste"-dijo Sakura cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, por lo tanto Syaoran quito su mano del rostro de ella. Se sentía tan miserable…tres lobos habían logrado atacar y el había luchado solo para llegar hasta ella…y salvarla. La miseria aumentaba en su llanto silencioso, ¿Por qué tenia que haber ido al bosque? ¿Por qué?...debió haberse quedado en su casa y resignarse al hecho de que no podría verlo mas…

"J-jamás volveré a b-buscarte…lo prometo…no hab-ias ido a b-buscarme…y y-yo quería verte…"-dijo la castaña sollozando…para ser consolada de la manera mas bella.

"Esta bien, no te preocupes…"-dijo el, quitando con sus manos las manos que Sakura tenia sobre su rostro…dejándole ver a ella…la leve pero dulce sonrisa que tenia en sus labios.

"Gracias…"-respondió ella, y con lentitud y cariño, se abrazo a el tiernamente.

Mientras tanto…en el Averno….

Este era el mas siniestro de todos los lugares…aquel donde, si habías cometido suicidio, repetirías tu muerte un sin numero de veces…para aprender la lección de valorar la vida. Donde los gritos se escuchaban y eran tormentosos, ruidosos…y lamentables. Era el lugar mas ardiente de todos…donde habrías de sentir las llamas del pecado y el mal…donde Drácula padre solía reinar.

Y en ese mismo momento…estaba haciendo su voluntad…dando el peor castigo que un Vampiro podría tener…pero ese castigo no se le daba en la Tierra, se daba exclusivamente en el averno…porque era algo tan horrible, espantoso…y asqueroso…que nisiquiera los Vampiros soportarían verlo. Estaba de pie, tan imponente…el era….la viva imagen de Syaoran…o mejor…Syaoran era su viva imagen…podrían ser confundidos si los veías de espalda, pues tenían la misma cabellera rebelde mas el cabello de drácula padre era mas oscuro, sus ojos eran mas claros, y su barbilla era mas fina. Tomo a su victima por el cuello y…

"Esta es la lección que aquellos tontos e ilusos vampiros obtienen…por enamorarse"-dijo Drácula padre y apretó el pescuezo…dejo a sus uñas crecer como garras mientras le sujetaba el cuello…por lo tanto….se imaginaran lo que sucedió. El cuerpo del "tonto" vampiro yacía en el suelo ensangrentado del cuello…completamente inerte.

"Su majestad…oh…uno mas"-dijo un "humano" residente del averno, y al servicio de Drácula, mientras llegaba y veía con desagrado el cuerpo inmóvil.

"Si…otro idiota que se enamoro…no se que les esta pasando…y pensar que mi propio hijo…No…el tiene que reinar"-dijo drácula padre apretando su mano con enfado al recordar…las palabras que se le habían dicho… 'El joven Syaoran…su majestad…se enamoro de una sucia humana'….

Regresando con Sakura y Syaoran…

La castaña le pidió de favor dejar curar sus heridas…el pequeño lobo no quería acceder…decía estar en perfecto estado…mas sus costillas indicaban lo contrario, así que no lo quedo de otra, mas que aceptar.

Como se trataba de un Vampiro…llevarlo a su casa con Yamazaki, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko y Tomoyo…seria imposible. Y por ello le pidió de favor transformarse en un lobo, de esa manera le seria mucho más fácil.

Se transformo en un lobo…y caminando lentamente junto a Sakura…logro llegar a la humilde pero hogareña casa.

"Estoy en casa"-dijo Sakura en un tono alegre al abrir la puerta, con Syaoran tras de ella.

"¡Bienvenida a casa!"-gritaron los cuatro presentes en la sala, cuales estaba merendando chocolate caliente con pan dulce.

"Es eso…un lobo… ¡Es un lobo!"-grito Yamazaki con terror, señalando al lobo cual ya estaba dentro de la casa junto a Sakura.

"¡N-no!...es…es solo un perrito grande…si fuese un lobo…y-ya me habría atacado… ¿No creen?"-respondio Sakura sumamente nerviosa, mientras ponía su mano al lado del hocico de Syaoran…susurrándole "lengüetéame"…el lobo le miro extrañado…seguro pensó que Sakura carecía unas cuantas neuronas…pues el no sabia del comportamiento amigable de los perros. Pero no tuvo otra opción, y lengüeteo la mano de Sakura.

"L-lo ven…es un p-perro…s-si fuese un lobo…n-no hubiese hecho eso"

"Tiene razón"-contestaron al unísono Yamazaki, Rika, Chiharu y Naoko…Tomoyo simplemente se limito a sonreír con ternura…se había dado cuenta de la identidad del lobo.

"L-lo encontré tirado en la nieve…herido…y-y decidí cuidarlo…así que estaré en mi habitación c-cuidándolo…"-dijo Sakura sonriendo nerviosamente y comenzando a caminar hacia su habitación, seguida por el lobo…mientras miradas inquisidoras por parte de Yamazaki y los demás rodeaban al lobo.

Ya dentro de la habitación…

"Eso estuvo cerca"-dijo Sakura dejándose caer de sentón en su cama. Syaoran le miro un poco extrañado pero aceptando lo que ella había dicho…realmente habían estado cerca.

"Espera un momento por favor"-dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa y camino hacia el sanitario de su habitación, saco una especie de casuela con agua, unos cuantos trapos suaves…y regreso con prisa a sentarse en la cama, dejando la casuela en el piso…y la venda en sus manos.

"Ven aca"-dijo Sakura sonriéndole tiernamente al lobo café con blanco…el lobo camino hacia ella y se sentó justo frente a ella.

"Así esta mejor…veamos…tal vez duela un poquito…"-dijo Sakura remojando el trapo en el agua…hincándose frente al lobo y limpiando con el trapo el pecho del lobo…a lo que reacciono con un pequeño y leve gruñido de dolor.

"Lo siento"-dijo Sakura dejando la venda remojar en agua...y sonriéndole levemente al lobo…quedándosele viendo con ojos de ternura y amor…..se quedaban viendo y de pronto…

"Que lindo eres cuando eres un lobo… ¡divino!"-dijo con entusiasmo como si fuera una niña pequeña, y se abrazo al lobo por el cuello…y de pronto…sin esperárselo…el lobo se transformo en hombre.

"O.O hoe… ¡KYA!"-grito mientras se apartaba de el sumamente sonrojada…

"N-no hagas eso… ¡Me asustas y me da pena!"-grito avergonzada…

"Lo siento...cuando estoy débil no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo como un lobo…"-dijo Syaoran quien dejo a sus ojos lucir algo preocupados…

"Oh…ya veo…entonces te sanare en esta forma"-respondio ella sumamente sonrojada, sonriéndose levemente….daba mucho mas nerviosismo curarlo como humano que como un lobo… ¿Curioso no?...

"S-syaoran…q-quitate…l-la…b-bueno…e-el s-sac…la-ro-pa…."-balbuceo completamente sonrojada, con su cabeza mirando al suelo, juntando sus manos en simbología de vergüenza…

"¿Quieres que me desnude?"-pregunto incrédulo y descarado el Vampiro…vaya chico. (N.a: siiii syao! Hazlo XD jajajajjajaa…o.o no se crean…weno si n.n...weno no o.o…XD bah)

"¡Kya! ¡¡NO!"-grito mas que avergonzada cerrando sus ojos, ni siquiera podía mirarle a la cara, mientras que el rostro de syaoran parecía esperar respuestas…

"S-solo el sa-co…e-es decir… ¡de-descubre tu herida!"-se explico mucho mas clara que con su previo "Quitate la ropa". El vampiro se quito su saco negro, bajo el portaba una playera negra, ambas manchadas por un tono guindo que apenas se distinguía entre el negro…sangre. Dejo descubierto su abdomen…y se sentó en el suelo esperando ser tratado por Sakura.

Sin duda era un cuerpo bien formado…y considerando lo indecente que era en aquellos tiempos ver a una mujer tratando a un hombre con su pecho descubierto…sakura se sentía en el cielo y en el infierno…era un paraíso poder estar a su lado y tratarlo, es decir, curarlo…y era un infierno saber el pecado que estaba cometiendo al salvar a un demonio…aunque se puede considerar como un favor devuelto…pues el demonio le había salvado la vida.

Después de varios minutos de tratos llenos de cariño y suma paciencia por el dolor que ocasionaban las heridas…

"Listo…solo falta esta parte"-dijo ella sintiéndose mucho mas tranquila, el sonrojo había dejado de abundar en sus mejillas…y era feliz de poder sanarlo. La parte restante de su cuerpo, cual faltaba por curar era una de sus mejillas con un rasguño…la chica castaña tomo un trozo de algodón con unas pinzas, lo remojo en el agua…se aproximo al rostro del chico y con delicadeza lo coloco sobre su mejilla…haciendo que el vampiro hiciera un gesto de sumo dolor...Entrecerrando sus ojos, y mordiéndose el labio…ardía mucho.

"Ya todo esta bien"-dijo ella dejando el algodón y la pinza en el piso…sonriéndole tiernamente al pequeño lobo….perdiéndose en su mirada y…

"Syaoran"-susurro ella con dulzura…lo tomo por las mejillas con delicadeza, y le planto un tierno beso en los labios, haciendo sonrojar al joven Drácula.

Se separaron pues fue un corto pero dulce beso…se miraron a los ojos con ternura…unos eran ojos mas profundos que los otros…pero tenían el sentimiento de ternura…parecía que nada podría arruinar el momento…por que sus rostros se estaban acercando con lentitud…sus ojos comenzaron a entrecerrarse…lo rodeo con suavidad con sus brazos por el cuello….el la abrazo con cariño….y un aprisionado y apasionado beso comenzó…excepto que…

"Toc toc"- alguien llamo a la puerta…

Sakura inmediatamente hizo una mirada de terror al abrir sus ojos…

"Sakura"- llamo la voz de varonil de Yamazaki

Se separaron rápidamente y le susurro estas palabras con apuro al oído "Transfórmate en lobo por favor"….el joven inmediatamente lo hizo….Sakura oculto rápidamente las ropas del joven bajo la cama…

"¡Pasa!"-grito en un tono alegre y aliviado…

"Gracias"-respondio Yamazaki amigablemente mientras pasaba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta…

"¿Sucede algo?"-pregunto risueñamente la de ojos jade esmeralda.

"Al parecer si…es sobre nuestro compromiso…"-respondió en tono serio el joven, a lo que el lobo paro sus orejas de inmediato atento a cada palabra…sabia lo que un compromiso significaba…porque eso era algo que entre los vampiros se daba para conservar la sangre real…

"Ah…bueno yo…"-no sabia que responder al respecto.

Pero mientras todo esto ocurría….nada pasaba por desapercibido a la vista del lobo blanco de ojos azules que seguía sentado frente a la ventana…observando todo…

Y no podía faltar Drácula padre…preguntándose 'donde demonios esta mi hijo'…era cierto que era mayor de edad…podía estar por donde quisiera…pero por lo que se le había sido informado…no podría estar en otro lugar mas que junto a la 'suicia humana'…Era hora de que la 'justicia' del demonio Drácula padre, al destino del Príncipe fuera a llegar…

---Fin del capitulo---

Magdalia Daidouji: perdónenme por no actualizar antes! Tengo tantos trabajos que hacer! Kya!..xd weno…gracias por continuar leyendo la historia…yo…en lo personal..XD ya no me importa lo que diga el fanfiction, ustedes me caen muy bien XD y les voy a responder sus reviews.

Nota: alguien me haria el favor de guardarme mi fic? XD por si fanfiction lo borra…

-Agradecimientos-

Subaruchan: XD me parece que la mayoria de tus preguntas fueron respondidas con este capitulo... muchas gracias por el review! XD amo los reviews largos jajaja asi que no me molesta en lo absoluto XD puedes dejarme una hoja si quieres non yo soy feliz leyendolo! XD…

Ghia-Hikari: Hola! muchas gracias por leer la historia y haberme dejado review! nos vemos pronto! XD

Mitsuki Himura: pues aquí lo tienes! XD muchas gracias por el review!

Zashi18: aw! Otro review largo que va a mis favoritos! XD, esas preguntas acerca de T+E seran respondidas con el paso de los capitulos n.n, XD tendras que esperar un poco, muy poquito n.n, muchisimas gracias por el review!

Ishari: pues aquí me tienes actualizando! XD que por cierto me pone muy feliz hacerlo, porque senti que estaba abandonando el fic TT.TT, muchisimas gracias por el review! espero que te haya gustado el cap!

Sashakili: muchas gracias por leer la historia y dejar review! nos vemos!

Aiko: n.nU si, ya sabia yo que iba a tener problemas por eso del titulo del fic…yo misma pense 'Todos van a imaginar vampiritos chupando sangre malévolamente por hay' XD muchas gracias por el review, si, decidi hacerle cambios, porque no me gusta encerrarme en una misma idea, me gusta crear cosas nuevas, esa soy yo XD, muchas gracias por el review! que tengas un buen dia! Besos!

Cynthia: Cynthia! Que onda, muchas gracias por el review! n.n…por cierto XD en esta semana actualizo quien cree en el amor, no creas que lo estoy olvidando XD, muchas gracias por el review!

Lady esmeralda: hola que tal! Muchas gracias por el review!..XD, suerte con tus trabajos, y muchas gracias por molestarte en leer esta cosa a la que le llamo fic! XD jaja, gracias n.n

Nagu-chan: XDD hey mana! Gracias por el review! XD ya te recuperaste no? O.o….XD erm…weno XD gracias!

Pily14ccs: XD seeeh, linchen a sakura! Jajajaa, muchas gracias por el review pily! nos vemos pronto!

Doremi3: Muchísimas gracias Doremi, aprecie mucho tu review anterior por cierto n.n me puso contenta, muchas gracias! nos vemos! que tengas un buen dia! XD y ojala te haya gustado el capitulo!

Malfoyrs-red-haired lover: Fue un placer leerla n.n, muchas gracias por continuar leyendome, muchas gracias de corazon, que estes bien!

Zauberry: Hey! Muchas gracias por el review! XD no te hice esperar tanto con el capitulo o sip? n.n…XD espero que no…muchas gracias!

Darthmoncy: Muchas gracias por el review! te lo agradezco! Ojala te haya gustado el capitulo!

Cristy: XD jajaja sip, son cortos, no los hago largos porque en lo personal…no me gustan XD ajajajaj, es decir sii que puedo leer capitulos largos, pero hacerlos yo…nopo nopo…XD jajaja, muchas gracias por el review!

SaKu-CeReZo: No te preocupes, me da gusto que me hayas dejado review de todos modos! Muchas gracias!

Kaori: XDDDD jajaja siii syaoran al rescate! Ay! Lo amo!..XD ok me Sali del tema…muchas gracias por el review kaori! O.o una pregunta….eres tu kaori kagome? Estas en mi msn? O.o me agregaste?...no hay problema con que lo hayas hecho! O.o es que no estaba segura XD

ElEnA: Pues aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo! muchas gracias por el review! XD jjijiji si que es mi especialidad dejarlos intrigados XD

LMUndine: XD! pero que bueno que abrio hoy, muchas gracias por el review!

-Fin de agradecimientos-

Magdalia Daidouji: seeeeeeeeeeeeeeh, y asi es como termine siendo una rebelde contra las reglas del fanfiction XD ajjajaja, pero ustedes son mas importantes, muchas gracias! Nos vemos pronto!


	5. Dracula

Dracula

Magdalia Daidouji: hola que tal!...gracias a todos por sus reviews! XP!

NOTA IMPORTANTE (LEELA):…Esto es para una persona que me acaba de dejar un review, cual aprecio mucho al igual que todos los demás pero quiero aclarar una cosa….

No me estoy volviendo floja (por el review que me dejaste en quien cree en el amor)…este fic…lo acabo de actualizar esta semana el capitulo cuatro, cuando hay autores que dejan sus fics por mas de un mes…actualizo nuevo capitulo cada semana, eso he hecho con este fic.

Motivos:

-Mi escuela no me permite actualizar todos los días, tengo muchos trabajos que hacer, y mis estudios son más importantes.

- Dejo un periodo de una semana para dar oportunidad a los lectores de leer el capitulo, ya que no todos pueden entrar al todos los días.

Así que…agradezco mucho que hayas dejado esos reviews porque sin duda para haberme reclamado significa que te gusto mi fic, y es algo de lo que estoy agradecida…Pero no me llames infeliz ni me llames floja… ¿Esta bien?. Tal vez pensaras que soy una sentida y tú tan solo bromeabas…pero debes entenderme. No me molesta que me digan esto:

"MALDITA! XD! NOS DEJASTE CON LA INTRIGA! YA ACTUALIZA MUJER!"…

Porque considero esta cara "XD"….que la persona no esta hablando con la intención de decirme maldita en verdad…es solo una broma y me rió de ello.

Tampoco creo que me hayas querido llamar infeliz….pero tampoco me preguntes 'que rayos te pasa, porque no has actualizado'…Ya que esta misma semana, actualicé el fic en su capitulo 4 y considero que estoy haciendo rápidas actualizaciones a comparación de otros, que algunas veces me duermo hasta tarde para poder darles el capitulo, ya que durante todo el día estoy haciendo trabajos.

Aun así estoy sumamente agradecida con que te hayan gustado mis historias, y me encantaría recibir reviews tuyos siempre, pero solo no me reclames por favor, me gustaría saber lo que piensas de la historia, no reclamos, muchas gracias de todos modos. Espero no te hayas molestado conmigo.

Eso es todo….Gracias por su paciencia.

Dracula

Capitulo 5: Drácula

(XD que imaginativa fui con el nombre)

Todo tiene una respuesta…cada incógnita que pase por tu cabeza algún día habrá de ser respondida…Algún día.

Este "cuento" tiene sus intrigas….y todas ellas…habrán de ser contestadas.

Esta es la hora…el tiempo ha llegado…de revelar el pasado oculto de Drácula. (N.a: me estoy refiriendo a Drácula padre XP) Porque dudo que no te hayas preguntado sobre el nacimiento del joven Vampiro. Y bien…ahora podrás saber un poco mas de el.

Fue hace 18 años…dieciocho años atrás desde que en el inframundo el grito de dolor de una mujer se llego a escuchar.

Ella era una hermosa mujer, de cabellos negros, tez blanca, facciones finas y delicadas…que se había enamorado de un demonio…el peor…el mas maligno…el mas poderoso de todos ellos…Drácula.

Un año atrás de eso, Drácula había sido herido por un cazador de vampiros, cuales raramente existían por esa región de Inglaterra….pues la existencia de los vampiros era tan remota como la de sus cazadores.

Quedo tirado en suelo…sangrando de un brazo…entre los pastizales...le dolía.

Era tan apuesto (n.a: acaso no dije que era igual a syaoran n.n? XD), se veía tan joven y serio…y maligno. Tenía esa aura de maldad en el que le rodeaba…porque era el, el Rey de los demonios. Y no se si llamarle fortuna, suerte, _casualidad,_ o desgracia…que una bella joven le encontró ahí…

La primera pregunta que hizo el demonio fue '¿eres humana?'…a lo que la joven, por inteligencia, respondió con un 'no'. Creo y todos aceptaran conmigo que no era nada conveniente responderle que eres una humana frente a un demonio cual deber es saciarse de tu sangre…definitivamente no convendría.

Así que la joven "demonio" fingió ser una de ellos…a pesar de que drácula le desconfiaba plenamente…pero era susceptible, muy débil a las bellas mujeres…y por ello le dejo ayudarlo…la llevo a su antes pequeña morada de vampiros…lugar que ciertamente aterro a la joven, pero debía seguir fingiendo si no quería terminar muerta. Drácula seguía desconfiando de ella…así que la reto a transformarse, lo cual es una habilidad única en los vampiros…y era mas que obvio que esta chica no podría hacerlo. Se inclino antes los pies del rey Vampiro y le pidió apiadarse de ella…le dijo que esa habilidad nunca se había desarrollado en ella, pero si quería, podía morder su cuello. ¿Morder su cuello?...Un vampiro…al morder el cuello…y beber sangre de otro vampiro…muere instantáneamente, entonces el rey decidió no arriesgarse…e intentar creer que ella era una vampira.

El paso del tiempo, el paso de un año, le hizo a la joven enamorarse de su nuevo rey, que siempre era paciente con ella, le perdonaba muchas cosas que a otros vampiros no…e incluso podía entablar una buena conversación con el…siempre y cuando no metiera e involucrara cosas tan de 'humanos'…o se le descubriría.

La hizo su prometida…y el resto…deben suponerlo.

Drácula…sin jamás habérselo imaginado…había llegado a sentir algo por esa humana…pero el consideraba absurdo el hecho de tener tales sentimientos…y jamás, jamás lo acepto.

El día de dar a luz al heredero a reinar por el mal…había llegado…Drácula decidió darle a su hijo un recibimiento merecedor de el…de el nuevo demonio. Y los transporto a el y a su mujer al averno.

Era aterrador…los gritos de la mujer eran increíbles…si dar a luz en un hospital dolía…darlo en el averno…era mucho peor. Sentía las llamas cercanas a ella y dolía demasiado.

El bebe por fin nació de ella…drácula le miro satisfacotariamente, cargo al bebe en sus brazos y fue a mostrárselo a su mujer…pero esto era demasiado para la joven….estaba falleciendo…era muy joven…y el parto había sido algo muy fuerte para ella…y estar en el infierno….no ayudaba.

"S-soy…h-humana…."-susurro ella con dolor mientras sostenía a su bebe con tanta debilidad.

….. Hubo un gran momento de silencio….Drácula se sentía engañado, estupido, y sucio…

"E-este bebe…s-será Syaoran…n-no lo d-dejaras b-beber s-sa-angre….h-hasta que sea m-mayor….lo lamento"-dijo ella con dolor, lentitud….cerro sus ojos…y falleció.

Drácula le veía con ojos grandes…llenos de rencor…pero incluso de dolor. Tomo a Syaoran en sus brazos...se aproximo a la frente de la joven humana…y le dio un beso en la frente.

Pagaría su deuda… esa humana le había salvado la vida antes…así que el haría la voluntad de ella realidad…Syaoran no habría de probar sangre hasta su mayoría de edad.

Pero…ella fue inteligente…no pidió aquello antes de morir solo porque si….tenia una gran razón….una razón que el mismo Drácula conocía y por ello le había mirado con rencor.

Si un vampiro llega a ser amado…y llega a sentir el amor…puede sufrir un cambio.

El cambio más radical que cual vampiro podría sufrir……volverse humano.

Así que su madre pensó que si no crecía bebiendo sangre como los demás vampiros le seria más fácil al chico tener más sentimientos humanos y no dejarse llevar por el deseo de beber con egoísmo, odio y deseo, de tal manera que completaría su existencia demoníaca. Dijo hasta su mayoría de edad…porque le daría ese lapso de 17 años…para enamorarse….y no sufrir mas la desgracia de ser un vampiro.

Ahora que saben ese "cuento"…podemos continuar.

Se encontraba nevando afuera, ya era tarde, y el lobo de ojos azules proseguía sentado frente a la ventana observando la escena, hasta que se escuchar pisadas sobre la nieve que se acercaban a el, le hicieron ponerse de pie.

"Buenas noches"-dijo la frágil voz de una joven mientras se mantenía un poco distante al lobo, de esa manera ella no quedaba parada frente a la ventana al igual que el.

El lobo se aparto de la gran ventana, camino frente a ella…y se transformo en hombre.

Era de tez blanca, ojos azules, cabello negro azulado, porte varonil, y aura misteriosa.

"Buenas noches"-dijo el, y le sonrió caballerosamente. Este era un vampiro…que le había **sonreido**…a una humana.

Mientras tanto…dentro de la habitación de la joven aldeana Sakura…

El silencio predominaba, solo se escuchaban los suspiros que daba el lobo, cual tenía sus orejas completamente en alto, quería realmente escuchar lo que el joven Yamazaki tenia que decir.

"Ya hable de esto con Chiharu"-dijo el joven Yamazaki aun mostrándose algo serio, pero aun hablando de frente como un caballero.

"Ah ¿Si?... ¿Y que paso?"-pregunto Sakura mientras tomaba asiento en su cama, frente a ella estaba el dulce lobo, y por instinto o tal vez simplemente un dulce querer, comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del lobo de ojos miel.

"Bueno, pues ella ya sabia que nosotros estamos comprometidos desde niños…se supone que a finales de este mes nuestra boda se lleve a cabo…"-quedo serio por unos momentos, y misteriosamente el lobo se puso de pie.

"E-es verdad… ¿Qué haremos?"-pregunto Sakura nerviosamente…

"Investigare eso con la iglesia mañana…solo quería decírtelo, para que mañana me acompañes, es todo, buenas noches Sakura"-dijo el joven Yamazaki dando una leve y agradable sonrisa al final de sus palabras y salio del cuarto, dejando solos al lobo y a la aldeana.

El lobo se transformo en hombre.

"¿Estas comprometida?"-fueron las primeras palabras que dejo salir de su boca, mientras estaba de pie frente a ella.

"S-si…"-respondió ella, apretando sus manos, sonrojándose y girando su mirada hacia otro lado.

"…"-no dejo salir ningún sonido de su boca…y se sentó al lado de la humana de ojos jade esmeralda.

"P-pero… ¡Y-yo no quiero!...n-no quiero casarme con el…e-el es mi amigo…y además yo…"-decía, mientras seguía apretando sus manos y pasaba por su mente el pensamiento de decirle a este chico…que se estaba enamorando de el…pero como decirle eso a un Vampiro…

"Descuida"-dijo el sonriendo levemente y poniendo su mano sobre las que la chica apretaba, haciéndole sonrojar aun mas, y después brindándole tranquilidad.

"Syaoran… ¿T-te has e-enamorado alguna vez?"-pregunto ella, girando su mirada hacia el con timidez.

"No…"-ni siquiera sabia lo que era enamorar, así que sus ojos se miraron confundidos al igual que el tono de voz que uso para responder.

"¿Sabes lo que es eso?"-pregunto la castaña con el rubor de sus mejillas aumentando, recordando que Syaoran no tenia mucho sentido común.

"No… ¿Qué es?"-y esta vez respondió sin dudarlo…pues sin duda...no sabia lo que eso era.

"B-bueno…una persona se e-enamora…cuando le gusta mucho o-otra persona…e-entonces…empieza a q-quererla….y…y…"-sus latidos estaban siendo demasiado rápidos i fuertes.

"¿Qué es querer?"-pregunto el nuevamente haciendo uso de su poco conocimiento común.

"O-oh…e-eso es…c-cuando la p-persona que te gustaba….ya no solo te gusta…t-te importa mucho…q-quieres lo mejor para e-ella…q-quieres que sea f-feliz…y…yo…"-estaba apunto de revelar que ella misma estaba empezando a quererlo.

"¡Sakura!"-llamo Naoko a la vez que tocaba la puerta de la habitación.

"Rápido, hazte lobo"-susurro con prisa rápidamente. Syaoran cerró sus ojos esperando transformarse y….Nada ocurrió.

"No puedo"-dijo el mirando sus manos y sonando algo alarmado.

"¿N-no puedes?"-pregunto con la misma voz de alarme.

"C-creo que gaste mis ultimas energías transformándome en lobo mientras estaba ese sujeto aquí…rayos"-….Ahora que harían….

"¡Hoe!...que hacer, que hacer….Ya se…"-dijo ella adhiriéndole una sonrisa a su rostro mientras la idea pasaba por su mente, rápidamente apago la luz de su lámpara dejando el cuarto a oscuras, se metió dentro de las colchas de su cama…pero se le olvido que el Vampiro seguía sentado en ellas, al descubierto.

"Rápido por favor, metete"-dijo ella…el vampiro se metió bajo las colchas del lado izquierdo de la cama el que daba hacia la ventana, mientras la joven castaña estaba del lado derecho cual daba hacia la puerta.

"P-pasa…"-dijo fingiendo un tono de voz soñolienta.

"Buenas noches Sakura…Oh, ya estabas dormida, lo lamento…venia por un libro que deje sobre la cama de tomoyo, pero ya apagaste la luz, seria molestarte, mejor vendré por el durante la mañana, que descanses"-dijo Naoko y se retiro del cuarto. Le hizo recordar a la flor de cerezo un pequeño detalle…ella compartía habitación con su mejor amiga Tomoyo…

"¿Qué haremos?...si no puedes transformarte en lobo…Tomoyo te notara, ella es muy observadora…se que no haría nada, pero…"-dijo aun acostada, girándose hacia el lado izquierdo...

"Yo puedo irme"-dijo el ofreciendo una solución que sin duda seria muy efectiva, aun acostado también, girándose hacia el lado derecho, quedando de frente con ella.

"¡No!"-dijo ella cerrando sus ojos, y abrazándose a el rápidamente con fervor, haciéndole sonrojar al joven.

"A-aun estas herido…y hace mucho frió afuera…n-no quiero que te pase nada"-dijo ella aun, mientras lo abrazaba, dejando escapar lagrimas de sus ojos de solo imaginarlo nuevamente herido por todos esos lobos…incluso muerto.

"N-no quiero…"-dijo ella…y le siguió abrazando tiernamente. El no protesto al respecto…recargo un poco su cabeza sobre la de la joven…y la abrazo de regreso…con ternura y calidez….

La puerta se abrió repentinamente….

"Buenas noches, Sakura. Rika dijo estar teniendo pesadillas así que me pidió de favor dormir en su cuarto esta noche… ¿Esta bien?"-Pregunto la ojiazul aun parada en la puerta…haciendo que entrara la suficiente luz para alumbrar un poco la cama de la castaña en la que se podían notar dos figuras bajo las sabanas…pero eso no se notaba para una vista cualquiera…ella tenia ese don de la observación.

"Esta bien, Buenas noches, Tomoyo"-respondio la flor de cerezo aun en los brazos del vampiro. La ojiazul salio del cuarto, sabiendo que ella misma había dicho una pequeña mentira blanca, pues Tomoyo sabia la verdadera identidad del lobo que se encontraba hay y no querría arruinar el momento romántico.

Dentro de la habitación las cosas se estaban poniendo muy cariñosas…

"No esta bien que duermas conmigo…"-dijo Sakura mientras dejaba salir unas ligeras risas de su boca al recordar lo realmente obsceno e insultante que era en aquella época dormir con un hombre si no estabas casado con el…

"Entonces…dormiré en la cama de esa niña…"-dijo Syaoran comprendiendo las palabras de Sakura…y empezando a soltarla pues la estaba abrazando…

"Pero…quiero que lo hagas"-dijo Sakura mientras el sonrojo en sus mejillas aumentaba notoriamente, y le sujetaba aun mas cariñosamente para que no la dejara ir de sus brazos…a lo que el joven demonio reacciono con el mismo sonrojo…

Separo su cabeza de su pecho…y levanto su cabeza y su mirada hacia el…se veían con tanto cariño…..sus labios estaban tan cerca…se aproximaba un beso…se aproximaba…ya casi….se dieron un beso.

Se lo daban con tanto cariño…parecía que no quería llegar a un fin…parecía querer durar siempre…parecía querer transmitir tantas cosas….tanto _amor_. Pero el la seguía abrazando con esa misma ternura…francamente no sabia lo que su corazón estaba sintiendo en esos momentos…pero sin duda se sentía lleno de calidez y tranquilidad. Separaron sus labios.

"C-creo que yo…que yo..."-no sabia como dejar las palabras salir de su boca…no lo sabia. Quería decir algo realmente profundo y le daba pena pensar que el Vampiro no le correspondería…e incluso no la entendería, por eso…

"Eres un demonio…y no puedo cambiarlo…"-dijo ella sin saber…que realmente podía hacerlo. Quería comenzar a llorar….llorar…con lágrimas que representaban dolor verdadero…tristeza de verdad…

"Soy mitad demonio…"-respondió Syaoran mientras su mirada realmente se tornaba perdida en el vació…

"¿Q-que?"-…realmente fue un gran impacto saberlo.

"Mi madre era humana…soy mitad humano…mitad demonio…"-dijo Syaoran recordando esa maldición que tenia puesta sobre el. Y sakura sin saberlo…sin realmente saber el motivo del porque…pero su corazón verdaderamente sintió felicidad por dentro al escuchar eso. Era mitad humano…eso no le quitaría que fuera un demonio también…pero aun así le ponía muy feliz saberlo…y no sabia porque.

"Me gustas mucho Syaoran"-confeso en muy pequeña parte sus sentimientos…mientras se volvía a recargar en el y esperaba sentir esos brazos transmitiéndole calidad…protección…_amor_, nuevamente.

Pero en el averno las cosas no eran tan lindas y cariñosas…el aura de maldad de un Vampiro en especial estaba aumentando…dio una orden…y cinco vampiros salieron al mundo exterior…

"Cuando lo encuentren…tráiganlo"-fue la orden que dio.

-Fin del capitulo-

-Agradecimientos-

Zashi18: debería decir que ame completamente tu review? XD!...fue tan largo y encantador! n.n , bueno XD en cuanto a lo de que yo estoy haciendo que te enamores de Syaoran…bueno…el es un encanto n.n (estrellas en los ojos) XD seria pecado no hacerlo! XD jaja, Y bueno, ya notaste que lo de Eriol y Tomoyo lo ire aclarando poco a poco XP jijiji y como tu dijiste este fic es general XD asi que todo puede pasar, muajajaja!...o.o…XD ok, muchísimas gracias por tu review! me ha encantado leerlo! Y espero leer otro pronto! Muchas gracias!

Misao: Muchas gracias por comprenderme en cuanto a lo de los trabajos X.x los profesores, que malvados XD jejeje, muchas gracias por apoyarme con el fic Muchas gracias!.

Hermione I: XD gracias hermione! Que gusto me da que me dejes reviews XP, y por siempre decir algo bueno de ellos XD gracias, nos vemos pronto!

Ishari: Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo! XD que bueno que si te gusto el capi! Y espero que a este cap tampoco le haya ido mal X.x…XD gracias realmente ishari! …XD bueno ya viste que yamazaki no fue su primera victima muajaja, adivinen quien sera?...XD muaja…jajaja ok…gracias realmente!

Pily14ccs: XD hola, muchas gracias! XD en cuanto a lo de las escenas s+s, si hay, XD y ya habra mas no te preocupes jajaja, muchas gracias!

Relena Li: Gracias por haber leido mi fic de Tsubasa, y de antemano muchisimas gracias por leer este tambien, que genial que te haya gustado XP, muchas gracias!

Cynthia: XD no, como crees que los voy a abandonar, lo mas que me espero es una semana XD, si no los dejo abandonados XD, y ya le segui a quien cree en el amor amiga XP, ay nos vemos cynthia!

Lady esmeralda: XD jaja, ojala se te haya mejorado la garganta, muchas gracias por el review, ojala te siga gustando XP, espero verte pronto! Que estes bien! Adios! Muchas gracias!

Aiko: n.n muchas gracias por haberlo guardado, XD si yo tambien quiero ser enfermera de syaoran! XD jaja, tan hermoso que es n.n…XD asi que Drácula padre debe morir? Muaja, todos tendran lo que merecen XD no te preocupes. Muchas gracias por el review!

Ebblin-chan: Muchisimas gracias! que bueno que te hayan gustado los capis que he subido! X.x sip, ojala no me dejen mas tarea…X.x me salvare de los profes?...quien sabe..jaja XD muchisimas gracias ebblin-chan!

Malfoys red-haired lover: Bueno…mi respuesta sobre tu fic que decidiste no continuar, la tienes en un review que te acabo de dejar ;)…muchisimas gracias por siempre leerme:D

Doremi3: XD muchisimas gracias por el apoyo doremi! Que bueno que me lo hayas guardado n.n, gracias de corazon a ti tambien, que gusto que me estes leyendo! Y no te preocupes, ya nos las arreglaremos con el para que definitivamente dejen responder reviews, que es un lindo medio de hacer aun mas amigos XP

Subaruchan: Te respondi la incognita con el capitulo de hoy? Ne? XD jaja, habia pensado en ponerlo antes, pero algo hizo que no lo pusiera, pero si, decidi aclarar esa gran duda XP y por ello les conté como nacio el dulce lobito, XD y lo del compromiso con Yamazaki y sakura…siii, tambien me parecio muy inoportuno el chico XP pero tuve mis razoncitas para hacerlo muajaja, Y por supuesto que no hay problema con los largos reviews, XD me encantan, muchisimas gracias por leerme y dejarme review! nos leemos pronto! Ne?...

Darthmoncy: Muchisimas gracias por el review! X) que gusto recibirlo, ya veras los planes de drácula padre XP, no te preocupes jijiji, y en cuanto a lo de Tomoyo y Eriol , el paso de los capitulos lo revelara…XD y bueno…Pasion…es mi segundo nombre XD jajaja, eso ya habra ya habra, no te preocupes.

La-sakurita: Muchas gracias por el review! X) que bueno que te gusten mis fics, XD siii, me gusta mucho dejar a las personas con la intriga muajaja XD jajaj, gracias por el review!

Serenity-princess: XD eeey! Dejame syaoran! XD este lobo es mio! Jajajaja, muchas gracias por dejarme review mayra! XP ya sabes que me apasionan los reviews XD jajaja, muchas gracias!

Akirachinty: Gracias akira! XP me pone muy feliz cuando dices que este fic es el mejor, aunque probablemente no lo sea, pero que tu lo consideres asi me pone muy feliz, muchas gracias! X)

Luna310: XP te respondi el review al principio especialmente, muchisimas gracias de todos modos! Me pone feliz que me dejes review! XP pero no me hagas reclamos por favor, porque estoy actualizando cada semana, ya di mis razones de porque no lo hago antes, muchas gracias de todos modos, que aprecio mucho tu review! tambien porque me tienes en tus favoritos y eso me puso muy contenta, muchas gracias de verdad! X) ( .-. espero que no me odies X.x)

Hikari-sys: Muchísimas gracias hikari! XD que bueno que te guste mi fic! me pone muy feliz! XD que bueno que vayas a leer este cap! Y realmente espero que te haya gustado nos leemos pronto! Besos y abrazos tambien! Nos vemos!


	6. La Mascara

Dracula

Magdalia Daidouji: Hola! n.nU o.o son las 10: 54 pm XD y estoy escribiendo esto XD jeje. Muchas gracias nuevamente por sus reviews, casi llegue al 100, Soy feliz! XD. Muchas gracias por todo!

Capitulo 6: "La Mascara"

Comencemos…

Estaba transcurriendo la segunda semana del mes. Los fríos eran implacables, solía nevar con tranquilidad pero esta noche la ventisca se imponía fuertemente.

Un lobo de color café oscuro, algo sumamente aproximado al tono negro, ojos prácticamente marrones…de una manera más fácil: Un lobo negro de ojos rojos.

Dicho lobo se encontraba en el risco de la montaña…sentado, viendo hacia a la aldea…viendo volar a cinco murciélagos con dirección a la aldea...cinco murciélagos….cinco vampiros…

"Su majestad…el príncipe Syaoran… ¿Qué hará con el?"-dijo un hombre de cabellos rubios y lacios recogidos en una cola hacia atrás, y ojos de matiz rojo llegando por detrás del lobo. El lobo no se puso de pie…cerro sus ojos…y se convirtió en tal vivo retrato de Syaoran, es decir: Drácula padre.

"Esos inútiles no podrán contra el…esto es algo de lo que tengo que encargarme yo mismo…espera mis ordenes…Yolen"-dijo el vampiro con decisión y sufrió una segunda transformación, el único vampiro capaz de lograr dos transformaciones, hacerse un Lobo y un Murciélago. Se convirtió en lo segundo y salio volando tras los demás murciélagos…

La aldea estaba completamente desierta por la noche…con tal ventisca, ¿Quién querría salir, además si consideramos la hora que era…nadie debía estar en las calles.

Aquellos _**seis** _murciélagos volaban con un rumbo en especial….podían olfatear la sangre de humano aunque podían equivocarse y en casos especiales podían oler la sangre de un Vampiro, y tal caso y rumbo especial se trataba de su príncipe Syaoran.

Su príncipe dormía cómodamente, abrazando con cariño a la humana con la que compartía la cama en esos momentos…parecía que nadie se daba cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de suceder….de los vampiros que venían hacia ellos…_Pero _si había alguien.

"Están por llegar…"-dijo la voz masculina del chico de tez blanca y ojos azules llamado Eriol, quien estaba en la parte trasera de la casa, sentado en la nieve, envuelto en una bufanda azul y una manta verde… ¿De donde había sacado eso? …

No estoy segura como decirlo…pero la castaña _tal vez_ por deseos, instinto o _casualidad_…despertó, abrió sus ojos, se sentía tan sedienta. Con sumo cuidado quito el brazo de Syaoran que la rodeaba para no despertarlo…le sonrió con cariño y ternura, se levanto de la cama y salio de la habitación. Camino hacia la cocina con cautela, pues la habitación de Chiharu era la más cercana y no querría despertarla. Llego a la cocina…y justo cuando se servia un poco de agua…sintió un gran escalofrió y dejo caer el vaso de cristal rompiéndolo en mil pedazos.

"¿Q-que fue eso?"-se pregunto ella mientras se abrazaba a si misma…era como si la temperatura de la casa hubiese descendido considerablemente…escucho pasos…escucho una ventana ser abierta…

Dentro de la habitación de la joven Sakura….

Entraron por la ventana de la habitación 5 vampiros…inmediatamente dieron un golpe de gran magnitud al Príncipe en la cabeza de tal manera que quedo inconsciente al instante. Lo tomaron con ellos…y salieron por la misma ventana…

Aquella ventana quedo abierta para dar entrada al ultimo de los murciélagos…entro dentro de la habitación…se transformo en hombre…cerro rápidamente la ventana y se sentó sobre la cama con vista hacia la ventana.

Los pasos rápidos de la castaña se aproximaban… Entro dentro de la habitación y vio la figura de _"Syaoran**"**_ sentado en la cama…dándole la espalda.

"¿S-syaoran?"-pregunto la castaña entrando y viendo con desconcierto a _"Syaoran"._

Eran sus mismos cabellos rebeldes…y la oscuridad favorecía plenamente pues no se notaba la diferencia de color en el cabello…pero no la veía a la cara…porque algo que distinguía a Syaoran, estuviese en una parte alumbrada o no…eran sus ojos ámbar tan profundos…y este vampiro tenia unos ojos mas claros por lo tanto decidió esconder su mirar.

"No me llames así"-respondio la voz de "_Syaoran_"…aun de espaldas, sonando totalmente frió…y amargo…malvado.

"P-pero…"-dijo Sakura avanzando hacia el…y de pronto…

"No te me acerques…"-siguió usando ese tono de voz tan helado…tan…temible.

"Syaoran…"-decía la castaña con temor deteniendo su paso…solo escucharle hablarle de esa manera a ella…le hacia sentir deseos de llorar.

"Dije que no me llamaras así…es un insulto hacia mi…sucia…."-Definitivamente…la había insultado y herido.

"¿S-sucia?"-decia ella aun viendo a la figura de "_Syaoran_" de espaldas a ella, dejando que pequeñas lagrimas se formaran en sus ojos…

"Escucha… lo pensé…eres solo una sucia humana…yo soy algo mucho mas que eso ¿entiendes?...no quiero volver a verte…eso es todo…"-dijo el vampiro poniéndose de pie, aun de espaldas.

"P-pero que sucede Syao….Drácula…hace unos momentos tu…"-

"Hace unos momentos no pensé…simplemente cállate, y deja de buscar razones tontas….no quiero verte mas…Hasta nunca"-dijo el demonio, abrió la ventana y salio por ella. Sakura ni siquiera corrió tras de el…esas palabras…le estaban hiriendo tanto…tenia tantos deseos de llorar…y lo hizo.

"Syaoran…."-fue lo ultimo que dijo y se lanzo a llorar sobre su cama…ríos y mares de lagrimas…ni siquiera podía entenderlo…no con claridad.

Pero el vampiro que había salido corriendo por la ventana, no corrió dentro del bosque y tampoco se transformo en murciélago ni en lobo…inmediatamente camino hacia la parte trasera de la casa…marcando sus pasos con cierta rabia…dejando que cada una de sus huellas se hundiera plenamente en la nieve.

"Así que aquí estas… Eriol"-dijo Drácula padre viendo con cierta 'Ironia' al Lobo blanco de ojos azules que estaba frente a el sentado. El lobo se transformo en hombre nuevamente.

"Su majestad"-hablo el hombre de ojos azules de frente a frente y después se hinco ante el vampiro.

"Entendiste mi indicación…'Vigila la casa de la sucia humana, Syaoran no debe acercarse' o te tomaste la molestia de interpretarla a 'Vigila la casa de la sucia humana, Syaoran no puede acercarse pero puede entrar'… ¡Vampiro idiota!"-reclamo Drácula padre alzando su voz con ira…

"Lo lamento, su majestad"-dijo Eriol soportando el regaño mientras intentaba ocultar su bufanda azul dentro de la nieve con discreción…

"Dame eso"-dijo con recelo el Rey de los Demonios.

"S-su majestad…es…esto es…el humano al que mordí la traía puesta, sentí frió y se la quite, su majestad"-Mintio el ojiazul con su mirada fija en el piso.

"Estas mintiendo…veme a los ojos"-exigio Drácula padre.

"Si, su majestad"-respondio el sin dudar y levanto su vista hacia el…sus hermosos ojos azules…

"…Eriol…te ordene hacer esto…no para que socializaras con Humanos…espero poder seguir confiando en ti…Espero"-dijo con desolación el Rey de los vampiros, se torno en el lobo negro de ojos rojos y salio corriendo dirección al bosque. Mientras que Eriol se guardaba la bufanda con cariño dentro del saco, se transformaba en lobo y le seguía el paso a su Rey.

Tres días pasaron de tal extraño suceso…tres días de completa desolación y tristeza para la joven aldeana…ni siquiera había acompañado a Yamazaki a la iglesia para ver que podrían hacer con su compromiso…incluso ya no parecía importarle si se casaba con el o no.

"Sakura…estas muy pálida"-dijo Rika mientras se sentaba en la cama de Sakura donde la castaña pretendía seguir durmiendo…dormir por siempre y olvidarse de el demonio que le había robado el corazón…

"E-estoy bien Rika, gracias"-hablo Sakura con debilidad…tampoco había comido durante esos días…

"¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Algo te sucede, Sakura!...Tomoyo, ayúdame"-decia Chiharu con preocupación y regaño mientras veía como Rika acariciaba la cabeza de la flor de cerezo como una dulce madre. Tomoyo simplemente les lanzo una sonrisa de ternura a todas que daba a entender algo muy claro…"Déjenla sola", así que todas sin mas remedio salieron de la habitación excepto por la de ojos azules y la de ojos jade esmeralda.

Sin embargo….En la morada de los Vampiros….

"Esta noche hay un baile en la ciudad de Londres, Syaoran…quiero que asistas…"-dijo drácula padre de pie, frente a su hijo quien estaba sentado en un sillón…con la mirada mas solitaria del mundo…

"¿En la ciudad?"-fue lo único a lo que se limito preguntar, completamente indiferente…se sentía tan triste…

"Así es, es uno de esos eventos sociales de los humanos…que obviamente aprovecharas para tomar a tu victima"-dijo el padre Vampiro con cierto tono de voz que parecía indicar una orden…y un reclamo. Syaoran no expreso nada, dejo a su mirada perderse en el vació.

"Tomaras a una humana como tu pareja de baile, la cortejaras, seducirás, y…morderás"-dijo Drácula padre como ultima indicación y salio de la habitación del joven Vampiro.

La mirada de Syaoran se tornaba tan miserable y perdida…se sentía tan solo…y lo peor es que su lado demoníaco cada día crecía mas…solo quedaba una semana y unos cuantos días….una semana y unos cuantos días…

Llevaba tres días sin ver a Sakura, pero lo hacia esta vez por el realmente bien de ambos…

-Flash Back- (Tres días atrás, en la morada de los Vampiros, Syaoran en la habitación de su padre)

Se encontraban cuatro Vampiros dentro de la habitación del Rey: Syaoran, Drácula padre, Yolen y Eriol. Yolen sostenía los brazos del joven príncipe por detrás para no dejarlo ir y probablemente golpear a su propio padre…estaba furico…sus ojos estaban cambiando de color…

"¿¡Que le has hecho? ¿¡Que le has hecho a Sakura?"-preguntaba con suma euforia, mientras su padre ponía un gesto de repulsión al escuchar a su hijo llamar a una humana por su nombre.

"Tuve que intervenir Syaoran…sabia que si la mataba probablemente una desgracia para nosotros ocurriría gracias a ti…así que mentí…me creyó ser tu…y le dije que jamás la quería volver a ver, jamás… y algunas cosas que al parecer asustaron a la sucia humana…a veces es tan divertido jugar con los 'sentimientos' de los humanos"-decia con un tono perverso Drácula padre mientras daba una mueca extraña de diversión. Syaoran simplemente dejo a su mirada llegar al piso…se estaba calmando, al menos sabia que Sakura estaba a salvo…pero de seguro debía odiarlo a el ahora…

"Pero esa fue mi ultima advertencia Syaoran…y yo jamás advierto dos veces…estoy teniendo paciencia, mucha paciencia…si la quieres con vida…no la vuelvas a ver…al fin y al cabo cuando termines de ser un demonio la olvidaras….porque nosotros no tenemos sentimientos Syaoran…desafiaste la regla…"-dijo Drácula usando un tono de voz mas serio…recordándose a si mismo lo que le pasaba a los Vampiros que desafiaban la regla…Los asesinaba. Pero necesitaba a su hijo con vida…como su único heredero…y necesitaba que completara su existencia como demonio de una buena vez…

-Fin del Flash Back-

Por ello el joven Príncipe había decidido definitivamente no volverla a ver…no quería lastimarla…no quería verla odiarlo…no quería que la mataran…y por eso… no la volvió a ver.

Pero mientras los Vampiros se ponían de acuerdo para asistir durante la noche al baile que se celebraría esa noche en la ciudad de Londres, los aldeanos hacían lo mismo, dos peculiares aldeanas hacían lo mismo…

"¡Incluso te hice un vestido Sakura!"-decia Tomoyo mientras se sentaba en la cama en la que reposaba su amiga, y trataba de sonar lo mas animada posible, aunque sus ojos se mostraran preocupados por Sakura.

"No pienso ir Tomoyo"-se escucho a la débil voz de Sakura decir…

"Es por el…verdad…"-pregunto Tomoyo usando un tono de voz mas suave y confidente…

"…..No se lo que paso…el me odia y jamás lo volveré a ver…y yo…y-yo…"-decía Sakura mientras comenzaba a llorar por octava vez en el transcurso de esos tres días…

"Todo va a estar bien, Sakura. Solo hazme ese favor y asiste al baile con nosotras… ¿Esta bien?"-pregunto Tomoyo con dulzura…

"…Gracias, Tomoyo"-decia Sakura mientras empezaba a levantarse de su cama por primera vez durante ese tiempo. La invitación había sido aceptada.

Dentro de la morada de los Vampiros…

A la habitación del joven Príncipe habían llegado tres 'lindas' vampiras, una de ellas era Meiling, las otras dos probablemente solo amigas.

"Bien, Syaoran. Mi tío me pidió vestirte como un humano para esta fiesta, hace mucho que no sales ¿Verdad?... ¡Te vas a divertir mucho!"-decia Meiling entusiasta mientras daba un aplauso con sus manos, ignorando por completo la manera en la que su primo se sentía por el momento.

"Ahora veamos…Fresia trae este vestuario…me entere que es un baile de disfraces, así que te haremos honores Syaoran y te vestirás como un príncipe, solo que un príncipe humano"-dijo Meiling con picardía mientras arrebataba el traje que traía en sus manos la vampira Fresia.

"Y Aurelia trae este…no…no me gusta para ti. Vestido como esos príncipes te veras excelente, conquistaras a cualquier humana con facilidad"-decia Meiling sumamente entusiasta, mientras las otras dos Vampiras aceptaban al mirar a su príncipe como si fuera lo simplemente mas hermoso y atractivo que su malévola vista podría encontrar. (N.a: Shu, aléjense vampiras! Es mío! XD)

Así que se llevaría un baile acabo en el que asistirían obviamente los humanos…pero sin ellos saberlo, asistirían unos cuantos vampiros para poder alimentarse esa noche.

Una fiesta de disfraces es una fiesta de disfraces por lo tanto su identidad habrían de ocultar y una linda mascara o antifaz habrían de usar.

Las aldeanas Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko y Rika, habían terminado de arreglarse entusiastamente quedando muy bellas gracias a los hermosos trajes que Tomoyo había diseñado y confeccionado para ellas con mucha anticipación, sabiendo que algún día habrían de tener que usar un lindo vestido para alguna ocasión.

Y como todas ellas habían acabado de arreglarse decidieron comenzar a ayudar a su amiga Sakura quien realmente no parecía estar entusiasmada con la idea del baile, mas al igual que ellas, lucia muy bella, resaltando sus ojos jade esmeralda bajo el antifaz.

Yamazaki toco la puerta y al ser abierta aviso que ya era el momento de irse, a lo que las chicas alegres salieron rápidamente de la habitación, excepto Tomoyo que esperaba por Sakura quien aun se veía algo interesante en el espejo…

"¡Te ves divina Sakura, no te preocupes"-decia Tomoyo con entusiasmo esperando a Sakura.

"Muchas gracias, Tomoyo, tu también luces genial"-decia Sakura sin duda algo mas animada, al parecer un baile puede subir el animo de cualquiera.

Después de una hora de viaje a la ciudad de Londres, lograron arribar. La ciudad lucia algo solitaria en las calles…no había casi nadie afuera…pero al llegar al salón se encontraron con una enorme cantidad de personas disfrazadas y con un antifaz puesto sobre ellas, bailando con suma felicidad. Muchas personas bailando…muchas personas…pocos vampiros….

Se encontraban en la pista de baile el Vampiro Yolen que cambio su mirar de matiz rojo a unos ojos cafés claros para verse mas encantador para las humanas…era sumamente desagradable por la actitud que tenia mientras era un demonio…pero ahora que se hacia pasar por humano, sabia que tenia que lucir encantador para alguna de las chicas de hay…y si lo hacia, ya se encontraba bailando con una linda chica que parecía estar fascinada con el.

Algunos otros vampiros bailaban también, todos luciendo de lo más normales…que embusteros eran. Mientras que Eriol y Syaoran seguían de pie cerca de la entrada del lugar…Eriol parecía animado y contento, mientras el joven Príncipe seguía luciendo serio…atractivamente serio…

"Si sigues así no encontraras a ninguna chica con quien bailar y tu padre se molestara de que no hayas mordido un cuello esta noche…"-dijo Eriol con cierto tono de burla pero al igual le estaba aconsejando lo que realmente le convenía…

"Nunca he venido a estas cosas…no se como actuar…"-decía Syaoran en voz baja sintiendo vergüenza de si…

"Es fácil…solo has esto y las tendrás a tus pies"-dijo Eriol mientras le mostraba una sonrisa a Syaoran. Así que debía sonreír…

"¿Sonreír?"-pregunto Syaoran recordando la palabra que le había enseñado Sakura…y después sintiéndose nostálgico y triste respecto a eso…

"Si…que extraño…no pensé que Drácula te hubiese enseñado la palabra…pero si, eso es lo que tienes que hacer"-dijo Eriol mientras miraba intrigadamente a Syaoran…aunque su mente comenzaba a formular ideas de cómo había aprendido la palabra Syaoran.

"Entonces… ¿Pretendes que vaya con cualquiera de ellas y haga esto?"-decia Syaoran y puso una enorme sonrisa a sus labios, una cómica sonrisa.

"Si, algo así"-decia Eriol mientras se sentía burlándose de el.

"…estas loco"-dijo Syaoran mientras rodaba sus ojos.

"Olvídalo. Te conseguiré una, ya regreso"-dijo Eriol dando como un caso perdido a Syaoran y salio a buscar a dos lindas doncellas que tomarían como sus acompañantes…entonces la vio…la reconoció aun con ese antifaz puesto…

"¿Gusta bailar conmigo?"-dijo Eriol aproximándose a una chica con un antifaz azul muy hermoso, de cabellos largos recogidos en media cola….Tomoyo.

"Me encantaría"-respondio Tomoyo gustosa mientras tomaba la mano del Vampiro.

"Usted, dama, tengo un compañero que es un poco tímido para estas cosas, pero me ha dicho que le gustaría bailar con usted"-dijo Eriol caballerosamente tornándose hacia Rika.

"¿En serio?"-pregunto Rika con sus mejillas ardiendo…aunque eriol había mentido.

"Si, la llevare con el"-decia Eriol mientras Rika y Tomoyo se tomaban por sus brazos y salían hacia otra parte de la pista de baile. Dejando solamente a Sakura y a Naoko sin un compañero…

"Sakura, luces muy bien, no deben tardar en venir por ti"-decia Naoko tratando de animar a la castaña que comenzaba a parecer desanimada…

"¿Bailaría conmigo una pieza?"-dijo un joven alto y bien parecido llegando por Naoko, a lo que la chica contesto con un si entusiasmada y se dirigió a la pista de baile junto a el…ahora solo quedaba la castaña…

"No se que hago aquí"-se decía a ella misma mientras intentaba permanecer en el lugar, no salir de hay…pero se sentía tan sola…

Dentro de la pista de baile….

Eriol y Tomoyo bailaban encantadoramente…y digamos que Syaoran y Rika…no del todo.

"L-lo siento"-decia Syaoran apenado por cada vez que pisaba los pies de Rika…era algo torpe para estas cosas…aun muy encantador. A rika le había gustado este joven, se veía tan apuesto aun con el antifaz…pero…ella necesitaba un buen compañero de baile…uno que no la pisara…así que al girar su mirada hacia alrededor y ver a Sakura sola sin ningún acompañante le dio una gran idea.

"Espere un momento por favor, he sentido mareos, lo lamento mucho. Mi amiga puede bailar con usted…espere por favor"-dijo Rika educada y dulcemente mientras ambos se soltaban al mismo tiempo, y salía con prisa de la pista dirigiéndose justo hacia la flor de cerezo.

"Ven conmigo, Sakura"-decia Rika dulcemente mientras le tomaba la mano con prisa…

"¿R-rika?"-preguntaba Sakura con nerviosismo al adentrarse dentro de la pista.

"Alguien quiere bailar contigo"-decia Rika felizmente mientras se aproximaba cada vez mas al Príncipe de las Tinieblas…

"Aquí esta. Diviértanse"-dijo Rika abandonando la pista…dejando solos y de frente a Sakura y a Syaoran. La boca de Syaoran rápidamente hizo un gesto de nerviosismo…la había reconocido…vaya que les era fácil a los vampiros identificar a la chica que les gustaba…además que esos ojos jade esmeralda no se veían todos los días. Pero Sakura solo lucia apenada, con sus mejillas sumamente rojas al ver lo galante que se veía este joven…este joven que jamás imagino seria Syaoran.

Syaoran pensó por un momento abandonar la pista de baile…desaparecer rápidamente…no debía verla…no quería que la lastimaran…pero esta era una fiesta de disfraces así que probablemente los demás Vampiros presentes ignoraban la identidad de Sakura.

"¿Quisiera bailar conmigo?"-dijo Syaoran intentando cambiar un poco su voz para no ser reconocido…a lo que Sakura con suma timidez respondió…

"S-si"-respondio tomando la mano del vampiro y siendo sujetada de la cintura por el…

Una dulce música había comenzado ahora…una tierna y suave música….música romántica…para los enamorados…

"P-puedo saber tu nombre…"-pregunto Sakura aun colorada mientras bailaba tan estrecha a el…

"Es una fiesta de disfraces…no puedes saberlo…"-decía Syaoran mientras le sonreía bellamente en cierto modo de burla leve…a lo que Sakura sonrió encantada al ver la sonrisa de este joven…que comenzaba a parecerle tan peculiar…

"E-es verdad, lo lamento"-dijo Sakura, dejándose llevar por el momento y la encantadora actitud del joven, y por primera vez en esos tres días dejo unas leves risas salir de ella…

"Descuida"-respondio Syaoran, y la junto un poco mas a el, haciendo el palpitar de la castaña aumentar considerablemente…solo había alguien que le podía traer tal sensación…Syaoran. Su mente inmediatamente relaciono a este chico con Syaoran…pero pensó que era imposible así que intento olvidarlo por el momento.

"¿De donde eres?"-pregunto Sakura sintiéndose un poco mas cómoda con ese joven…como si ya lo conociera…y bueno…ya lo conocía de hecho.

"L-Londres…de aquí"-respondio Syaoran dudándolo por un momento…

"Ya veo… ¿Estas comprometido?"-pregunto Sakura con cierto interés.

"Por ahora no….en unos meses lo estaré"-respondio Syaoran recordando que después de hacerse demonio lo mas probable seria que su padre lo comprometería unos cuantos meses después…

"Oh…eso quiere decir que se lo pedirás a la chica que te gusta en unos meses…"-decía Sakura algo alegre por el chico…

"No…"-respondió Syaoran recordando que probablemente seria un compromiso arreglado…

"¿No? ¿Entonces?"-pregunto Sakura intrigada…

"L-la chica que me gusta…no puedo verla…"-respondió Syaoran….cruzando su mirada con la de Sakura tan profundamente… eso era, eso era todo…Sakura simplemente ya no podía sacar la imagen de Syaoran de su mente…este chico se lo recordaba tanto…se soltó de el repentinamente….dijo 'Tengo que irme'…mientras comenzaba a dejar lagrimas caer por sus mejillas y salía de la pista de baile… y salía del lugar…

Corrió hacia la parte de afuera del gran salón de baile…en el cual había un gran kiosco con un estilo antiguo y encantador…muy digno de esa época…muy bello. Se sentó en una banca que había dentro, puso sus manos sobre sus ojos y comenzó a llorar….

"_No hagas eso_"-le dijo una voz a Sakura mientras lloraba…esas palabras…definitivamente eran de Syaoran….Sakura alzo su nublada vista al frente y vio a su previo compañero de baile entrando al kiosco, dirigiéndose hacia ella…

"Dime tu nombre, por favor… ¡Dime tu nombre por favor!"-suplico Sakura poniéndose de pie, aun derramando lagrimas…ya que si escuchaba otro nombre que no fuera Syaoran de los labios de este chico se convencería de que no era el…

"Y-yo…yo…"-decía Syaoran mientras intentaba pensar en otro nombre…mientras veía a Sakura aproximarse a el…se sentía nervioso, el rosa estaba invadiendo sus mejillas…

Lo tomo decididamente por la barbilla y junto sus labios con los de el en un beso, un beso que inmediatamente fue respondido por el Vampiro…le era tan inevitable no responder un beso de ella…cuando era el que siempre quería besarla. Solo dejo pasar un momento y se separaron…le miro a los ojos y…

"…Eres tu Syaoran"-dijo Sakura, mientras sus ojos claramente querían volver a llorar….

"…Yo…"-no sabia que decir.

"… ¿Porque te fuiste?… ¿porque ya no quieres verme?…Syaoran… ¿No te gusto?"-preguntaba Sakura mientras dejaba caer las lagrimas y solo preguntaba con un simple 'No te gusto'…cuando quería preguntar 'no me quieres'…pero seguía teniendo ese miedo a que la respuesta fuese un no…

"…Y-yo….es que yo…"-trataba de justificarse…pero la castaña seguía llorando y no le paso algo mejor por la mente para detener ese llanto que…

"…Me gustas…"-dijo Syaoran aproximándose a ella nuevamente…tomándola por la cintura y besándola nuevamente….

Claro…que alguien tenia que ser el espectador de todo esto…un rubio de ojos nuevamente rojos…que miraba la escena con deleite y desagrado…

-Fin Del Capitulo-

Magdalia: X.x mañana tengo examen, XD lo bueno es que ya estudie, y es la 1:54 am y acabo de terminar de escribir el capitulo XD…O.O me tarde exactamente 3 horas XD ojojojo (Sin contar las enormes distracciones que tuve XD)….Muchas gracias por leer el fic! XD llegue a los 100 reviews en este fic! eso me pone taaaan contenta! Muchísimas gracias!

-Agradecimientos-

Ishari: Muchisimas gracias! n.n, XD si es algo misterioso, así me gusta ponerlo jijiji. Me da gusto saber que te estas obsesionando! n.n..XD no, mentira! Pero me hace muy feliz el hecho de que te guste la historia, muchas gracias! ojala te haya gustado el capitulo! Que estes bien!

Ebblin-chan: Muchas gracias por apoyarme ebblin-chan!.Si, los estudios son muy pesados u.u, sniff sniff…no he tenido tiempo de continuar otras de mis actividades por su culpa u.u…sniff sniff pero aun asi me tomo mi tiempo para escribir! Jijiji, muchas gracias por todo, me puso muy contenta tu review! Matta-ne! Que estes bien!

Subaruchan: Hola subaruchan, tu no te preocupes, que era algo que tenia planeado hacer, ya habia rondando mucho por mi mente contar el nacimiento de Syaoran, asi que descuida. Muchas gracias por tu gran y hermoso review! que me llena de animos! n.n, obviamente, muchas gracias por tu apoyo tambien, inclusive por haber leido Quien cree en el Amor, muchas gracias y que alegria que te gusten mis historias, nos leemos pronto Subaruchan,

Lady esmeralda: Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado XD! que bueno! Ojala este capitulo tambien te haya gustado X.x…en cuanto a lo de las actualizaciones rapidas, XD hago lo que puedo jijiji. Muchas gracias por el review! Que estes bien!

Pily14ccs: Hey! Gracias pily! XD que genial que te haya gustado el capitulo, No te preocupes! XD yo le sigo pronto! Jijiji, besos! nos vemos! y que estes bien!

Sashakili: hola, no te preocupes, no me molesta en lo absoluto! Al contrario que bueno que me pudiste dejar review XD contribuiste a mi meta de alcanzar los 100 reviews jijiji. Muchas gracias! Y bueno, de esas cosas intrigantes ya te iras enterando jijij, ojala nos leamos pronto, que estes bien!

Aiko: XD jajaja, me reí tanto con tu review! Muchas gracias por el review, XD bueno esto se irá aclarando poco a poco, que bueno que lo consideres emocionante! Me pone tan contenta! Wii!..Erm..ok..ignora eso..jijiji..XD, muchas gracias Aiko! Saludos!

Ghia-Hikari: Hola, estoy bien! Gracias XD, Ojala tu tambien te encuentres bien, muchas gracias por el review, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo! Ojala este haya sido de tu agrado, muchas gracias! Y nos leemos pronto! Que estes bien!

Kaori-Kagome: Hola! XD, muchas gracias por el review, XD si pasaron una linda noche pero ya ves como termino, pero mira como están las cosas ahora! XD jaja, o.O hago tantos revoltijos jijijiji me encanta hacerlo jijijiji. XD momentos romanticos! Los tienes y los tendras aun mas! XD no te preocupes! Muchas gracias! yo tambien te deseo suerte!...

P.D: o.o si, se me hace que eres tu…o.o…..XD "cabeza de pollo" eso me dio risa jajaja.

Nos vemos!

Malfoys red-haired lover: Hola! Muchas gracias por el review! TT.TT lamento no haberte contestado tanto por el msn, me fue difícil por la tarea que estaba haciendo y porque tenia que estudiar X.x y algunas otras cosas…pero ya hablaremos! Que realmente me gustaría platicar contigo, Te deseo mucha suerte con esta historia que planeas y ya sabes que cuentas conmigo. Gracias por el review, nos vemos!

Doremi3: Muchas gracias por seguir guardandolo Doremi, yo solo archivo el ultimo capitulo que escribo de mis fics, porque bueno…he comentado en otras historias que mi computadora muere con facilidad al llenarse de archivos O.o…entonces no puedo guardarla toda, hasta que termine de escribirla XP. Muchas gracias por el apoyo! Nos vemos doremi!

Luna310: Hola, no te preocupes, esta bien, entiendo tus motivos XP. Muchas gracias por dejarme review tambien, Pues ya viste como acabo eso con el capitulo de hoy XD, muchas gracias por el review! nos leemos pronto!

Karix: Hola karix, muchas gracias por leer el fic! que bueno que te haya gustado! Nos vemos!

Mitsuki Himura: Hola, muchas gracias por el review! y que genial que te haya gustado la historia! Espero leernos pronto! Nos vemos!

Zashi18: Hola zashi! XD como amo tus reviews. Pues si, fue un sencillo buenas noches pero mira lo que vino a pasar ahora XD jijiji, recuerda que voy de poquito a poquito…XP sip, medio mundo intervino en las escenas de SS XD jejeje. Muchas gracias por tu gran y hermoso review! ya algunas de tus dudas fueron contestadas con el capitulo! XD y las que te queden, bueno…seran respondidas despues! XD jejeje, muchas gracias por el review Zashi, y me pone tan contenta saber que te gusta el fic! muchas gracias! Nos vemos y que estes bien!

Cynthia: Hola! XD nooo de rodillas no! Jaja, ya le segui asi que descuida, muchas gracias por el review, y para el fin de semana actualizo Quien cree en el amor XD no te preocupes jejeje. Muchas gracias mi amiga y lectora! Nos vemos!

ElEnA: Hola, muchas gracias por el review! n.n, XD asi que no te gusta leer fanfics sin terminar jijijiji….XP bueno me alegra que aun asi hayas leido mi fic, muchas gracias por el review!. Por el momento no creo que vaya a sacar a Touya -.-U…aunque tambien me encanta XD asi que puedo considerarlo pero jijiji no estoy muy segura. Muchas gracias por el review! Besos! Que estes bien!

Zauberry: Hola! muchas gracias por leer el fic! en verdad muchas gracias! que bueno que te haya gustado! Me pone feliz! Muchas gracias! nos estamos leyendo! Matta-ne!

Darthmoncy: Hola, Que genial que te haya gustado el capitulo XD, y que felicidad que te tenga atada en la compu, eso significa que mi trabajo esta dando frutos XD jejeje, muchas gracias por leerme!..y pues ya ves como tiene Drácula padre sus cambios de temperamento O.o. Lo de Sakura y Yamazaki pues, ya lo veremos con el paso de los capitulos, muchas gracias por el review nuevamente! Cuidate mucho! nos vemos!

Hillary: Hola muchas gracias Hillary! Que bueno que te hayas leido el fic! y …sobretodo muchas gracias por decirme que soy buena escritora XD es lo que me pone mas feliz leer jejeje XP. Muchas gracias! ojala te haya gustado el capitulo! nos vemos!.

-Fin de los agradecimientos-

Magdalia Daidouji: O.o puff…se supone que ayer justo como dije iba a actualizarlo a la 1:54 hora en que acabe el capitulo….peeerooo, se me fue Internet por razones desconocidas O.o entonces hasta ahorita lo estoy haciendo, ya presente el temido examen XD y me fue bien XD jejeje, Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo!


	7. Sacrificio

Dracula

Magdalia Daidouji: Hola! XD que tal! Llegamos al capitulo siete y no puedo esperar por ver sus reacciones! Muajajaja! XD soy malvada jajaja..naah…a lo importante….MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! Yay!..XD ok…podemos continuar.

Dracula

Capitulo 8: Sacrificio.

La aprisionaba con sus brazos con pasión mientras le besaba…sus labios se unían y se juntaban en un beso por cuantas veces ellos quisieran y desearan. Lastima que siempre tiene que haber un infortunio para las cosas más dulces de la vida…

Necesitaban respirar, porque sus labios no dejaban de probar los del otro con tal dulzura y pasión…realmente querían hacerlo…querían permanecer así por siempre…que el momento durara eternamente…pero la eternidad no existe. Por ello separaron sus labios…sus ojos se veían con tal sentimiento indescriptible…los de ella aun parecían lagrimosos, cristalinos, pero no podía evitar sonreír…era feliz de verlo, muy feliz. Y el le veía con… era algo extraño proviniendo de un demonio…pero realmente parecía estarla viendo con cariño.

"…Syaoran"-llamo por su nombre al demonio aunque se le había prohibido hacerlo…

Y justo al decir su nombre…dos lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas con delicadeza, y se abrazo fuertemente al joven Drácula.

"Sakura…"-dijo Syaoran y con cariño acaricio la cabeza de la joven aldeana.

"…Quiero estar contigo…"-dijo la flor de cerezo mientras el rojo comenzaba a invadir sus mejillas…quería decírselo…quería decirle que ese simple sentimiento de atracción y gusto que había sentido por el se estaba transformando en algo mas fuerte…cada vez mas fuerte…amor.

"…Yo…también"-y dudo en contestarle porque no sabia si estaban haciéndose mas daño estando juntos sabiendo que jamás podrían estarlo… o si debía pensar que ese momento duraría y le traería…"felicidad"

"… ¿Por qué no querías verme?..."-pregunto Sakura mientras le seguía abrazando, pero su corazón ya se sentía tranquilo…siempre que estaba junto a el se sentía calida y llena de paz…como si nada pudiese pasarle.

"…Yo quería verte…en verdad…quería verte"-dijo con suavidad…mientras la aprisionaba aun mas en sus brazos…correspondiendo el abrazo…no sabia que era ese sentimiento pero realmente le hacia sentirse bien…muy bien.

"…Syaoran…creo que yo…siento que yo…"-decía Sakura mientras sus mejillas volvían a arder con fuerza…estaba apunto de decirlo….

"No le permitiré a esa sucia arruinarlo todo"-decia el temible, desagradable y arrogante vampiro Yolen quien observaba la escena desde atrás de unos arbustos. Mientras dejaba caer la misma rosa roja en forma de flecha de la manga de su saco…justo como un mago…la tomo, estaba apunto de dar al corazón de Sakura…la mataría…eso haría…terminaría con la "sucia" humana de una vez por todas y así Syaoran no tendría nada que lo atara a su lado humano….todo estaría resulto…excepto por…

"Q-que…"-dijo Yolen con debilidad…sus ojos se abrieron como si algo se hubiera estacado en el….y de hecho, algo se había estacado en el…una rosa viva, al contrario de la de Yolen que era seca y muerta, esta era viva de color azul…pero tenia la misma estructura de flecha…y se había encajado en el brazo de Yolen. El vampiro comenzó a sangrar y por dolor quedo inconsciente…pasos se aproximaron al cuerpo inconsciente de Yolen….

"Y yo no permitiré….que tu lo arruines"-se escucho una voz mientras se agachaba al lado de Yolen y le desenterraba la rosa clavada.

Y aquello había sucedido sin que la joven aldeana ni el joven vampiro se hubiesen dado cuenta, ellos seguían en su mundo de ilusión donde podían estar juntos y no temer a estarlo.

"Quiero decirte que yo…estoy..."-comenzó a decir separando su rostro del pecho del vampiro…viéndolo de frente…seguía enrojecida por la timidez…era tan extraño decírselo a un demonio….No, no era extrajo decirlo…era extraño sentirlo por un demonio.

Para darse a entender que era un asunto cual ella consideraba importante…porque era hablar sobre sus sentimientos, con lentitud quito su antifaz de su rostro…aun sabiendo que esta era una fiesta de disfraces y debía usarlo durante toda su estancia ahí pero…quería verlo completamente de frente…sin disfrazes…verlo….sentirlo….quererlo…

Quito con sus manos el antifaz de Syaoran, con la misma delicadeza…algo que ciertamente comenzaba a extrañar al castaño…no solo porque estaban desobedeciendo la regla de tal fiesta de disfraces…si no porque… ¿Por qué quería verle así?

"Yo estoy…siento que yo estoy…enamo-"-

"¡Sakura!... ¿Sakura?"-dijo Yamazaki quien había llegando animosamente buscando a la flor de cerezo y después confundiéndose al verla con un hombre cual consideraba completamente desconocido, y además ambos sin antifaz.

"Yamazaki"-dijo Sakura en sorpresa mientras se separaba rápidamente de Syaoran. El joven vampiro inmediatamente le hizo un gesto no muy agradable al joven Yamazaki….así que este vampiro era algo celoso también…pues recordaba a este chico como el prometido de Sakura.

"¿Quién es usted?"-pregunto rápidamente Yamazaki con gran desconfianza hacia Syaoran, a lo que el vampiro no contesto nada…

"¿Te esta molestado esta persona, Sakura?"-pregunto Yamazaki mientras se aproximaba a una de sus amigas de la infancia y prometida.

"N-no…yo…"-no sabia como explicarse…

"Deben traer su antifaz puesto…Sakura, es hora de irnos"-dijo Yamazaki mientras se apresuraba a tomar la mano de Sakura para llevarla con el…a lo que el lobo reacciono de inmediato con ciertos…celos…si eso eran, y tomo la otra mano de Sakura….ahora ambos la tenían sujetada por cada lado.

"Ella, se tiene que ir, señor"-decia Yamazaki mientras sujetaba mas fuerte la mano de sakura e intentaba llevarla con el.

"No quiero"-decia Syaoran jalándola hacia su lado…parecían dos niños pequeños peleando por un juguete, pero Sakura era mucho más que un juguete para esos dos. (N.a: para Yamazaki es una amiga okay, no quiero mal interpretaciones X.x)

"¡HOE! ¡Por favor! ¡Basta!"- gritaba Sakura al sentirse manipulada….

"Huh"- ambos caballeros le soltaron al instante.

"Yamazaki, por favor espera, en un momento los alcanzare…tengo que despedirme del caballero"-decia Sakura con su gentil sonrisa para despreocupar al joven de ojos entrecerrados y apariencia caballerosa y gentil…

"Esta bien"-respondio Yamazaki sonriendo con la misma gentileza. La castaña y el caballero sonriéndose felizmente…a lo que Syaoran vio con interés…pues vio que cuando Yamazaki sonrió…Sakura sonreía contenta… ¿Le hacían felices las sonrisas?. El joven se fue y los dejo a solas nuevamente.

"Syaoran…quiero verte…quiero seguir viéndote…porque yo…"-comenzó a decir Sakura bajando su mirada al suelo con tristeza…Syaoran la tomo por la barbilla con delicadeza…y levanto la mirada de la castaña hacia el…para que lo observara a el…sonreír….Sakura inmediatamente sonrió y se tiro a sus brazos…

"Dime que vas a buscarme…syaoran"-decia Sakura mientras hacia que sus rostros se contemplaran y acariciaba el suave rostro de Syaoran con sus manos…

"Yo también quiero verte…"-respondió Syaoran y se aproximaba a besarla nuevamente….pero esto parecía una despedida…así que esto no lo tomaban con tranquilidad y dulzura…se besaban con pasión…verdadera pasión….los labios de Syaoran estaban besando los labios de la castaña…y en un acto de mayor pasión…comenzó a besar su cuello…que curioso…a pesar de ser un vampiro…y la castaña no se mostraba incomoda por ello…confiaba en el…porque lo quería…sabia que no mordería su cuello…porque quería pensar…aunque era imposible…que el también la quería.

"Te quiero"-dijo ella en un susurro inesperable e inaudible…así que Syaoran continuaba besándola…pero si seguía haciéndolo, tenían la impresión de que esta seria una larga despedida…por lo tanto Sakura lo separo con delicadeza de ella….le miro a los ojos y…

"Nos volveremos a ver… ¿verdad?"-dijo Sakura con ternura (N.a: ay, donde lo habré oído? XD). Syaoran la tomo por las mejillas…y le planto un dulce beso en la frente…respondió con un beso…lo que la ojiverde querría interpretar por siempre como un "si".

"Hasta luego"-dijo Sakura dándole una tierna sonrisa aunque sus ojos se estaban nublando tanto por la tristeza de realmente no estar segura si lo volvería a ver…después de todo, que lo hubiera visto ese día había sido una coincidencia…bah, las coincidencias no existen. (n.a: viva la frase celebre de clamp! XD)

La flor de cerezo entro nuevamente dentro del salón de baile para buscar por sus amigos y compañeros de casa.

Syaoran quedaba solo afuera, en tal hermoso kiosco…su mirada se perdía mientras veía la figura de Sakura desaparecer de su vista, se había ido. No sabia si la volvería a ver…quería estar con ella, abrazarla y besarla y aunque no sabia como ese sentimiento se llamaba…sabia que era algo bueno…así que jamás se atrevería a preguntarle a un demonio que era este sentimiento. Se sentía solo nuevamente…si no estaba con ella, su mundo volvía a las tinieblas…el volvía a su reino del terror…lugar donde no quería estar.

Se transformo en el bello lobo café con blanco y salio corriendo del lugar, corría con fuerza, se sentía solo nuevamente, y lo peor es que no podía confiar en que la volvería a ver sin tener una terrible consecuencia que afrontar…así que corrió durante algo aproximado a una media hora…hasta alcanzar el risco de la montaña… se paro sobre el…y aulló a la luna…si bien no podía llorar…al menos podía aullar.

La castaña ya iba en el carruaje, cual conducía un hombre al cual se le había pagado por llevarlos a la aldea…todos dentro del carruaje iban durmiendo, Chiharu dormía recargada sobre el hombro de Yamazaki cual dormía al igual que ella, con su cabeza recargada en la de Chiharu. Naoko iba leyendo un libro pero sus ojos comenzaban a entrecerrarse, y Rika estaba recargada en Naoko pues también estaba conciliando el sueño. Sakura dormía con su cabeza recargada hacia la ventana del carruaje…y de pronto…

"Syaoran…"-dijo en sueños…a lo que Tomoyo quien era a la única a la que podíamos considerar despierta, le veía con ternura al escucharla decir el nombre del mitad demonio, mitad humano…y después cerraba sus ojos esperando recibir el sueño también.

Pero mientras el lobo café blanco seguía aullando a la luna…llegaba un lobo blanco a su lado, por lo que dejo de aullar.

Se transformaron en hombre.

"Sabes que si tu padre te escuchara aullar…y supiera el porque…estaría matando a esa chica…"-dijo Eriol ya transformado en hombre, con una leve sonrisa y ojos de preocupación.

"Jamás se lo permitiría"-dijo Syaoran con voz seria y decidida cerrando su puño…no permitiría que le hicieran daño…definitivamente no.

"…Has roto la regla, Syaoran…hemos roto la regla…"-dijo Eriol mientras cerraba sus ojos y empezaba a sonreír con algo de ternura…

Syaoran le vio extrañado… ¿Cuál regla?...sabia que había una regla, y al romperla, aquellos vampiros eran asesinados por su padre pero…jamás supo cual era la regla.

Dentro de la morada de los vampiros…

Estaba casi vacía, excepto por Drácula padre, Meiling, y otras dos vampiras. Los cuatro parecían esperar algo con entusiasmo y sin paciencia.

"¡Tio! ¡No puedo esperar a que Syaoran llegue!"-decia Meiling con entusiasmo mientras casi comenzaba a dar saltos…

"Esperemos que haya logrado lo que se le pidió…"-dijo Drácula con seriedad recordando que Syaoran jamás había mordido un cuello…esta seria su primera vez…y además tenia un lado humano que probablemente le prohibiría hacerlo.

"¡Esperemos que su alteza lo haya logrado!"

"¡Porque es un principiante!

"¡Pero seguro lo hará bien!"-decian con apoyo las dos Vampiras.

Era ya más de media noche, los aldeanos Sakura, Rika, Naoko, Tomoyo, Chiharu y Yamazaki habían logrado arribar a su humilde casa dentro de aquella aldea…todos bajaron soñolientos del carruaje, y se despidieron amablemente del cochero.

"Hoe…¿Y-ya llegamos?"-pregunto Sakura tallando sus ojos, mientras Rika y Naoko le tomaban de las manos para mantenerla de pie, porque realmente parecía tener mucho sueño.

"Así es"-respondia Tomoyo sacando la llave de la puerta, abriéndola y prendiendo una lámpara para alumbrar el lugar. Todos comenzaron a pasar.

"Bueno, es hora de irnos a dormir, buenas noches"- dijo Yamazaki mientras se despedía con una tierna mirada de Chiharu y caminaba hacia su habitación, al igual que todas las demás.

En la habitación de Rika…se encontraban Naoko y Chiharu también,

Las dos sobrantes durmiendo sobre colchas en el piso, querían platicar sobre el baile al que habían asistido antes de dormir.

"Durante el baile…Yamazaki me dijo que haría lo posible por que su boda con Sakura no se realizara…espero que lo logre…"-decía Chiharu mientras colocaba una tierna sonrisa en sus labios y se sonrojaba un poco.

"¿En serio? Que gusto me da Chiharu. Yo conocí a un chico…no pude saber quien era, pero realmente me gusto bailar con el"-decia Naoko con alegría, pero sin sonrojo, no solía apenarse con tanta facilidad.

"Que genial…y ¿Qué hay de ti Rika?"-pregunto Chiharu con curiosidad mientras con sus palabras hacia sonrojar a Rika.

"Y-yo conocí…a dos chicos…el primero era muy lindo y serio, pero no sabia bailar jaja…así que encontré a otro compañero de baile, tengo la impresión de que era algo mayor que yo…pero…"-decía Rika mientras el sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas…

"¿Te gusto, ne?"-preguntaron Chiharu y Naoko al unísono.

"Yo…"

Pero mientras ellas conversaban, Tomoyo y Sakura quienes compartían habitación no se quedaban atrás, pues también platicaban sobre lo ocurrido durante ese baile.

"Sabes Tomoyo…el día de hoy…cuando te vi bailar con esa persona…realmente parecías muy feliz"-dijo Sakura desde su cama, con su mirada perdida en el techo de su habitación.

"Oh… ¿De verdad lo crees?...es que me dio la impresión de que ya conocía a esa persona…"-dijo Tomoyo mientras ella también dejaba a su mirada perderse en el techo…

"¿En serio?"-pregunto Sakura emocionada al pensar que su mejor amiga tenia un enamorado.

"Pero no lo se"-dijo Tomoyo con ternura entrecerrando sus ojos al sonreír, haciendo la ilusión de su amiga desaparecer.

"Yo también vi por unos momentos cuando bailabas…también parecías muy feliz…"-dijo Tomoyo con ternura.

"Seguro no me viste salir corriendo después…"-dijo Sakura recordando su repentina salida de la pista de baile.

"Oh… ¿Saliste corriendo?"-pregunto Tomoyo intrigada.

"Si…la persona con la que estaba bailando…era Syaoran"-dijo Sakura mostrando ojos nostálgicos y una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿En verdad?... ¿Y que paso?"-pregunto Tomoyo aun con la intriga.

"Le pregunte que si no le gustaba…el me dijo que si…le pregunte si quería verme…el me dijo que si…le pregunte si nos volveríamos a ver…y me dio un beso en la frente"-dijo Sakura cerrando sus ojos sintiendo calidez y paz en el interior al recordar por lo que había pasado esa noche.

"¡Que romántico!"-se expreso Tomoyo deleitada al dejar a su imaginación ver la escena entre Sakura y Syaoran.

"Quiero verlo Tomoyo…quiero estar con el siempre y siempre…no quiero que nada malo le pase jamás…me preocupa pensar que pueda estar herido…quiero que sea feliz…y yo..."-decía Sakura dejándole ver a Tomoyo sus verdaderos sentimientos por Syaoran…

"Tu…"-decía Tomoyo con ternura

"Me he enamorado de un demonio"

-Fin del Capitulo-

Magdalia: Konnichiwa! X.x ya acabe mi bendito capitulo, espero verlos pronto! XD y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Los amo! Wahooo!..XD eh ok…

-Agradecimientos-

Cynthia: Hola! XD asi que te sorprendi? XD que bueno jijijiji! Muchas gracias por el review cynthia! XD actualizo hasta la proxima semana quien cree en el amor X.x, muchas gracias por leer ambos fics!

Coolis17: Hola coolis! Muchisimas gracias por tus reviews! Los aprecio mucho! gracias! que bueno que te gusto el fic!

Ishari: Muchisimas gracias por haberme deseado suerte, gracias a kamisama me fue bien en el examen X.x y muchas gracias por la opinión sobre el cap! Me pone muy contenta muchas gracias! wahoo! XD…

Ebblin-chan: Konbanwa ebblin-chan! Claro que me ayudaste y muchas gracias! n.n, que bueno que te haya gustado el cap! XD y ya viste que Yolen tuvo su merecido XD…T-T Si Drácula padre malvado….XD ah me encanta jajaja. T.T no dejes que te corran! XD bueno aunque aquí tambien me hacen lo mismo, que crueldad T.T …pero ese no era el punto, muchisimas gracias por el review! que estes bien! XD sip! en una de esas nos encontramos!

Hermione I: Wahoo! Muchas gracias por el review! me pone muy feliz recibir tus reviews hermione n.n! TT.TT gracias por seguirlo leyendo de verdad, gracias y me encanto tu opinión, muchas gracias!

Hillary: hola hillary! Muchas gracias por el review: D…sip, toda cosa tiene que ser pagada T.T y syaoran y sakura ya lo estan pagando… bueno en cuanto a lo de Syaoran XP a Sakura al verlo pues ya no le importo lo que habia pasado solo queria estar con el…(O.o que profunda) XD bueno, en cuanto a lo de su transformación, eso ya lo veremos despues! Muchas gracias por el review!

Mitsuki Himura: Hola! muchas gracias por el review, nop TT.TT claro que no los descuido o me va mal…XD ya veremos que pasara con drácula padre, muchas gracias por el review!

Aiko: XD jajajajaja me dan tanta risa tus reviews, TT.TT nooo no me mates, no te quiero volver loca! (mirada angelical) bueno solo un poco XD jajaja no te creas, muchas gracias por el review! asi soy yo…siempre que empiezes a ver la parte interesante preparate para sentir que ese sera el final del capi XD jijiji! Muchas gracias por el review! gracias por lo de los 100 reviews! TT.TT contribuiste al igual que todos asi que gracias, besos! Hasta pronto!

Lady esmeralda: hola lady esmeralda! Muchisimas gracias por el review! …T.T drácula padre es malo porque…T.T es malo…XD ah si, me encanto mi explicación XD no te creas, pues es malo por su naturaleza T.T y por muchas otras cosas que despues saldran a luz con los capitulos T.T muchas gracias por el review! que estes bien nos vemos pronto!

Sashakili: Hola! Muchas gracias por el review! si T.T yolen es un metiche se merece lo peor, muajaja por eso lo semi-castigue en este capitulo XD nah, tenia que hacerlo, muchas gracias por el review!

Misao: Hola! XD muchas gracias por el review misao! Que bueno que te guste el fic! TT.TT si…las tareas TT.TT….XD muchas gracias por el review!

Angel of Watery: Kya! Mi lectora desaparecida! –se abraza a watery- XD! Muchas gracias por dejarme review! eternas gracias! XD si…muerte a Yolen! Muajajaja! XD jajaja , muchas gracias! tu tambien cuidate y suerte en todo nos vemos!

Luna310: Hola! muchas gracias por el review Luna! Si! XD me encantan esa clase de bailes por eso vine a poner uno aquí! XD jiji! XD pues ya viste que no salieron con el cuello mordido, menos mal T.T! muchas gracias por el review!que estes bien!

Subaruchan: Hola subaruchan! XD si Drácula padre es un perverso, y Syaoran es hermoso siempre! XD …Pues yolen a como lo ve mi imaginación si es guapo n.n (babeando) XD jaja! Pero…T.T tiene una pesima actitud cuando esta como demonio, pero cuando es humano es un amor! XD lastima…ya se asesino a su linda compañera de baile o.oU….justo como lo dijiste XD, por eso estaba hay de metiche XD ya se había deshecho de su compañerita, le atinaste inconscientemente O.o…XD. Y por lo de Tomoyo y Eriol, también estoy de acuerdo contigo, esa pareja (lo lamento por los fans) simplemente no existía en la serie ni en el manga…pero quise probar algo nuevo para las cosas que normalmente hago en mis fics…que es…XD nunca ponerlos como pareja, así que aquí me tienes experimentando XD. Pues el hecho de meter a Touya en el fic me ha estado rondando por la mente pero no hay nada seguro XD, muchas gracias por el review subaru! Nos vemos pronto!

Doremi3: Hola doremi! XD tu no te preocupes por la ortografia que veras que la mia es pesima XD, si, los estudios vienen primero TT.TT, pero muchas gracias por apoyarme realmente! Nos vemos pronto! y ahora sabes que realmente aprecio el apoyo que me das! Gracias!

Lonelysoul: hola! gracias por haberte animado a dejar review TT.TT en verdad! eso aumenta el numero de reviews y por supuesto mis energias! Muchas gracias nuevamente! Pues hay muchas cosas que aun se tendran que ir aclarando con el paso de los capitulos, asi que no hay de que preocuparse, todo a su debido tiempo, muchas gracias por el review!

Darthmoncy: Hey! Muchas gracias por el review! a mi tambien me llena de emocion que me dejes review XD muchas gracias! XD pues ya viste que no se desmayo, pero bueno o.oU ya la dejamos tener su momento romantico con Syaoran, ahora veremos que pasara despues con mi proxima actualizacion XD! muchas gracias por el review!

ITZIAR: Hola itziar! Muchisimas gracias! yo también llevo un tiempo sin leer fics o.oU…bueno al menos en español…XD leo mas en ingles por algunas razones que tengo para hacerlo XD…muchas gracias por el review! Syaoran es hermoso en cualquier papel! XD jaja! Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia! Y muchísimas gracias por decirme sobre el talento de escribir pues estoy considerando ser una escritora o.oU XD jeje, asi que tu opinión me anima mucho! muchas gracias! cuidate mucho tu tambien! Bye bye! n.n

Hikari-sys: Konnichiwa hikari! Muchísimas gracias por el review! que bueno que te este gustado el fic! XD me pone muy contenta! XD pues Yolen no pudo hacer nada…por el momento o.oU…XD jeje, XD syaoran es un amor siempre! XD lo amo jajaja, muchas gracias por el review! un besote tambien gracias!

Syaoran'n'SakuRocks: Gracias de todo corazon! Que bueno que te animaste a leer el fic! (ya he aclarado -.-U que este fic no es de terror XD ocurren algunas cosillas pero no es de terror -.-U, asi que muchisimas gracias por haberte animado a leer mi fic!) y ya veremos el desarrollo de esas dudas, conforme los capitulos! XD muchas gracias por haberme dejado review! espero verte pronto! Que estes bien!

-Fin de los agradecimientos-

Magdalia Daidouji: O.o mientras leia mi correo podria jurar que me llegaron reviews de otro numero de capitulo, pero ni como saberlo o.oU….asi que a esas personas que me hayan dejado review en otro capitulo, muchisimas gracias! X.x si alguien se me paso o algo, perdonenme por favor, ya saben que muchisimas gracias!...

Nota: termine escribiendo esto oficialmente al terminar de escribir los reviews

a las 2 de la tarde escuchando el opening "Rewrite" de full metal alchemist XD jajaja…

Gracias!


	8. Una Cancion

**Dracula**

Magdalia Daidouji: Gracias por sus reviews! n.n…XD en verdad muchas gracias! Continuamos con la historia!

Nota: O.o justo el día de ayer publique mi nuevo fic "La Princesa" -.-U mi summary es un fiasco X.x no le hagan caso y lean la historia por favor…

**Dracula**

Capitulo 8: Una Canción (me equivoque en el capitulo pasado y le puse cap. 8)

Dormía tranquilamente pese haber dicho que estaba enamorada de un demonio, el Príncipe de las Tinieblas, el heredero a reinar por el mal, el soberano de tales espectrales criaturas…y aun podía dormir tranquila y feliz.

Podía dormir en aquel modo, porque lo había visto esa noche, se habían besado, y habían dicho que querían seguir viéndose…pero ambos tenían el presentimiento de que seria algo muy difícil, tendría consecuencias como las elocuentes cosas que hacemos y habrían de afrontarlas.

Todos tenemos un precio que pagar en esta vida…la vida no es del todo un regalo, día a día pagas por ella…con cualquier cosa, sintiéndote feliz, sintiéndote triste, con preocupaciones, alegría, sufrimiento…todo eso lo paga. La vida más que un regalo es una oportunidad…y se paga por ella.

Igual que esta joven humana pagaba con el castigo…al haberse enamorado de lo imposible…

Era mitad humano, y aun sin saber porque le daba un rayo de esperanza, cual ignoraba su razón…pero la tenía.

Porque cuando estas enamorada todo se pinta de color rosa, incluso cuando las cosas no son como quieres, pero si tu corazón no ha obtenido una respuesta negativa, entonces puedes dejar a tu mente y corazón fantasear y creer que todo será felicidad a su lado.

En su corazón jamás había existido una persona…nadie le había hecho sonrojar así, llorar así, sonreír así, nadie….excepto el. Y por ello descubrió que esos sentimientos eran algo que sobre pasaban lo ordinario…era algo mas haya…se preocupaba por el, su corazón dolía cuando el no estaba, lloraba por el…cuando no lo hacia por nadie mas…así que amor habría de ser.

Mientras dormía con una sonrisa siendo ya algo más de media noche…a la morada de los vampiros un grito de terror se habría de escuchar. Una humana había sido traída hasta la morada, y asesinada dentro de ella.

Algunos temibles e idiotas vampiros reían al ver el cuerpo fallecido de la humana…volvían a reír y a reír, hasta que la puerta de la morada se abrió y dos lobos: uno blanco de ojos azules y otro café con blanco de ojos miel entraron dentro del lugar.

"¡Buenas noches su majestad!"

"Buenas noches Príncipe"

"Que pase buena noche su alteza, ojala se haya divertido"-

Eran uno de los cuantos saludos que recibía Syaoran al ir pasando entre los vampiros…vio el cuerpo de la humana en el suelo…y rápidamente comenzó a caminar aprisa hacia su habitación, separándose de el lobo blanco.

Al entrar dentro de su habitación se transformo en tal apuesto vampiro…dio un particular suspiro y se dejo caer sobre su cama…

La puerta del cuarto se cerró repentinamente.

"¿Padre?"-pregunto el joven vampiro levantándose de la cama, fijando con cautela su mirada hacia cada una de las paredes, pero no parecía haber seña de nadie.

"¡Syaoran¡Vampiro idiota!"-se escucho el reclamo de su padre que apareció frente a el, absolutamente de la nada, como si hubiese sido por acto de magia.

"¡Padre!"-se sobresalto Syaoran al verlo tan imponente frente a el…ya sabia lo que vendría ahora.

"No bebiste ni una gota de sangre…"-dijo Drácula padre, tomando por la barbilla a su hijo, con gran gesto de desagrado…aunque era como verse a si mismo...misma cara, mismo cabello, excepto por el color de estos.

"No…"-contesto Syaoran sin miedo alguno….no le tenia miedo a su padre…solo a sus temibles y macabras acciones.

"Si hiciste algo indebido durante ese baile…ten por seguro que lo sabré. Solo te queda una semana Syaoran…no hagas estupideces"-dijo su Padre, le soltó la barbilla se envolvió una vez en su capa…y desapareció.

El joven volvió a dejar caerse sobre la cama…dio un suspiro y…

"Sakura"-…..y quedo dormido.

La mañana siguiente los amigos y compañeros de casa se levantaron muy temprano, especialmente la joven Sakura y el joven Yamazaki…ambos salieron fuera de la casa sin que las demás se percataran, solo Chiharu, quien ansiosa esperaba porque regresaran pronto y le contaran que su boda se había cancelado.

La iglesia de la aldea estaba cerca de su casa así que no tendrían que caminar mucho, pero durante el camino decidieron conversar.

"Sakura… ¿Quién era ese hombre de ayer?"-pregunto el joven Yamazaki amablemente pero con un gran tono de voz intrigado.

"E-el…el era…el joven Syaoran"-contesto Sakura nerviosamente poniéndole una sonrisa a sus labios para calmar la curiosidad de su joven amigo.

"¿De donde lo conoces?"-volvio a cuestionar Yamazaki. Simplemente se preocupaba por la seguridad de una de sus mejores amigas.

"U-uh…hoe…em…e-el… ¡me ayudo a recoger al perro herido!"-trato de justificar la razón por la cual conocía a tal apuesto joven Syaoran. Vaya que sabia mentir…si el joven Yamazaki supiera que el joven Syaoran y ese "perro" eran el mismo.

"Ya veo… ¿Por qué no llevaban puesto su antifaz?"-volvio a interrogar Yamazaki…pero que persona mas curiosa.

Pero al hacer esa pregunta, le hizo a la mente de la castaña recordar que ella había quitado los antifaces de ambos…para verse completamente de frente, sin disfraz alguno para poder revelar sus sentimientos…su amor por el.

El sonrojo subió inmediatamente a sus mejillas…pues el día anterior pudo haber sido su oportunidad de decir lo que realmente sentía por el. Recordó que no estaba sola, si no acompañada por Yamazaki, y borro rápidamente el sonrojo de sus mejillas y contesto a la pregunta.

"Quería decirle algo importante al joven y por ello, decidí que seria mejor sin antifaces"-respondio Sakura sonriendo levemente.

"Entiendo… lo hiciste para dar a entender que era algo importante, ne?"-pregunto Yamazaki.

"¡Si!"-contesto Sakura sonriente, le alegraba saber que podía entenderse también con Yamazaki.

Siguieron caminando y no paso mucho tiempo hasta que alcanzaron llegar a la iglesia.

Entraron ambos quitándose sus gorros en forma de respeto…llegaron hasta el altar y se hincaron. La iglesia se encontraba vacía….inmeditamante llego un padre y se paro frente a ellos.

"Padre, necesitamos hablar con usted"-pidio Yamazaki aun hincado.

"Por supuesto mis hijos, por supuesto¿De que se trata?"-pregunto con amabilidad un padre, con túnica blanca, y aspecto viejo, sabio y generoso.

"Fuimos comprometidos desde nacidos, nuestra boda esta programada para la próxima semana… ¿Podemos cancelarlo?"-siguio hablando Yamazaki, mientras los ojos de Sakura solo observaban las facciones del Padre. No podía esperar a saber la respuesta…

"Mmm…un compromiso arreglado…ya veo…y me supongo no están enamorados uno del otro… ¿Hay alguien mas en sus corazones?"-pregunto el padre con una dulce sonrisa…las mejillas de ambos jóvenes se tornaron rosas al instante.

"S-si"-respondieron al mismo tiempo, y rápidamente cruzaron sus miradas…Sakura sabia que Yamazaki estaba enamorado de Chiharu…pero Yamazaki no sabia que Sakura estaba enamorada de alguien…pero no era un alguien cualquiera…era un alguien tan especial.

"Las reglas se están modernizando para nuestro país, habré de mandar una carta al obispo para saber que puedo hacer por ustedes…"- volvió a responder con tal gentileza y amabilidad el padre.

"Muchas gracias"-respondieron ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo con una leve sonrisa…pues no era una total alegría haber ido por una respuesta y salir sin ella.

Caminaron nuevamente de regreso a su humilde casa…y durante el camino, las cuestiones de Yamazaki no quedaron atrás nuevamente.

"Entonces estas enamorada del joven Syaoran"-dijo Yamazaki alzando su dedo índice al aire y con un gesto lleno de felicidad.

"¡HOE! Y-YO Y-YO…."-no sabia que responderle…por mas que supiera que era verdad lo que su amigo le había dicho pero incluso había sido tan difícil aceptarlo para ella misma.

"¡Y-yamazaki¡Iré por una cubeta con agua al rió¡Nos vemos después!"-dijo la flor de cerezo con una sonrisa nerviosa, siquiera sabia lo que decía o hacia, solo quería huir a la pregunta, y salir corriendo y eso hizo, Yamazaki acento dando una sonrisa y la castaña salio corriendo del lugar con dirección al rió.

Corría fuertemente, ni siquiera llevaba una cubeta, Yamazaki sabia a la perfección que ella no iría por agua, pero no la detendría.

Corría con todas sus fuerzas la imagen de Syaoran pasaba por su mente, y su corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente, era definitivo, no se había equivocado, estaba completamente enamorada de el.

Después de casi media hora de estar corriendo y después caminando logro arribar a la parte del rió…se sentía sola…no había nadie alrededor, todo estaba silencioso…cuanta tranquilidad se podía sentir en esos momentos.

Se dejo caer de rodillas frente al rió…dejo ver su imagen reflejada en el cristal que cubría el agua del rió…pues aun era invierno…por ello el joven Yamazaki le había descubierto y supo que realmente no iba por agua.

Seguía viendo su reflejo…y a su lado apareció el de Syaoran…volteo hacia su lado derecho rápidamente, pero Syaoran no se encontraba…una ilusión de su corazón había sido.

Puso sus manos sobre su pecho…y comenzó a cantar. (La siguiente canción es la traducción de una canción del anime de Escaflowne que se llama: Hikari No Nakae…es tan hermosa X.x)

"Lo que quería saber y lo que me duele…es que ya no puedo verte mas"-canto melodiosamente y se puso de pie…

"Adiós…te amo, mas que a nadie mas…mas profundo que al cielo…"-continuo cantando mientras se dejaba llevar por su interior y comenzaba a caminar con libertad mirando hacia el cielo…

"Este destino…que tu y yo hemos elegido…algún día entenderemos su verdadero significado"-continuo cantando mientras quería dejar salir una lagrima de sus ojos.

"Gracias…te amo, mas que a nadie mas…mas fuerte que a los sueños" –y se dejo caer nuevamente de rodillas sobre la nieve…

"Abrázame…no me dejes ir…pero no digas ni una sola palabra…"-termino ella de cantar su dulce y triste canción de amor…mientras comenzaba a dejar salir las lagrimas de sus ojos…ya comenzaba a preguntarse cuando lo volvería a ver…su pregunta fue respondida de inmediato…

Frente a su vista…desde unos arbustos…la figura de un lobo comenzaba a aparecer…los ojos de Sakura comenzaban a hacerse grandes…lo veía impresionada…es como si su canto lo hubiese llamado…se paro aprisa aun sorprendida, viendo con una expresión atónita al lobo…ese bello lobo de ojos cafés….y de pronto, la flor de cerezo corrió hacia el lobo y se abrazo a el por el cuello con fuerza. (Sin lastimarlo claro)

"¡Syaoran!"-grito mientras seguía abrazada al lobo y dejaba que sus lagrimas continuaran cayendo…el lobo recargo su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos con ternura, sobre el hombro de Sakura.

"Estas aquí"-dijo ella mientras a sus cristalinos ojos le acompañaban una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

Sakura esperaba que ese lobo que abrazaba se transformara en humano pero no lo hacia… ¿Por qué?...dejo de abrazarlo por unos momentos y le vio a los ojos.

"¿No puedes transformarte?"-pregunto con preocupación. El bello lobo negó con la cabeza…y después alzo su mirada hacia el sol…queriéndole dar una gran pista a la joven de ojos jade esmeralda.

"¡Es verdad¡No puedes exponerte al sol!... ¿Siendo lobo no te afecta?"-volvio a preguntar Sakura con curiosidad y nuevamente ese sentimiento de preocupación.

El lobo volvió a negar con la cabeza.

"¡Que bueno!"-respondio Sakura felizmente y se abrazo nuevamente a el…lo abrazo por tanto tiempo que quedo dormida en el...

Pasaron las horas necesarias para transformar al día en la noche…y aun mientras la de ojos jade esmeralda dormía…el lobo de ojos miel se transformo en hombre.

Ahora estaban ambos en forma humana, solo que el despierto y ella dormida…

Se aproximo a ella con cariño…poniéndole una dulce sonrisa a sus labios…sin duda esa sonrisa que alguna vez había sido diminuta se volvía cada vez mas hermosa.

La tomo en sus brazos como si fuera una pequeña que dormía en brazos de su madre o padre…y le beso en los labios…un beso que la fue despertando…era sencillamente encantador.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron grandes al sentir el beso…y después sus labios se separaron, y el sonrojo en ambos aparecía sin discreción.

"Te quedaste…muchas gracias"-dijo Sakura, al comprender que había quedado dormida y el lobo había esperado hasta el anochecer para poder estar en su forma original.

"quería verte"-dijo Syaoran, mientras la sujetaba cariñosamente en sus brazos nuevamente….aun cuando su interior le decía que esto no estaba bien…pero mientras su corazón se sintiera feliz; cosa que sin duda estaba mal en un vampiro; entonces todo estaría bien.

Se miraron a los ojos nuevamente…acercando sus rostros con lentitud nuevamente para reiniciar un tierno beso de_ Amor._

Y mientras aquello pasaba, dos sombras observaban con entretenimiento la escena.

-Fin del capitulo-

Magdalia Daidouji: Los amo mucho a todos ustedes por leer este fic XD muchas gracias erm O.o …KYA! TENGO QUE IRME! X.x tengo que terminar algo pendiente, asi que perdónenme por no poder dar bien los agradecimientos en esta ocasión pero traigo prisa -.-U lo lamento.

Naguchan: Awww! Mana! XD fuiste la primera en dejarme review en el capi 7, thank u very much!

Syaoran'n'SakuRocks: Hola! XD ah no te preocupes por eso, no pasa nada n.n Muchas gracias por tu gran review! XD creo que lo ame! Gracias! Siii yo tambien ame darle su merecido al engreido de Yolen XD! XD y de lo demas ya te iras enterando conforme los capis! Muchas gracias por el review!..Oh espera! O.O son dos! Wii! Muchas gracias gemelas por leerme! XD gracias!

Zauberry: hola! muchisimas gracias! XD erm si…me di cuenta que cometi el error con el numero del capi X.x, pero gracias por decirme de todos modos XD, gracias por el review!

Malfoys red-haired lover: Hola malfoys! XD muchisimas gracias por el review! tu tambien me caes muy bien ;) , no te preocupes ya veras que el golpe de inspiración llegara! De ese no hay por que preocuparse, nos vemos pronto y gracias!

Coolis17: Hola, XD muchisimas gracias por el review! lo aprecio mucho! nos vemos pronto y que estes bien coolis!

Lady esmeralda: -se abraza a lady- Ahh! Gracias por leer mi nuevo fic! TT.TT..XD erm..no se que hago agradeciendotelo en este fic pero XD de todos modos gracias, si yo se que Yolen debe morir X.x muajaja..XD bueno, muchas gracias por el review! que estes bien! Te cuidas! Y nos vemos pronto!

Ebblin-chan: Konbanwa Ebblin-chan! Muchas gracias por el review! wahoa! XD Yolen recibio su merecido como el putrefacto gusano que es! Muajajaja! (O.o que profunda soy …XD) Muchas gracias por el comentario! Y soy de Tamaulipas XD erm, si, soy del norte XD tehehe, Feliz puente a ti tambien! Te la pasas genial! X.x yo tengo que desfilar mañana…nos vemos pronto!

Mitsuki Himura: Hola! no te preocupes, claro que no ofendiste, muchas gracias por el review! y no te preocupes XD romantica es mi segundo nombre asi que eso nunca faltara! Nos vemos pronto!

Doremi3: Hola doremi! Estoy bien gracias por preguntar! Tambien espero que te encuentres bien, muchas gracias por el review! TT.TT gracias por el comentario! Oh, mi correo? Por supuesto que te lo doy!...es magdalita-lindura (El guion es bajo, pero X.x esto no lo edita) Te deseo suerte yo tambien! Que te vaya bonito! Y gracias nuevamente!

Hikari-sys: Hola hikari! Muchas gracias por tu review! y comentario!...pero quiero hacer una gran aclaracion…

**Nota Importante Para todos:** Yo ya no uso la inspiración como un metodo para mantenerme escribiendo. Eso esta mal, y es un error en el que muchos hemos caído…por culpa de la inspiración muchos dicen que ya no pueden actualizar pero verdaderamente no es por culpa de la inspiración. Una historia se planea…estas cuatro últimas historias han sido bien planeadas y por ello no he tenido problemas para actualizar, ni me atraso ni nada….tengo todo planeado así que se lo que sucederá con esta historia de principio a fin. La inspiración solo la uso para idear la historia…pero lo demás es planear como sucederán las cosas, ordenarlo todo y así no dependeré de la inspiración. _Por ello no acepto jamás consejos de los lectores…además me gusta usar mis ideas no las de otras personas, es lo que mas aprecio de un autor: originalidad. _

Hikari-sys: XP ok ya hice mi explicación, no estoy molesta contigo ni nada o.o no te preocupes, es solo que cuando yo escribo para aclarar sobre algo o escribo mis historias, soy seria n.nU, pero muchisimas gracias por el review! aprecio muchisimo que me leas en ambas historias! Pero ya estan planeadas, aun asi gracias por las sugerencias n.n, espero verte pronto! que estes bien! X.x espero no te hayas enojado conmigo T.T

Ghia Hikari: Hola! muchas gracias! XD que bueno que te hayan gustado! Nos vemos pronto y que estes bien!

Hillary: Hola hillary! Muchísimas gracias por el review! XD que gusto que te haya agradado el cap! Nos leemos pronto!

Pily14ccs: Hola Pily! waa! –se abraza a pily- XD ya extrañaba tus reviews XD tehehe! Muchas gracias por el review! ojala tu computadora reviva T.T! realmente tu computadora y la mia se parecen XD jejeje, muchas gracias por el review! nos vemos pronto!besos!

SAKURITA LEE: Hola! XD jajaja! Syaoran hermoso! Claro! XD muchas gracias por tu review! que bueno que te gusten mis fics TT.TT! gracias nos leemos pronto!

Lonelysoul: Gracias por seguirme dejando review! XD lamento por cortar los capitulos asi, pero es que yo amo la intriga XD entonces bueno…XD jeje. Muchisimas gracias por el review! Ya veremos que pasa con el paso de los capitulos que quedan, nos vemos pronto! y muchas gracias ;)!

Cynthia: Konbanwa cynthia! Gracias por leerme TT.TT! –se abraza a cynthia- tu tambien leiste mi nuevo fic! gracias! TT.TT…en cuando a lo del final del fic o.oU..erm..XD ya veremos….si me conoces bien a través de lo que has leído de mi en las historias…mas bien, como hago mis historias, entonces te deberás imaginar de una manera mas acertada el final de la historia XD. Muchas gracias! Matta-ne!

Aiko: NOOOOOOOO! XD Aiko me quiere matar! –sale corriendo- …-regresa- O.O fiuuf, aiko desaparecio XD….Muchas gracias por el review Aiko! XD creeme diciendome eso XD se que te gusto el capitulo, bueno o.o al menos eso espero, XD muchas gracias por el review! saludos desde el norte de mexico tambien, besos!

Kaori-kagome: XD hola kaori! Muchas gracias por el review! lo se! XD eriol fue el heroe del capitulo! muere yolen! Muajaja! XD ok ignora eso…muchas gracias por el review! XD pues ya viste al otou-san de syaoran XD que mágicamente todo lo sabe..magicamente…si claro XD…Muchas gracias por el review! nos leemos pronto!

Angel of the watery: WATERY! –se abraza nuevamente- XD NOOOO! Internet de watery no mueras TT.TT!...bueno T.T sniff sniff…muchas gracias por el review! me da muchisimo gusto que me sigas leyendo! XD siii yolen! Nosotras nos encargamos de el XD muajaja. Matta-ne watery! Cuidate mucho!

Darthmoncy: Hola! gracias por el review! que feliz soy de que te haya gustado el capitulo! XD ojala este tambien te haya gustado! Gracias! XD todos esos lios se iran resolviendo con los capitulos no te preocupes XD..o.o buena las dudas XD jejeje. O.O bueno eriol fue el hermoso vampiro que ataco a yolen XD este si…bueno muchas gracias por el review! XD nos vemos pronto!

-Fin de los agradecimientos-

Magdalia Daidouji: -.-U que lio….me entretube mas rato de lo pensado respondiendo, pero…que importa! XD es divertido! Bueno, muchas gracias por sus bellos reviews!..O.o he notado que de pronto me desaparecen lectores, luego vienen nuevos, luego vuelven a aparecer los desaparecidos X.x etc etc…XD es extra;o, bueno, muchas gracias!

Nota: XD lean mi nuevo fic "La Princesa" y los amare con todo mi corazon.

Hasta pronto!

OH MALDICION! COMO PUDE OLVIDAR DECIRSELOS! X.X! la proxima semana entro a examenes…erm lo que significa, no actualizo nada la proxima semana XD hasta el viernes o sabado de la proxima semana, muchas gracias por los reviews!


	9. Dolor

Dracula

Magdalia Daidouji: Muchas gracias por leerme, en verdad se los agradezco, nos estamos acercando al final de esta historia ;).

Nota: XD no se que hago actualizando…aun me queda un examen XD. Bah nunca descuido mis estudios XD.

Escribiendo a las: 12.00 am (¿Porque? XD no se, mis palabras fluyen mejor a esta hora)

Escuchando: You Are My Love (Versión Japonesa)- Tsubasa Chronicle

Drácula

Capitulo 9: Dolor.

¿Por qué el Amor es tan cruel y nos hace ver las cosas de el color que no es?...

Vivir en la ilusión es bueno…es una mejor opción que la realidad…

¿Por qué?

Porque si vives en la ilusión puedes ser más feliz de lo que jamás pensaste que podrías serlo…si vives en la realidad…tu felicidad tendrá un límite y algún día acabara.

Pero somos humanos y estamos forzados a habitar en la realidad…en el espacio en donde no todo puede ser como quieres…donde los límites abundan y la felicidad escasea…

Sin embargo…aun pienso que debemos darnos un poco de tiempo para estar en la ilusión y dejar a nuestros corazones alcanzar la felicidad deseada.

Y por ello…

"Te quiero…"-susurro la castaña nuevamente… ¿Por qué lo susurraba? ¿Por qué no lo decía en voz alta y que todo el mundo se enterara que estaba enamorada de un demonio? ¿Por qué?.

Tenía miedo del rechazo….

El vampiro después de haber plantado tal tierno beso en sus labios…pego su frente a la frente de la castaña…ambos rostros juntos en un cuadro hermoso.

Sus ojos querían decir tantas cosas… ¿Por qué no las decía? ¿¡Por que?

"Sakura…"-pronuncio su nombre, mientras separaba su frente de la de ella…mientras le veía con ternura y tristeza…sabia que no debía verla…pero no podía aguantarlo…tenia que verla…quería verla…deseaba estar con ella…le hacia feliz estar con ella…su mundo salía de las tinieblas al estar a su lado…era algo tan especial…y ni siquiera sabia el nombre del sentimiento.

"Syaoran… ¿N-no puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche verdad?"-pregunto la flor de cerezo con ojos tristes y tiernos ojos que suplicaban por que aceptara...ella también anhelaba estar con el…porque lo amaba. Que fortuna que ella sabia el nombre del sentimiento.

"No"-respondio Syaoran mientras bajaba su mirada, y su boca mostraba esa seriedad…esa…_tristeza_…porque…cuando estaba cerca de ella su lado humano sobresalía y le hacia conocer tantos sentimientos que siendo un demonio ignoraba…

"¿Es…porque no quieres verme?"-pregunto Sakura. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en esa pregunta? ¿Acaso no entendía que el arriesgaba su vida solo para ir a verla?.

"Ya te lo dije…quiero verte, Sakura"-respondio el pequeño lobo subiendo su mirada hacia la castaña. Ella sabia que no podía estar con el…pero tenia tanto miedo de preguntarlo y recibir una respuesta.

"… ¿No puedes estar conmigo, verdad?"-se armo de valor la de ojos jade esmeralda al preguntar. Bajo su mirada por completo…su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo…le pesaba tanto tener que escuchar la respuesta.

Syaoran no respondió nada…incluso le dolía dar la respuesta.

Miro a la castaña a los ojos y con su mano acaricio la mejilla izquierda de Sakura.

"T-te quiero…"-dijo con temor Sakura… ¡Lo había dicho en voz alta!...pero tartamudeo por nerviosismo por lo tanto no fue tan clara al hablar.

Syaoran le miro con confusión quitando su mano de la mejilla de Sakura…no había entendido el mensaje.

"¡Te quiero!"-grito la castaña con valor…con esperanza…con fe….quería recibir la misma respuesta por parte del Príncipe…pero sabia…que era imposible.

"… ¿Quererme?"-pregunto desconociendo el sentido que Sakura le estaba dando a la palabra…aunque… ella ya se lo había explicado una vez….y como un vampiro nunca olvida…entonces simplemente lo volvió a recordar.

"O-olvídalo…"-respondió Sakura mientras giraba su mirada hacia otro lado que no fuera el rostro de Syaoran…le dolía ver esa confusión en el rostro de su amado…esa confusión que le decía que el no la amaba…y le dolía tanto…que tratando de ser lo mas silenciosa posible… comenzó a llorar…

Es increíble como una lágrima…el agua…es el símbolo de la tristeza del corazón.

El pequeño lobo de ojos ámbar se acerco a ella…le tomo por los hombros…y le beso la frente.

¿Acaso eso significaba que el no la quería? ¿Estaba dando ese tierno beso como una disculpa por no quererla?...eran las interpretaciones que le daba Sakura a ese tierno beso en su frente.

Pero me alegra y devasta decir…que no dijo que la quería.

No lo dijo porque acorde a la explicación de Sakura de lo que era querer…lo que el sentía no concordaba del todo…lo que el sentía era aun mas profundo…mucho mas profundo y no sabia como llamarlo…por ello…prefirió dar un beso en la frente con dulzura.

Y mientras eso ocurría durante la noche…si ambos jóvenes estaban desaparecidos para los que cuidaban de ellos…solo podía significar preocupaciones.

"¿Sakura? ¿Dónde esta Sakura?"-pregunto Rika con preocupación mientras pasaba por el pasillo que tenia una puerta para cada habitación, y al abrir la puerta que llevaba a la habitación de Sakura veía que solo se encontraba Tomoyo que estaba dibujando un nuevo diseño para la creación de uno de sus vestidos.

"Fue por agua al rió"-respondio Tomoyo subiendo su mirada hacia Rika, sonriendo dulcemente…

"Pero…el rió esta congelado…Yamazaki trajo las reservas desde que empezó el invierno…"-dijo Rika mientras su mirada sorprendida iba hacia la nada y analizaba las cosas…Sakura había mentido.

"Supongo que quería estar sola"-respondio Tomoyo con dulzura al adivinar por las facciones de Rika que había descubierto que Sakura no estaba en el rió.

"Supongo. Oye Tomoyo…"-llamo Rika mientras su mirada iba a dar hacia la ventana.

"¿Si?"-respondio amable la de cabellos largos.

"Llevo dos días viendo a ese lobo blanco frente a tu ventana..."-decía Rika mientras con cierto nerviosismo se atrevía a señalar al lobo blanco de bellos ojos azules que estaba sentado unos cuantos metros frente a la ventana.

"Lo he estado alimentando"-daba su excusa…

Y si esa era la "preocupación" de los humanos que cuidaban de Sakura…pero como tenían sentimientos y comprendían lo que era querer un momento de soledad…los vampiros estarían el doble de "preocupados"…pero por otras razones…

"¡Su majestad! ¡Hemos visto al Príncipe!"-llegaron dos murciélagos que seguido se transformaron en dos blancos hombres de cabello negro recogido hacia atrás y envueltos en capas negras. Parecía que habían llegado en mal momento para interrumpir al rey del inframundo.

"….."-

"¿S-su majestad?"-temieron los vampiros al preguntar.

"…Solo respondan si estaba haciendo algo indebido…"-dijo Drácula padre sosteniendo su copa de vino tratando de sonar el soberano mas paciente de todos. Pero…la paciencia también tiene sus límites.

"Er-…El Príncipe Syaoran estaba…estaba…con la sucia humana"-completo el Vampiro su gran e importante aviso…y al momento de decirlo, aquella copa que sostenía la mano del vampiro, fue apretada y rota haciéndola añicos.

"M-majestad…"-realmente estaban asustados…tentar al rey de los demonios a enojarse…no era definitivamente la mejor opción…de hecho era lo peor que podrías hacer en tu vida porque seria probablemente lo ultimo que harías porque después de hacerlo quizás te quitaría la existencia en este mundo.

"Ese imbecil… ¿No le deje claro las cosas?... ¿Acaso no le dije que no se volviera a acercar a ella?...Las consecuencias de la desobediencia son graves…y es hora de que las viva"-hablo Drácula padre poniéndose de pie con decisión a lograr su propósito…quitarle la vida a Sakura.

La luna estaba particularmente bella esa noche…era media luna…pero brillaba de una manera en especial…tal vez significaba algo.

Cuando el viento sopla mas fuerte…es cuando algo interesante va a suceder.

Cuando la luna brilla con intensidad…ten cuidado.

El joven Vampiro la tenia en sus brazos nuevamente en sus brazos…deseaba que ese momento perdurara…no verle llegar fin…no tener que despedirse…no tener que ser un demonio.

Pero tan solo quedaba una semana para que su sangre y existencia humana se esfumara de este mundo…una semana para que jamás volviera a ver a los ojos a Sakura y sintiera paz al estar con ella…ya que siendo demonio…la mataría…y el jamás permitirá que algo malo le pasara…así que jamás la volvería a ver por el bien de ella…ya no era por su propio bien…porque su propio bien ya no importaba si siendo demonio no tenia esperanzas de nada…

"Me hace feliz estar contigo"-dijo la castaña mientras sus labios formaban una sonrisa ligera que reflejaba la tristeza de no haber recibido un "Te quiero" de los labios de Syaoran. Estaba siendo rodeada por sus brazos…sintiéndose tan calida y protegida en ellos…como jamás podría sentirse con alguien más…jamás.

En el momento en que la flor de cerezo dijo aquello…los brazos de Syaoran la apretaron aun más con cariño y afecto…no se sentía con el valor suficiente para responderle que el también se sentía feliz de estar con ella. Pero decirse aquello…solo aumentaba el sufrimiento que probablemente cargarían en el futuro…probablemente…quizás no.

Y quizás no…porque aun quedaba un rayo de esperanza…la ultima luz de fe…

Si Syaoran descubría sus verdaderos sentimientos por ella…tal vez eso los salvaría a ambos…pero tenia que darse cuenta antes de que lo peor pudiese ocurrir.

¿Qué es lo peor se preguntaran?...

Lo peor es simplemente lo que te traiga mayor dolor…y lo que podría traerles mayor dolor a ellos dos…era llegar a perder esa persona especial…

¿Y como podría eso ocurrir?

Tan fácilmente…solo necesitaba aparecer el demonio mas temible del averno…el mas poderoso…Drácula.

Quien por cierto, corría por el bosque, transformado en un espectral lobo negro de ojos rojos…corría acompañado de dos lobos mas…podían olfatear la sangre de Sakura…la sangre de Syaoran…solo era cuestión de que llegaran y todo terminaría…pero…

-"Grhhhh"-uno de los tres lobos se detuvo y comenzó a gruñir hacia un árbol…parecía carecer de sentido de la vista pues no había nadie frente a ellos…aparentemente no había nadie frente a ellos.

El lobo negro, Drácula padre camino al frente de los tres, mostrándose como el líder…aun de pie frente al árbol…como si esperaran el ataque de algo…

Y de pronto…algo parecido a una bala callo en la pierna del lobo Drácula, haciéndole chillar de dolor…los lobos acompañantes de drácula se pusieron frente a el para "protegerlo" de lo que fuera que lo había atacado.

Un hombre con una capucha de color azul marino muy fuerte, cayó del árbol hincado sosteniendo algo parecido a un arco…pero que sin duda funcionaba diferente…

Era uno de los pocos…extraños...casi inexistentes…Cazadores de Vampiros.

Había sido advertido de la apariencia que tomaban los vampiros al transformarse en lobo, y siendo tan peculiares le fue fácil reconocerlos.

Y sin siquiera saberlo…sin tener la mas remota idea…había salvado una vida…Sakura.

-Fin del Capitulo-

Magdalia Daidouji: o,o no lo acabe ayer X.x…lo estoy terminando hoy 23 de septiembre XD despues de haber terminado mis ultimos dos examenes…YAAYYY! SOOOY LIBRE! MUAJAJAJA!...XD este si claro…XD muchas gracias por su apoyo!

-Agradecimiento-

Naguchan: TT,TT aww mi manita… XD! ya se Syao es un hermoso hermoso hermoso hermoso….-horas despues- hermoso XD hombre-vampiro…T,T ay que conseguirnos uno XD! y de nada XD, Matta ne manis! Cuidate tu también XD te veo en el msn XD

YiNgFa-SC: Konnichiwa YingFa! XD…wah XD en serio te hace suspirar, que feliz soy XD, bueno…o.oU creo que hice muy metiches a los personajes de la historia XD siempre andan interrumpiendo jaja XD. Actualize lo mas pronto posible n.n muchas gracias por el review! XD Cuidate tu tambien! Bye bye!

Lady Esmeralda: Hola lady! Muchas gracias por el review : )! Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, wah! XD… que bueno que te gusta como escribo me pone muy contenta saberlo :D! ….XD si lady! A darles a Drácula p. y a Yolen! XD!...

Cuidate mucho tu tambien y que estes muy bien, nos leemos pronto XD!

Cynthia: Hola Cynthia!  yup, actualizo cuando puedo XD, que bueno que te guste la trama de las historias X.x si no creo que no te tendria de lectora y TT,TT eres una excelente lectora –se abraza a cynthia- y no seria lo mismo responder reviews –se pone dramatica- y TT.TT…XD etc etc…Muchisimas gracias!

Sakurita lee: Konnichi-pu Sakurita! XD erm...siempre corto los capitulos en la parte interesante XD no puedo evitarlo tehehe XD ! por supuesto que no me tardo!  actualizo siempre que me es posible, y me da gusto que me esperes :), muchas gracias! nos vemos pronto! XD syaoran te amamos!

Kaori Kagome: Hi Kaori! que bueno que te haya gustado! ;.;…XD vaya le atinaste fueron Vampiros los que los estaban viendo..XD pense que iban a creer que eran eriol y tomoyo…o.o bueno de hecho creo que si lo creyeron XD excepto tu XD wah genial! XD..Muchas gracias! y suerte a ti tambien!

Met-chan: ;.; wah? Enserio me dejas reviews? ;.; muchas gracias!..XD ff . net malo XD no me manda algunos reviews T,T…que bueno que te guste la historia me pone muy contenta, muchas gracias! ;)

Ebblin-chan: Konnichiwa Ebblin-chan! XD yep yo también tengo una imaginación medio sangrienta O.o podría escribir novelas de terror…pero…que va XD soy una romántica de primera XD…Wah, la tienes? XD es hermosa!...XD bueno ya viste que eran dos metiches Vampiros los que veian a Saku y Syao T,T. Gracias por haberme deseado suerte ;) mucha suerte a ti tambien! Que estes bien!

Coolis17: Konnichiwa Coolis! XD si es algo bueno lo que me quieres decir entonces puedes repetirlo cuantas veces quieras  yo sere feliz leyendolo XD, muchas gracias por el review!

Pily14ccs: Wah! XD y por ser tu review mas largo lo ame, muchas gracias, realmente espero que puedan solucionar el problema con tu computadora ya que esta es una chatarra XD y se muere cuando quiere…o,o suicidio…XD jaja. Gracias por seguir leyendola, me hace muy feliz, no importa si no dejaste review antes  se que es porque no podias, pero me hace feliz que hayas estado leyendola XD muchas gracias! Abrazos byes!

Syaoran'n'SakuRocks: Wah! Las hermanas! XD me encanta escribirle a dos personas en un review. (o.o ni idea de porque…XD) XD soy una malvada siempre las dejo en suspenso ne? XD…Y a mi me encanto que les haya gustado el capitulo : ) muchas gracias por sus buenos comentarios que son simplemente geniales XD y me pone mas contenta ver que las tengo intrigadas! (sep XD soy malvada) …wah, XD la cancion es divina, deben bajarla ;)! XD, reitero, muchas gracias por apoyarme ! Cuídense mis hermanas locas! XD

Malfoys red-haired lover: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo Malfoys! …T.T yup, la inspiración es mala X.x ya no ahí que depender de ella! Wajajaja! Planear historias es mejor! XD pero si es indispensable para que fluyan las palabras o,o yep yep… y ya viste que lei tu historia y que me encanto ;) sigue asi Malfoys!

Aiko: AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!...XD me rei tanto pero tanto con tu review, XD, muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios Aiko XD me ponen tan feliz y animada XD muchas gracias ….XD ya recibió parte de su merecido el vampirillo! XD pero ya sabes si se pasa XD te lo encargo! Jajaja… Muchisimas gracias por desearme suerte ;) al parecer me fue bien, abrazos byes byes! n.n

Subaruchan: Wah! Subaruchan! –se abraza a subaruchan- XD! que gusto tenerte de vuelta, aunque solo te me ausentaste por un capi XD asi que no pasa nada ;) ademas soy yo la que esta muy agradecida de que leas mi historia. Y hago las cosas dulces porque…XD dios mio soy una mendiga romantica X.x, XD demasiado para el bienestar de mi salud mental XD jajaja. Wah! Te pegue mi carita! XD yay! Wah! Subaruchan es observadora! n.n….XD la primera que se dio cuenta XD…tehehe XD –aplausos- …yep yep…casualidades no existen n.n…O.o mendigas clamp contagian sus frases! XD…y Wa! muchas gracias TT.TT –empieza a dramatizar y se abraza a subaruchan- amo los animos que me das son taaaan lindos TT,TT –se suena la nariz- TT,TT sniff sniff…realmente agradezco tener una lectora como tu ! Cuidate mucho! nos vemos!

Hikari-sys: wah! No toy ofendida! TT,TT..XD ya lo arreglamos, que bueno, tu no te preocupes  me alegra poder platicar contigo…O.o aunque nos llevamos ocho lindas horas de diferencia…XD bueno…Muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo Hikari! Nos vemos pronto!

Akirachinty: Hola! o,o me olvide de ti?...dios mio! X.x –se desmaya- x.x wah…lo siento mucho! T,T pero sabes que amo tus reviews también asi que espero que me disculpes X.x, gracias por haberme deseado suerte  y yo también te deseo lo mejor. Bye!

Lonelysoul: Hola! XD wah, sip, esa es la traducción…O.o cuando andaba de ocsiosa me puse a sacarla XD es tan linda …sip Sakura y syaoran hermosos X.x pareja favorita XD, XD siiii, XD luz de esperanza para el compromiso de Saku con Yamazaki XD! jajajajaja. Muchismas gracias  no te preocupes, con que te hayas molestado en dejar review XD estoy muy conforme y feliz. Bye bye! cuidate!

ParvatiP-Patty: Hola Parvati! Ya actualicé así que ahora si ya estoy libre XD y podemos conversar tehehe XD muchas gracias por el review! y continué lo mas pronto posible y espero te haya gustado la actualización ! Nos vemos!

Cristy: cristy! Muchas gracias por el review:D! XD me gusta que me dejes reviews, aunque sea uno XD o cuando puedas  me pone contenta, yo adoro saber que te gustan mis fics XD muchisimas gracias! nos vemos! te cuidas! 

Luna310: Hola Luna! Muchisimas gracias por el review! XD que bueno que te guste el fic y pienses eso de el  realmente me pone contenta, y me pone aun mas contenta XD saber que eres una de mis lectoras :D muchisimas gracias Luna. Sip, estos mendigos examenes X.x! gracias por desearme suerte : ) al fin los termine XD, nos vemos pronto!

Zashi18: -se abraza a Zashi fuertemente- XD Zashi! (puse muchísimos signos de admiración pero creo que esto no los va a editar XD) T,T ya había pensado que te habia dejado de gustar la historia X.x y por eso no me escribías, Muchisimas gracias por tus largos reviews que por supuesto me fascina leer XD. Disfrute de leer el review : ) con tus opiniones acerca de los capítulos pasados XD estaba muy contenta porque lo enviaste tu XD y te me habias desaparecido, pero no te preocupes, no hay nada de porque avergonzarte yo estoy muy feliz de que puedas leerme ahora ;) y que bueno que te gustan mis capitulos, saberlo me pone muy feliz ;) espero leerte pronto Zashi! Te cuidas mucho!

Xpick: Hola! muchas gracias: D! XD que bueno que te guste el fic, XD se me suben las pilas de saberlo, realmente gracias , actualize lo mas pronto posible! Muchas gracias! 

-Fin de los agradecimientos-

Magdalia Daidouji: n.n wah….o.o……erm…espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado XD, me retrase menos de lo pensando….sigo con mi record de un capitulo de mis tres fics en progreso por semana o.o….o.o…O,O…O.o…excepto Quien cree en el amor que apropósito deje un tiempo de dos semanas entre capitulo para que mi fic de Drácula lo alcanzara en numero de capitulos….XD asi que terminaran al mismo tiempo, dejándome con mi nuevo fic, que creo que va a dar para muchos capítulos o.oU…gracias a quienes lo leyeron XD

Termine escribiendo a las : 1: 48: p.m

Escuchando: Amurita- Tsubasa Chronicle.

o.O esas canciones hacen que me fluyan mejor las palabras…XD!

Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews!

Nos vemos pronto!


	10. Un momento

Dracula

Magdalia Daidouji: Hola! Los amo y por supuesto a sus reviews también XD.

Gracias por todo su apoyo.

Escribiendo a las: 12: 15 a.m (XD lo mismo, mis palabras fluyen mejor a estas horas)

Nota: o.o me siento romántica…XD!

Drácula

Capitulo 10: Un momento.

Tal vez y si no fuera mucho pedir…los enamorados desearían un momento.

Un momento en el que solo estén ellos…donde el tiempo deja de correr…deja de fluir…la noción de el ya no existe…donde el cielo es infinito y no se sabe mas del suelo.

Aunque realmente…todos necesitamos un momento.

Ya sea para pensar, hablar, discutir, escuchar, disfrutar…pero lo necesitamos.

Necesitamos de ese espacio de tiempo que puede ser relativamente corto pero para nosotros no tendrá fin, pues será…nuestro momento.

Y si lo que deseas es conseguir un momento para pensar…pide a la soledad que te acompañe…ella no te molestara.

"Sakura…"-dijo el mientras con suavidad comenzaba a dejar de aprisionar a la castaña con sus brazos.

"¿Ya es hora de irte, ne?"-pregunto ella tratando de sonar dulce y cariñosa, sin preocupaciones y por supuesto sin la tristeza que sentía de tener que decirle adiós…nuevamente sin saber cuando lo volvería a ver.

"Si"-respondio el soltándola por completo…poniéndose de pie. La castaña se puso de pie frente a el.

Era tan tarde…ya solo le quedaban entonces seis días al vampiro…pues había gastado su primer día…amándola.

"Nos seguiremos viendo… ¿verdad?"-pregunto Sakura…su corazón le daba la respuesta afirmativa…se aceleraba y pensaba en un "si"…mas la mente que es la mas sisañosa de todas le decía que no volvería a ver…jamás.

"…Eso creo"-por fin se animo a responder algo sensato el Príncipe. Porque sabía que su corazón le seguiría obligando ir a verla…pero que si llegaba a ser descubierto, todo esto terminaría en algo fatal….lastima que…realmente fue descubierto.

Descubierto por dos vampiros que realmente andaban metiendo sus grandes y enormes narices en donde les incumbía…fueron a decirle todo al respecto al Rey. Haciendo al demonio….enfurecer…perder su paciencia…la paciencia ya no existía mas en el…había llegado a su limite…la había deshecho. Se contuvo tantas veces de llegar a haberle hecho algo temible a su hijo…pero al parecer el 'insensato' no había entendido, el 'imbecil' no había aprendido…debía hacerlo...según el Rey.

"Su majestad…lo logre…aniquile al Cazador"-dijo un vampiro de cabellos lacios y rubios entrando dentro de una especie de cueva, donde Drácula padre reposaba con 'tranquilidad'…su pierna aun sangraba pero definitivamente en menor cantidad…lo cual aliviaba un poco a sus vasallos acompañantes.

"Muy bien Yolen…bien hecho…en verdad. Estupida pierna… ¡Deja de sangrar!"-se quejo con coraje el rey de los demonios al ver como aun algo de ese liquido rojo escurría por su pierna. Yolen le miro sin que el soberano de las tinieblas se diese cuenta, con un sumo gesto de asco…era tan hipócrita.

"No puedo creerlo…no puedo moverme. Como lobo…el dolor se duplicara…y como murciélago…caeré al volar…. ¡Esto es imposible!"-siguio quejándose el Rey por su herida…cual había sido causada por un Cazador de Vampiros...siento lastima por el pobre hombre…salvo una vida sin saberlo…y entrego la suya.

"Su alteza sugiero quedarnos durante esta noche…"-hablo el segundo Vampiro como sugerencia.

"¿Eres un idiota o que?...Hay una cosa resplandeciente que sale por el amanecer al que he llamado sol por toda mi vida con sumo desprecio….si nos quedamos, moriremos imbeciles"-maldijo Drácula padre viendo con tanto rencor hacia su pierna…por su culpa estaba arriesgándose tanto.

Aunque todas las cosas suceden por algo….fue el destino que hubiese ido tras la vida de Sakura…y haber encontrado un pequeño problema en el camino…que marcaría un nuevo destino para los tres.

"Será…imposible moverlo, señor. Acepto la sugerencia…debemos quedarnos. Taparemos con rocas la entrada de esta clase de cueva, de ese modo el sol no nos alcanzara…y si nos transformamos en lobo el efecto no nos causara tanto daño. Puedo decir que el único privilegio que obtuvo el joven Príncipe de ser mitad humano es que al ser lobo no puede sentir el arder del sol…sin embargo nosotros si lo sentimos…no nos ha llegado a matar…pero ha llegado a un grado aproximado a eso"-dijo Yolen analizando cada opción que tenia…y al parecer...la única disponible por el momento era quedarse en aquella cueva y no salir hasta que el soberano del mal dijera que el dolor de su pierna se había desvanecido.

Habían sido por suerte, salvados por un Cazador de Vampiros…cual es una pena su existencia ya no se encontraba en este mundo, lastima.

Pero al menos solo había sido una vida en lugar de dos…ya que probablemente el temible demonio pudo haber matado al cazador y después a Sakura. Pero fue una fortuna que el cazador le dejo un pequeño regalo en su pierna derecha.

Los castaños estaban de pie viéndose a los ojos…con cierta sensación nostálgica…amorosa…tierna…dolorosa.

"Entonces…nos veremos después Syaoran…"-se despidió la castaña con dulzura mientras su mirada seguía cruzada con la de el pequeño lobo.

Muchos pensamientos pasaban por su mente, algunos mas agradables que otros, algunos nerviosos, tristes, solitarios, dulces, amorosos…quería despedirse apropiadamente de el…pero…

"Adiós"-dijo por ultima vez al recordar en su mente…que no obtuvo una respuesta al confesar sus sentimientos. Dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda, con su mirada baja y dolida esperando partir lo antes posible.

La mano de syaoran le detuvo sosteniéndola del brazo antes de que ella pudiera dar un paso más.

La castaña con duda comenzó a girar su cabeza hacia el…y tan pronto logro cruzar nuevamente su mirada con la de el….el puso su mano sobre la mejilla de la castaña y le dio un beso de despedida.

Separándose nuevamente con esos rostros de amor….ambos dieron su definitiva media vuelta….y partieron por rumbos separados…sin dejar de pensar en el otro.

Tan solo comenzó a pisar terreno del bosque y se vio transformado en el único y más hermoso lobo de Inglaterra…el lobo café con blanco de preciosos ojos miel.

Comenzó a correr con prisa hacia otra parte del bosque…a la cual no acostumbraba a ir…solo cuando quería pensar…solo el y su soledad.

Subió a la parte mas alta del bosque…donde se veían los comienzos del rió…era como si viniera de una montaña. Se sentó frente al rió cual estaba hecho hielo y su mirada de color miel se quedo viendo por un indeterminado tiempo el que reflejo que se formaba de si mismo en el vidrio de hielo.

El lobo solo veía el agua con seriedad…mientras por su mente la dulce oración de la flor de cerezo pasaba por su mente:

"¡Te quiero!"

La palabra 'querer'…según le había dicho la castaña…es cuando esa persona te importa mucho y quieres lo mejor para ella. Y era justamente…lo que sentía en esos momentos… sin embargo sentía al repasar en su mente el significado de la palabra 'querer'…que no era…no era lo suficiente.

Porque no solo le importaba mucho…era la persona que más le importaba en el mundo. No solo quería lo mejor para ella…deseaba estar con ella siempre…ser feliz…con ella…siempre.

Eran sentimientos desconocidos… ¿Cómo descubriría lo que eran?

Y de pronto al lado de su reflejo apareció el de otro lobo…uno blanco de bellos ojos azules…cual no espero mucho tiempo y se transformo en hombre.

"¿También querías pensar?"-le pregunto Eriol con su dulce sonrisa esperando por que el castaño se transformara en humano y le diese una respuesta verbal.

"…Si"-respondio Syaoran con seriedad mientras proseguía sentado sobre la nieve, frente al rió congelado, pero con su mirada girada hacia su compañero vampiro…su amigo vampiro.

"… ¿Que venias a pensar? …. ¿en esa niña?"-pregunto Eriol entrecerrando sus ojos sonriendo tiernamente. Segundo demonio…ya que el primero era Syaoran…que no llamaba 'sucia humana' a Sakura. Sin duda el de ojos azules tenía algún afecto por los humanos.

"Uh…yo…"-decia Syaoran intentando no responder…un leve sonrojo invadía sus mejillas al ser descubierto.

"… ¿Qué es lo que sientes por ella?"-pregunto repentinamente Eriol comprendiendo a la perfección por la cara que había puesto Syaoran que realmente venia a pensar en ella. Este vampiro hablaba tan…humano.

"…Vine a pensar en eso"-respondio Syaoran desviando su mirada al suelo. No le gustaba hablar mucho sobre como se sentía. Nunca lo hacia…solía guardárselo para el solo.

"¿Entonces no sabes lo que sientes por ella?"-pregunto el vampiro analizando la situación.

"…Ella una vez me dijo…que querer significaba cuando una persona te importa mucho…y quieres lo mejor para ella…pero yo…se que lo que siento no es eso…"-respondió el Príncipe girando su mirada hacia su reflejo en el cristal nuevamente.

"¿Crees sentir _amor _por ella?"-Listo…era todo…Eriol era su nuevo diccionario humano…el que acababa de abrirle las puertas…a la esperanza.

"¿Qué es am-…..Amor?"-tambien había tenido sus dificultades al decir la palabra, pero la aprendio rápido. Al momento de haber escuchado al joven vampiro esa palabra giro de inmediato su cabeza hacia el.

"Tal vez no debería decírtelo…es la palabra prohibida. Si tu padre sabe que te la dije…tal vez me asesine"-respondio Eriol con una tierna sonrisa.

"Uh…"-Syaoran no replico al respecto. Si saberlo era algo que ponía en riesgo la vida de alguien…prefería no enterarse del significado.

"Pero…saberlo podría ayudarte…así que te lo diré. El amor es un sentimiento que tienen los humanos…es algo casi indescriptible…y es algo profundo…es cuando sienten que darían su vida por esa persona que ven en modo especial…solo por verla sana y salva. Cuando serian capaces de sacrificarse a vivir en la miseria…solo para poder ver feliz a esa persona. Cuando es la persona mas importante….la mas valiosa"-respondio Eriol desviando su mirada hacia el cielo oscuro de la noche…y viendo en el…el rostro de una persona en especial…algo que su imaginación le hacia ver y soñar.

"…Yo siento…que yo"-respondió Syaoran volteando a ver a Eriol…esperando que su amigo le diera un nuevo consejo…pero el de cabellos negros azulados solo volvió su mirar hacia el pequeño lobo…y sonrió.

"Prénsalo muy bien Syaoran…yo vine a pensar en una decisión que tengo que hacer…debo irme ahora o no tendré tiempo de volver antes de que el sol salga….piensalo"-dijo Eriol….se transformo en aquel bello lobo tan blanco como la nieve y con ojos tan hermosos y azules…y salio corriendo dirección a la aldea.

El apuesto Príncipe de las tinieblas y el terror…se puso al fin de pie…y comenzó a caminar en su forma de hombre…hacia la mansión de los vampiros…tal vez…una larga caminata le haría bien.

Mientras tanto…Sakura ya había logrado llegar a su casa…ya era tarde muy tarde…

Y sin embargo al abrir la puerta de la casa y entrar dentro de ella…nadie le esperaba. Se sintió aliviada de no haber tenido que enfrentar las preguntas de todos, y tener que contestar con mentiras pues de ninguna manera revelaría la verdad y diría que estuvo en compañía de Syaoran…un vampiro.

Pasaba a su habitación…prendió una pequeña lámpara, de ese modo no molestaría a Tomoyo quien probablemente ya se encontraba dormida….pero al alumbrar un poco hacia la cama de su amiga…noto que estaba vacía.

"¿Tomoyo?... ¿Dónde estas Tomoyo?"-pregunto Sakura con preocupación al colocar la lámpara sobre el suelo…y acercarse a la cama de Tomoyo…pasar la mano sobre las sabanas…y sentir y ver que no había definitivamente nadie dentro de la habitación.

"Seguro fue a la habitación de Rika a pasar la noche…ya que Rika ha seguido con sus pesadillas…si…eso debe ser, no debo preocuparme"-se dijo a si misma la flor de cerezo tratando de no sonar alarmada por la 'desaparicion' de Tomoyo y tratando de buscar una lógica explicación para su ausencia.

"Mmm…Syaoran…te amo…"-dijo la castaña dejándose caer sobre su cama…cerrando sus ojos al momento de decir su nombre…y dejando caer lagrimas al momento de decir que lo amaba.

Y pasando por completo desapercibido la figura de dos personas frente a la gran ventana…dos personas…sentadas en la nieve….lo que parecía ser la sombra de una mujer…recargada sobre el hombro de la otra persona con tanto cariño…

"Gracias por venir"

-Fin del capitulo-

Magdalia Daidouji: Waaahhh…XD muchisimas gracias por sus reviews! de todo corazon! n.n

Agradecimientos:

Zashi18: Hola Zashi! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios acerca del capitulo…XD soy malvada y te deje con la intriga ne?...O.o si soy malvada. XD jajaja muchisimas gracias por continuar leyendome Zashi!. Y bueno el gran Drácula Padre ya esta recibiendo parte de su merecido XD pero preparense para despues muajajaja! XD…O.O…XD muchisimas gracias por tu review Zashi! Me encanta recibir tus reviews y leerlos gracias por todo tu apoyo!

Cynthia: Hola Cynthia! Muchisimas gracias por leerme ;.; en verdad…wah! Si…XD ya estamos tan cerca del final…muajajaj XD bueno…O.o asi de perversa soy XD pero no te preocupes mi imaginación aun da para mas, asi que cuando se acabe Drácula y Quien Cree en el Amor..o.o viene otro fic…XD luego se los anuncio. Muchas gracias!

Naguchan: XD waa! Manis! Tu review se corto ;.;…XD pero estoy segura que me iba a dar risa y lo iba a amar, muchisimas gracias mana! XD

Kaori Kagome: XD hola Kaori, XD ya se consiguio su diccionario de palabras humanas, XD eriol jajaja…O.o y eso que Eriol es vampiro…bueno…Eriol tiene sus motivos para saberlo XD muajaja. Muchisimas gracias por el review! XD nos leemos pronto!

Lady Esmeralda: Hola! Muchisimas gracias por el review! XD en verdad lo aprecio, gracias! …el cazador de vampiros .-.U bueno ya paso a mejor vida…XD si soy cruel. Muchisimas gracias por leerme!..XD syaoran es hermoso..XD jaja. Gracias! cuidate mucho y que estes bien!

Subaruchan: Hola subaruchan! n.n! XD jajaja. Muchisimas gracias por el review antes que nada!...y…o,o si ya estamos tan cerca del final..tehehe XD. Bueno…yo ya habia imaginado que todos creyeron que el Cazador se quedaria en la historia pero no…la historia ya esta planeada en mi imaginación XD y si no se quedo por mas tiempo…O.o es porque iba a estorbar. Wa..XD soy una romantica ,o.o,…XD tehehe, muchas gracias por tu apoyo! XD nos leemos pronto! gracias por todo! nos vemos!

Syaoran'n'SakuRocks: Konnichiwa! Muchas felicidades a la cumpleañera! Felices 17! Wa!..o.o ahora me siento pequeña..XD naaah.

Como siempre, amo sus reviews, muchas gracias por expresarme todo lo que sienten en mis capitulos, me pone demasiado feliz leerlo XD y muy divertida. En cuanto a Tomoyo y Eriol bueno…XD acabo de darles una probadita. Y en cuanto a Drácula Padre…muajajaja! Ya esta sintiendo un poco de lo que merece!...o.o de acuerdo. XD muchas gracias por su apoyo, me pone tan feliz leerlas mis hermanas locas! Espero seguir leyendo de ustedes pronto! n.n

Sashakili: Hola! muchisimas gracias por ponerme en tus autores favoritos! Lo aprecie mucho ;.;… ;)! Por supuesto me subio las energias, y estoy muy agradecida contigo por leer el fic n.n.

Akichan Ivnn: Hola Akichan! Muchisimas gracias por haber entrado a leer mi fic! me pone muy contenta que te haya gustado n.n en verdad….me da gusto que sigan entrando nuevas personas a leerla n.n. XD no te preocupes, escenas romanticas es mi segundo nombre! XD jaja. Muchisimas gracias, nos vemos!.

Aiko: Aiko-san! O.O ups…te asesinaron a tu casi compañero de trabajo X.x….XD apuesto que pensaron que duraria en el fic! jajaja! XD…soy malvada O.o. Sakura…XD bueno ella tendra sus 'razones' para pensarlo…pero esta mal de la cabeza para no darse cuenta que la ama O.o en fin…XD muchas gracias por el review! besos y abrazos! Nos leemos pronto!

Ghia-Hikari: Hola! Muchisimas gracias por tu review! que bueno que te este gustando este fic! muchisimas gracias por leerlo n.n, nos vemos pronto y que estes bien!

Malfoys red-haired lover: De nada! –te salto encima- XD! muchisimas gracias por continuar leyendo la historia es algo que me sigue poniendo muchos animos, y muchas gracias por todo! realmente, nos estamos hablando y saltando encima en el msn XD te veo pronto! cuidate!

LMUndine: Hola! muchisimas gracias por dejar review cuando puedes! Eso me pone muy contenta! Gracias por tu apoyo, nos estamos viendo! XD

Cristy: Hola! estoy bien muchas gracias, espero te encuentres bien tambien. Muchas gracias por leer mis historias n.n y por dejar review, enteramente agradecida. XD bueno aquí Syaoran creo que ya esta aprendiendo…

Ishari: Hola Ishari! Muchisimas gracias por tu review! wa! –se abraza a Ishari- n.n gracias por decirme eso!. Gracias por leer mi otro fic! eso tambien te lo agradezco rotudamente! Y que pueda actualizar asi…o.o bueno…fue una meta que me propuse X.x y la tengo que seguir, muchísimas gracias por el review!

Coolis17: Hola Coolis! Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, XD esta bien si no sabes que ponerme en el review, aunque me mandes una diciendo que la has leído soy contenta, muchas gracias!

Ebblin-chan: Konbanwa Ebblin-chan!. Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia todavia, ya nos acercamos al final! XD soy tan malvada jajaja. O.o si….ya he pensado en escribir fics de terror pero…O.o nah….luego traumo a los lectores XD nah. Sali muy aceptablemente en mis materias, XD puro 9 y 10 gracias al cielo y a mi cerebro XD…O.o y un mendigo 8!. Ojala te este yendo a ti bien tambien, nos vemos pronto ebblin-chan! n.n

ParvatiP-Patty: Hola Parvati! Muchisimas gracias por el review! en verdad!. Y syaoran…AH ES HERMOSO! –se desmaya- XD jajaja. Okay, muchisimas gracias por leer el fic! ;) nos vemos pronto!

Luna310: Hola! XD si! Drácula Padre, malvado egocentrico te lo merecias! Muajajaja!...ignora eso…XD!. XD me gusto tu frase "primero leo y despues existo" XD jajaja. Muchisimas gracias por estar leyendo el fic aunque tienes examenes! Debes estar estudiando! O.o! hechale muchas ganas! Muchisimas gracias por todo tu apoyo y te me cuidas mucho XD!

SAKURITA LEE: Sakurita! Hola! XD me encanta leer tus reviews, muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo, y por que cada vez que me dejas review dices algo que me anima, muchisimas gracias. Ojala te animes a escribir n.n es bueno. Y..yo te apoyo…SYAORAN TE AMAMOS!...XD!

Met-chan: Hola Met-chan, muchas gracias por dejar review en el fic! ;.; …ojala te este gustando, muchisimas gracias por leerla. Nos vemos pronto! n.n

-Fin de los agradecimientos-

Magdalia Daidouji: n.nU wah, el siguiente es la Princesa en actualizar y luego Quien Cree en el Amor…n.nU….o.o…n.nU si…XD erm, bueno muchas gracias por leerme! Es algo que siempre me anima mucho porque realmente planeo ser escritora…-.-U tal vez sea no sea buena…pero…esto me sirve de practica. Muchas gracias por su apoyo.

Nos vemos pronto.


	11. Tu Eres Mi Amor

Dracula

Magdalia Daidouji: Konnichiwa! XD acercándonos al final, eh XD gracias por su apoyo…y por supuesto, por permitirme alcanzar los 200 reviews TT,TT, muchas gracias!

Escribiendo: a la 01: 32 p.m

Escuchando: If you are my love- Tsubasa Chronicle

Drácula

Capitulo 11: Tú eres mi amor (dedicado a la canción que me ayuda a escribir mejor a veces XD)

Si sabes lo que sientes…las cosas…los problemas…todo se vuelve menos complicado ¿no es así?. Porque a veces…no saber lo que sentimos…incluso puede herir a otra persona…y no es lo que queremos… ¿Verdad?

Por eso lo más correcto es analizar nuestro corazón, y saber gracias a nuestras acciones…lo que sentimos.

Había dado su larga caminata…pensando en lo que su corazón sentía por Sakura…por la flor de cerezo…que le hacia sentir tranquilidad...sentir estar en paz…le hacia sentir ser_ humano_.

Llego a la morada de los vampiros y aun estaba semi-vacía…ya habían comenzado a llegar los demás vampiros, cazadores de la noche que salían a hacer sus maldades mientras la oscuridad perduraba.

"Buenas noches, joven príncipe…esta mas tarde que de costumbre… ¿Mordió algún cuello?"-pregunto uno de los vampiros viendo a Syaoran pasar frente a el con una actitud sumamente seria…e ignorarlo, pues paso directamente a subir las escaleras para llegar a su habitación.

Llego a su cuarto, abrió la puerta, la cerro…completa oscuridad…se sentó sobre su cama…dio un suspiro….y….

"Yo siento que yo…...Sakura…"-vaya que le gustaba dar suspiros con su nombre.

Y que bueno que el joven Príncipe estaba solo en su habitación, y ningún otro entrometido vampiro le había escuchado…si no…que tragedia.

Pues el Rey de las Tinieblas, el soberano del mal…el espectro infernal….el mayor miedo de las jóvenes que vivían en esa época…estaba encerrado en una cueva…una cueva ya tapada por rocas, de esa manera el sol no les tocaría y no los mataría…que lastima…ya que deshacernos de la existencia de esos tres vampiros…seria una dicha para la humanidad.

"No puedo creer que perderé prácticamente dos días aquí…"-decía Drácula sentado, recargado en las paredes de la cueva…sintiéndose por primera vez…sumamente…inútil.

"¿Cómo permití que un estupido cazador me hiriera?"-se siguió quejando el Rey.

"No fue su culpa su majestad, era algo imprevisto…"-trato de hacer sentir mejor a Drácula con sus "buenas intenciones", cuales prefiero llamar "hipócritas intenciones" el desagradable vampiro Yolen.

"Claro…"-respondió con fatiga el padre de Syaoran…mientras comenzaba en su mente…a "preocuparse" en cierto modo…por su hijo o más bien…por las probables acciones de su hijo en su ausencia.

En la humilde casa del grupo formado por Sakura, Tomoyo, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Rika y Naoko… las cosas eran mas tranquilas... la castaña se había puesto a soñar pensando en la persona que reinaba en su corazón mientras todos los demás dormían…excepto por Tomoyo.

La flor de cerezo había ignorado por completo que fuera de su ventana…sentadas dos personas…pretendiendo ver a la luna y no a sus ojos…esperaban que el tiempo no existiera.

"Hace mucho frió..."-hablo una de las personas, que tenia pelo negro azulado, usaba gafas y bajo ellas dejaba ver sus bellos ojos azules.

"Por eso te cosí una bufanda…espero que la traigas contigo"-dijo la de cabellos negros largos…Tomoyo.

"Pensé que si no la traía…me abrigarías tu"-dijo el vampiro Eriol pasando su brazo alrededor de Tomoyo, en forma de abrazo.

"Quizás"-respondio desafiante y con dulzura la de ojos azules mientras sonreía tiernamente.

"Si las cosas pasan como queremos…entonces lo haré…"-dijo Eriol repentinamente recargando su cabeza sobre la de Tomoyo cual ya estaba recargada sobre su hombro.

"Si…así podremos…."

"…Estar siempre juntos…"-completo el vampiro, separando su cabeza de la de ella…volteándole a ver… y dándole un beso en la frente.

La luna comenzaba a desaparecer…y si desaparecía…quería decir que el sol no tardaba en salir…por ello…el joven vampiro se despidió tiernamente de ella, besando sus manos con caballerosidad… se transformo en el lobo blanco de ojos azules…y salio corriendo con asombrosa velocidad dentro del bosque para llegar al escondite de los vampiros lo antes posible, antes de que el sol saliera…y lo convirtiera en ceniza…

Confiando en que esa persona especial para ella, lograría llegar a tiempo, se puso de pie…y entro nuevamente dentro de la casa.

Estaba ya completamente oscura…ninguna vela o lámpara prendida… por eso prendió algo parecido a un cerillo…y lo uso como vela para guiarse a través de los pasillos, hasta que llego a la habitación que compartía con Sakura.

"Llegaste"-dijo Tomoyo al entrar en la habitación y ver a Sakura en su cama, sin cobijar, solo tirada en su cama, justo en la posición en la que había quedado al dejarse caer en ella.

"H-hoe"-dijo Sakura despertando…pues no había estado enteramente dormida...abriendo sus somnolientos ojos…

"¿T-tomoyo?"-pregunto la de ojos verdes levantándose con lentitud de su cama, adaptando posición de sentada.

"Si… ¿En donde estabas?"-pregunto tiernamente la de ojos amatista.

"Vi a Syaoran…creo que fue a buscarme al rió…y me encontró…uh…pero ¿Dónde estabas tu?"-pregunto la castaña con curiosidad.

"En la habitación de Rika…apenas acaba de caer dormida…y por eso me regrese a la habitación a ver si ya habías llegado… ¿y que paso después?"-pregunto Tomoyo con emoción e intriga.

"L-le dije que estaba enamorada de el"-respondio con nerviosismo, ojos tristes, y sonrojo en sus mejillas, Sakura.

"¿¡Enserio? ¿Y que respondió el?"-dijo con suma emoción y entusiasmo Tomoyo esperando recibir una gran respuesta por parte de Sakura.

"…No respondió nada…"-dijo la flor de cerezo bajando por completo su cabeza sintiendo la miseria de no ser correspondida…sobre ella…en su corazón dolido.

"Oh… ¿Cómo exactamente le dijiste que estabas enamorada de el?"-pregunto Tomoyo con una tierna sonrisa, y sus ojos calmados y apacibles…que siempre sabían la verdad.

"Le dije…"te quiero"…"-dijo la castaña mientras dejaba caer lagrimas nuevamente de sus ojos. ¿Por qué se había tenido que enamorar de un vampiro…si ellos…'no tienen' sentimientos?

"Espero te responda pronto…cuando le digas lo que verdaderamente sientes por el"-dijo Tomoyo entrecerrando sus ojos con dulzura…sentándose en su cama.

La castaña subió inmediato su mirada a ella… ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

"¿T-tomoyo?"-pregunto Sakura secando sus lagrimas...comenzaba a entender el mensaje pero necesitaba que su amiga se lo aclarara.

"Ya es muy tarde…lo mejor será dormirnos. Buenas noches, Sakura"-respondio Tomoyo, metiéndose entre sus sabanas dispuesta a dormir, dejar a la flor de cerezo con la intriga, para que tuviese que dormir pensando en lo que tenia que decir.

Sakura hizo lo mismo que Tomoyo, se metió entre sabanas y pretendió dormir…pero lo que momentos atrás le había dicho su amiga de ojos azules, perduraba en su mente.

'_¿Mis verdaderos sentimientos?'-_ pensó Sakura mientras cambiaba de posición para dormir……y aun preguntándose lo mismo una y otra vez…del cansancio…cayo dormida.

La mañana llego a la aldea…el sol comenzó a resplandecer…sus rayos cuando empezaba a mostrarse eran mas fuertes que cuando ya esta completamente arriba. Brillaba espectacularmente y todavía…no había podido alcanzar la piel de los vampiros.

"¡Lo logramos su majestad! ¡Ya debe ser de día y no hay rastro de sol frente a nosotros!"-celebro el Vampiro vasallo de el rey Drácula.

"Cuando se oculte el sol deberemos salir de aquí. Me transformare en lobo y con mi cabeza tirare alguna de las piedras…de esa manera veré si hay rastro del sol aun…tal vez me queme…pero si tengo suerte…puede que el sol se oculte cuando yo revise y nada nos pase"-comento Yolen repentinamente mientras comenzaba a tramar la salida de el, su rey, y su 'inferior' compañero vampiro.

"Muy valiente de tu parte Yolen…pero es verdad…no podemos perder tiempo…Syaoran aprovechara mi ausencia…ese idiota… como pudo…"-comenzó Drácula padre al recordar que su hijo…si…su hijo se había enamorado de una 'sucia' humana….y eso ya era muy tarde…para evitarlo.

Porque los sentimientos una vez sentidos no pueden retractarse…no puedes retractarte de amar a alguien…ni de odiarla. Si tu corazón ya sintió amor por esa persona ten por seguro que no te retractaras.

Están los populares y vanos sentimientos en los que francamente dices que amabas a una persona pero ahora la odias….si dices que ahora la odias…entonces es porque nunca la amaste. Nunca te dejes engañar….y analiza correctamente tu sentir.

El sol ya entraba por las ventanas de la humilde casa en aquella pequeña aldea cercana a Londres, donde bostezos se escuchaban desde la habitación de Chiharu y Naoko.

"Buenos días, Chiharu"-saludo alegremente Naoko al despertar.

"Buenos días, Naoko."-respondio el saludo de los buenos días Chiharu a su amiga y compañera de habitación Naoko…y de pronto…recordó algo…

"Ayer después de que Yamazaki hablo con el sacerdote…yo fui a verlo también…quería saber con mas certeza que les había respondido…"-dijo Chiharu mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus manos…y su mirada comenzaba a nublarse.

"¿Y que sucedió?"-pregunto con curiosidad Naoko.

"Me dijo que para no desanimar a Sakura y Yamazaki les hablo sobre las reglas…como se estaban modernizando y que probablemente lograrían hacer algo al respecto…pero yo le pedí que me hablara con la verdad…y me dijo…que…no ve tantas posibilidades a la cancelación de la boda…"-dijo Chiharu mientras sus manos que jugaban se detenían, y su mirada no podía entristecerse mas.

"Chiharu…"-y su fiel amiga…no sabia que aconsejar.

Sakura ya se había despertado, no en el humor acostumbrado…aquel feliz humor que llenaba a todos de alegría….parecía haberse esfumado.

Se encontraba preparando el almuerzo para los demás, pues este día le tocaba a ella cocinar.

"Buenos días, Sakura"-dijo Rika con alegría al llegar a la cocina y encontrar a la flor de cerezo cocinando.

"Muy buenos días, Rika"-intento sonar como lo acostumbrado, dulce y atenta…pero esa sonrisa que se marcaba en su rostro…definitivamente no marcaba el mismo sentimiento que antes…

"¿Te sientes mal?"-pregunto Rika aproximándose con preocupación, tocando la frente de Sakura pero no había fiebre.

"¿Hoe?"

"Es que tu sonrisa lucia triste"-dijo Rika quitando su mano de la frente de Sakura y sonriéndole con ternura y madurez.

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes"-respondio Sakura dando la sonrisa mas grande que podía ofrecer…por supuesto…falsa.

Ya que ninguno de los sentimientos que sentía su corazón en ese momento eran dignos de producir una sonrisa de verdad.

"El invierno no tarda en desaparecer… ¿Puedes ir mas tarde al rió para revisar si ya se esta deshelando?"-pregunto Rika…cuales verdaderos propósitos eran enviarla al rió…para que regresara de el…con una verdadera sonrisa. Al parecer no solo Tomoyo le había descubierto…su pequeño secreto.

"…Claro"-respondio Sakura, mientras el solo hecho de escuchar 'rio' le recordaba a Syaoran, pues siempre solía encontrarlo ahí.

En la morada de los vampiros todo era oscuridad completa…ni un alma salía ni un alma entraba…mientras el sol siguiera tan amenazante, ellos no podrían salir.

Pero tan desobediente como siempre, siguiendo a sus sentimientos e instintos...el Príncipe de las tinieblas, adoptando su forma de lobo salio de el lugar.

Quería verla…sentía que el único momento en que no debería verla era cuando llegase la hora de dormir… pero apenas llegase el momento de despertar…y quería sentirla a su lado.

Supo que su padre no se encontraba…ilusamente pensó que probablemente hizo algún viaje en su forma de murciélago y le tomaría algunos días mas en regresar…desearía que fuese así.

Llego al rió…donde solía verla, esperaba encontrarla ahí de nuevo y no importa cuanto tuviese que esperar hasta que ella llegara…el la esperaría por siempre si tenia que hacerlo.

Tan solo llego la tarde y la castaña no pudo contenerse y tomando una simple bufanda que cubriera su cuello, salio aprisa dirección al rió.

Corría con todas sus fuerzas, tropezaba con algunas personas y cosas en el camino, y respondía con apresurados 'lo siento' en manera de disculpa, pero su corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte de pensar que lo encontraría ahí

Ya no le faltaba mucho, comenzó a subir hacia la parte del rió…llego tan exhausta que al solo encontrarse frente al rió, se dejo caer de rodillas en la nieve y seguido de ello…dejo caerse por completo sobre la nieve…estaba agotada.

El lobo que estaba cercano a ella se alarmo al verla 'desmayarse' y corrió rápidamente hasta estar a su lado…

Vio el rostro de la castaña dormido…y con su lengua lamió la mejilla de la chica…es como si le diera un beso de caninos.

Al sentirlo, la flor de cerezo abrió sus ojos de inmediato…vio arriba de ella la cabeza de un lobo…un lobo que le miraba tan fijamente…con sus bellos ojos color miel.

"Syaoran"-dijo Sakura al reconocer al lobo que reinaba en su corazón…si…ya que ese lobo y el chico eran el mismo.

"¿Viniste a verme?"-pregunto Sakura con tiernos ojos y una dulce sonrisa, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

El precioso lobo solo cabeceo lo que significaba un si.

"Muchas gracias…y-yo también vine a verte"-decia Sakura con cierta timidez…aunque era mucho mas fácil decir esas cosas frente a un lobo que frente a la persona.

La castaña quedo seria por unos minutos…sentía tantos deseos de estar con el y hablar con el…aunque eso se volvía un poco complicado si estaba transformado en lobo…y por eso…

"Ven conmigo"-dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa que esta vez ciertamente reflejaba la felicidad que pasaba por su corazón en el momento…y con las fuerzas que le quedaban comenzó a correr dirección a su casa.

El lobo no tenía otra opción más que seguirla… y por ello corrió tras ella.

Tras lo que parecía una carrera entre Sakura y un lobo, era la carrera entre Sakura y Drácula…el futuro rey.

Llegaron a su casa y al abrir la puerta no había rastro de nadie…había una nota en la puerta cual decía 'Fuimos a casa de Rei, regresamos mas tarde'.

Pensando que no podría ser más feliz, entro dentro de su casa, se apresuro y cerró cada ventana, cada cortina, comenzó a tapar cada rastro de luz, entro a su habitación, y tapo su gran ventana más de dos veces cerrando las cortinas e incluso con sabanas…si lo que necesitaba para verlo era desaparecer el sol…lo haría.

Dejando cada rincón oscuro de la casa…regreso con el lobo café con blanco, le hizo entrar junto a ella dentro de la casa y cerro la puerta.

"¿Puedes…?"-apenas iba a preguntar si podía transformarse en hombre cuando el ya lo estaba haciendo.

"Gracias"-dijo Syaoran sonriéndole dulcemente al ver como había tapado cada rincón de su hogar solo para poder verlo.

"Ven…"-dijo Sakura con ternura y tomo su mano…llevándolo directo a su habitación nuevamente. Ya que si alguien entraba a la casa, al menos no los descubrirían tan fácilmente.

La castaña se sentó en su cama, e inmediato Syaoran se sentó a su lado.

"¿Crees que podamos hacer esto siempre?"-pregunto Sakura repentinamente mientras giraba su rostro con preocupación hacia Syaoran.

"¿Huh?"-no entendió la pregunta.

"E-es decir…crees que podamos vernos siempre…aunque sea de este modo…"-decía Sakura mientras sus ojos se mostraban tristes al ver como su amor era **_casi _**imposible.

Syaoran tomo las manos de Sakura con las suyas, provocando el tierno sonrojo de enamorada en el rostro de la flor de cerezo.

"No…cuando finalice esta semana…seré un demonio completo"-respondió Syaoran tomando con mayor ternura las manos de Sakura…como si quisiera decir 'lo siento' con sus manos.

"¿Q-que?"-pregunto Sakura sorprendida…ya comenzaba a dejar caer una lagrima por una de sus ojos.

"No te preocupes….yo siempre…"-se quedo a medias el ambarino mientras intentaba decir sus sentimientos…y acariciaba con una de sus manos el rostro de la ojiverde…se aproximaba a ella….y le robaba un tierno beso.

-Fin del capitulo-

-Agradecimientos-

Kaori Kagome: Hola Kaori! XD muchas gracias por el review! XD jajaja, aplausos para Eriol el nuevo diccionario humano XD, Pero claro que le hace falta uno a Syaoran o,O! yep yep…XD tehehe, muchísimas gracias por el review Kaori ;) nos leemos pronto, ne?.

Aiko: Konnichiwa Aiko-san!...o,O yeah…asesine a nuestro cazador de vampiros o,oU…XD weno weno fue Drácula, no me echen la culpa :P jajaja XD. Yup O,o Eriol un genio en la comprensión de sentimientos –aplausos- O,o yeah. Muchisimas gracias por el review Aiko ;) nos leemos pronto, te mando un abrazo, nos vemos ;)

ParvatiP-Patty: Hola Parvati! XD tehehe sip, Syao ya lo esta captando XD menos mal. O,o y en cuanto a los otros mendigos vampiros, ya obtendran su merecido los malvados XD ya veras. Muchisimas gracias por el review! Te cuidas y nos leemos pronto ;)

Lady Esmeralda: Hola! XD gracias! o,o eh uh…mate al cazador de vampiros porque…o.O tehe….n.nU tengo mis ocultas razones para haberlo hecho XD jajaja. Muchisimas gracias por tu review ;) te cuidas mucho y hay nos vemos!

Malfoys red-haired lover: Hola! XD tehe, muchisisimas gracias!. T,T tehe yo tambien quiero un Syaoran T,T. XD yep ya me dijiste por msn tambien ;P y que gusto me da que ya puedas descargarte Tsubasa, O,o es genial –le hace un culto a tsubasa, especialmente a Syaoran- jajaja XD. Muchisimas gracias! nos vemos pronto!

Cynthia: Hola Cynthia-chan! o,o hum….XD creo que tus preguntas son y serán respondidas con los capítulos XD paciencia que ya casi se acaba tehehe. Muchisimas gracias por el review, y por tener paciencia a mis actualizaciones TT,TT esta vez me tarde un poco mas X.x….Gracias por tu apoyo! D.

Naguchan: Hola Neesan! O.o ya estoy en el proceso de mejoramiento… o,o chance y mañana voy a M callen n.n…XD muchisimas gracias por tu review mana! XD eres genial gracias! XD jajaja la sensibilidad XD…Muchas gracias sis, nos vemos! ;)

Ghia-Hikari: Hola Hikari, Muchas gracias por el review, tehehe XD si, Syaoran ya esta entendiendo n.n….y…o.o si…Eriol estaba con Tomoyo XP, muchas gracias por el review, nos leemos pronto n.n.

Ebblin-chan: Konnichi-pu Ebblin-chan! . Tehehe O,o ahora no escribi a las 12 –se escucha el coro de aleluya y luego aplausos- o,oU…XD tehehe, pero aun sigo siendo romántica X.x hyuuuu a todas horas XD jaja.

T.T si yo tambien quisiera darle duro a Yolen pero…n.nU ya falta poco XD. Y bueno Syaoran…XD tehe ya te diste cuento o te darás cuenta después.

n.n wah, muy buenas calificaciones…O.o yo er….3 nueves, un…estupido…estupido ocho XD y las demás 10. O,o ojala no te regañen! Un siete no es muy malo! XD solo no me repruebes!. Y bueno esas chicas ya tendrán su merecido, en mi salón también hay algunas o.OU realmente dudo de su capacidad mental O.o y comienzo a pensar que les pusieron un cacahuate en la cabeza en lugar del cerebro O.o…son unas flojas X.x y no estudian y también todo lo quieren fácil, pero ni loca de ayudarles…las cosas se obtienen trabajando n.n. Gracias por considerarme tu amiga : ), no te preocupes, no me molesta que me escribas acerca de tus problemas, que es genial leerlos e intentar ayudar n.n. XD jajaja nah…o.o me escucharas a mi narrar como tele novelera XD. Muchas gracias por todo : ) Matta ne!

Angel of Watery: Wa! Mi lectora que se aparece y desaparece! Watery! XD –se abraza a watery- Muchisimas gracias por tu review! XD tehe me encanto leerlo…O.o si…muerte a Drácula Padre y a Yolen! Muajajajaja!...XD jajaja…XP nosotras nos sabemos encargar de los malos, ne Watery? n.n. Repito, muchas gracias por tu review, XD fue genial, ojala puedas seguirme leyendo TT,TT sniff sniff..XD porque esperare con gusto tus reviews, nos vemos Watery!

Syaoran'n'SakuRocks: Hola mis queriditas hermanas locas! XD un gusto saludarlas nuevamente. XD jajajaja, sabían que yo siempre digo 'Dios mio' también? XD que coincidencia jaja. O.o yep, el cazador tenia que morir n.n…era necesario o,o….pobrecito XD pero ya que, primero va Syaoran y luego el así que XD….Y la decisión de Eriol….O,o uh…si que es importante…XD pero la sabrán después…y bueno XD si fueron Eriol y Tomoyo XD hyuuu. XD jaja si siempre me divierto mucho y me pongo muy contenta leyendo sus reviews D

Muchisimas gracias por su review, XD me encanta tener su apoyo, y por ello, muchas gracias y nos vemos pronto! ;)

Subaruchan: Hola subaruchan! XD jajajaja si, O,o hay que hacer culto a Eriol por su suprema sabiduría O,O yep yep. Bueno…el cazador de vampiros tenia una razon para existir y una para vivir…n.n y que bueno que te haya parecido raro...XD tengo mis razones para decir eso. Muchísimas gracias por el review mi gran lectora subaruchan XD! nos vemos pronto, te cuidas ;)

Aurora: WAH! TE BENDIGO CON TODO MI SER! ERES EL REVIEW NUMERO 200!...XD…o.o si…asi de traumada estoy con los reviews XD jaja, muchísimas gracias por el review! ya actualize y espero haya sido de tu agrado! ;)

Doremi3: Hola! XD muchísimas gracias por el review doremi! ;), que bueno que te hayan gustado los capítulos. O.o y no creas también estoy un poco insegura…estoy entre escritora y dibujante X.x. No te preocupes, ya encontraras lo tuyo. Espero te haya ido bien en los examenes, nos leemos pronto! te cuidas!

Luna310: Hola Luna! Muchísimas gracias por el review, me da muchísimo gusto leer que te hayan gustado los capitulos ;) y sip…hasta que Syaoran pensó en lo que sentía por Sakura XD…nos vemos pronto! ;) Gracias y cuidate!

Zashi18: Hola Zashi!...XD tehehe, ya no hay porque sentirse mal XD…O.o por fin puse una escena t+e XD. T.T sip pobre cazador de vampiros…XD si…apoyo la idea del monumento XD. XD jajajaja…sip o,o Eriol fue el heroe del capitulo diciendo lo que era el Amor…XD ahora un monumento para Eriol. Bueno, XD ya has notado que me gusta dejar lo interesante en partes…y la decisión de Eriol…se sabrá después XD tehehe. Muchisimas gracias por todo tu apoyo, ;) me pone muy contenta leer tus reviews, para mi nunca es tarde para recibirlos, por ello, muchas gracias. Tambien cuidate mucho, te mando un abrazo y mis deseos de buena fe. Nos vemos pronto Zashi n.n

Met-chan: Hola! XD bueno…o,o creo que ya viste quienes eran las personas sentadas en la nieve XD y…MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! ;) leer tu review me hizo sentir mucho mejor, me da mucho pero mucho saber que piensas que soy una buena escritora, en verdad, muchas gracias n.n. Nos leemos pronto!

Yulii: Hola Yuli y Ceci!...dejen reviews por separado XD obtengo mas reviews asi jajajajajajaja…no se crean! XD estaba bromeando. Bueno si era Eriol XD y corriendo como lobo fue mucho mas ágil y logro llegar a tiempo ;). Muchas gracias por su review! Bye bye!

Itziar: HOLA!..XD hyuuuuu. Tehehe XD no te preocupes, nunca es tarde para recibir un review ;) ni para escribirlo. Y Syaoran….si…definitivamente el siempre es lindo XD! Kawaii!. Y Yolen…O,o si ese malvado es un verdadero dolor yeah…XD Tehehe…Syao ya lo capto ;)…nop…eso no acelera las cosas XD vamos a tiempo, pues solo le queda menos de una semana XD. No te preocupes…mis estudios tampoco me dejan leer X.x…y ya apenas me dan tiempo para escribir mis historias T,T...Muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo! Nos leemos pronto!...

P.D: te apoyo, Syaoran es hermoso! XD

-Fin de los agradecimientos-

Magdalia Daidouji: -se da un tiro- X.x kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa, tarde un dia mas de lo esperado….T,T pero hice cosas en el fin de semana que me quitaron tiempo…y entre semana realmente la "linda y hermosa" escuela no me dio tiempo de escribir X.x…kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa….bueno XD no importa, muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, nos leemos pronto!.

Proxima Actualizacion: La Princesa.

Nos vemos pronto!


	12. Soñar

Dracula

Magdalia Daidouji: O.o……………………………..Gracias por su apoyo!...este es el capitulo final!...jajaja XD bromeaba, es el siguiente O.o…..

Escribiendo: a las 06:50 p.m

Escuchando: Jinsei no Merry - Howl's Moving Castle Soundtrack. (O.o hermoso)

Drácula

Capitulo 12: Soñar

Si todos los sueños se hicieran posibles…la tristeza no existiría y el único sentimiento capaz de albergar en nuestro mundo seria la felicidad.

La mayoría de los sueños por más inalcanzables e imposibles que parezcan….los puedes lograr. Solo tienes que seguir intentando, jamás rendirte, luchar por lo que quieres…y ten por seguro que lo conseguirás.

Pero que pasa cuando no importa como vayas a intentarlo…cuantas veces vayas a luchar por el… el sueño jamás se cumplirá…porque desafortunadamente…es imposible.

No vayas a mal interpretar…el sueño de lograr una profesión que para ti parece imposible….eso si lo puedes lograr.

Estoy hablando sobre cuestiones sentimentales…cosas que no pueden cambiar…por más que quieras que sucedan…por más que sueñes que sucedan.

Sin embargo…si tienes fe en las cosas…si sabes creer….si mantienes la esperanza…es posible que eso que anhelas…suceda.

Y lo que mas deseaba y soñaba la joven Kinomoto era ser correspondida por el joven demonio…no importaba como….ya no importaba cuando…solo quería que la amara…como ella a el.

El joven Drácula le robo un beso con ternura….por que tenía miedo a confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos…porque…no estaba seguro… si ella lo amaba también….pero que ciegos eran ambos.

Ella puso sus manos sobre las mejillas del chico…lo acariciaba con suavidad…sentía su suave piel…piel que quería sentir junto a ella siempre.

Pasaron unos segundos más y con lentitud separaron sus labios.

"…Que va a suceder… ¿Cuándo seas un demonio?"-pregunto Sakura sonriendo levemente, con ojos tiernos que dejaban caer lagrimas con lentitud mientras quitaba sus manos de las mejillas de Syaoran.

"…No te volveré a ver"-dijo Syaoran mientras se perdía en los ojos de la flor de cerezo.

Sakura cerró sus ojos rápidamente con dolor intentando contener las enormes y poco silenciosas lágrimas que querían salir de sus cristalinos ojos…mordió su labio inferior para no comenzar a gemir mientras lloraba….

"Sakura…"-decía el con suma tristeza mientras se acercaba aun mas a la castaña.

"….Yo….."-comenzó a decir Syaoran…mientras comenzaba a tomarla en sus brazos…en cierto modo protectivo…encantador, lleno de amor.

"Quiero estar siempre contigo…"-dijo Syaoran con suma sinceridad cerrando sus ojos con tranquilidad, lleno de dolor por dentro de saber el poco tiempo que le quedaba…al saber que su 'siempre' solo duraría menos de una semana.

"Syaoran…."-dijo ella mientras abría sus ojos con sorpresa ya en sus brazos…segundos después los comenzó a entrecerrar con tranquilidad…dejando caer suaves lagrimas de sus ojos...le dolía tanto.

Ese era su sueño…permanecer justo de esa manera en sus brazos por siempre…donde todo se sentía hermoso, donde no había dolor ni temores…lo único que le arrancaba la felicidad era pensar que jamás podría permanecer de ese modo junto a el…no por el 'siempre' deseado…

Pero ella ignoraba…que existía algo llamado Amor…que podía hacer a lo imposible…posible.

La separo un poco de el sujetándola por los brazos…viendo su rostro…el rostro de la dueña de su amor. Se veía dolida…y desconsolada…sus ojos claramente gritaban que lo amaba….pero el no podía oírlo… por que era ella…quien necesitaba decirlo.

Comenzó a recostarla en la cama…ella solo dejaba que el hiciera lo que quisiera…porque solo quería estar con el sin importar que.

"Syaoran…"-decía ella con sus ojos tristes formando una leve sonrisa en su rostro, mientras el sonrojo venia a sus mejillas al sentirlo sobre ella.

(N.a: Ejem…estoy siendo romántica….no quiero mal interpretaciones T.TU)

El pequeño lobo estaba sobre ella…comenzó a besarle en los labios con ternura…comenzó a bajar un poco hacia su cuello…empezó a besarlo con sumo

cariño y ternura…con cuidado y delicadeza. Y nuevamente la castaña no se mostraba incomodada porque este vampiro le besara el cuello…pues sabia…que el jamás seria capaz de morderla.

La flor de cerezo jamás había experimentado esto…no sabia si eran solo besos o el la estaba haciendo suya…pero no importaba…porque ella solo quería ser de el…y de nadie mas.

El joven Príncipe no tenia las intenciones de hacerla suya…solo quería besarla y sentir dentro de su corazón…que la amaba. (N.a: escribir esto con música triste…es trágico, estoy llorando XD)

Dejo de besarle el cuello y subió su mirada hacia la de ella…los ojos de Sakura ya estaban cerrados... ¿había quedado dormida?...al parecer así fue.

"Sakura"-dijo el con cariño, mientras acariciaba con su mano derecha el rostro durmiente de la castaña.

Le planto un beso en la mejilla…se quito de encima de la castaña y se acostó a su lado. La abrazo con suma dulzura y basto cariño…y decidió dormir con ella…ignorar si alguien lo veía ahí o no…ya solo quería estar junto a ella….sin importar que.

La nieve que debía comenzar a desaparecer por el contrario comenzó a caer nuevamente, pequeños copos de nieve empezaban a cubrir los techos de las casas otra vez, parecía ser un largo, largo invierno…lleno de sorpresas y amor.

La cueva en la que residían los vampiros seguía tapada por las grandes y pequeñas rocas cuyo deber era bloquear la entrada de la luz del sol…fuerte arma…que los exterminaría.

No planeaban quedarse dentro de la cueva por mas tiempo…solo esperarían a lo mucho si sus cálculos salían bien una hora o dos y el sol ya se habría esfumado, dejándoles el paso libre para continuar con su vida llena de malas acciones o 'pecados' e intentar deshacer una relación lo antes posible…a menos que…

"Tengo una idea…"-comenzó a decir Drácula padre quien estaba aun sentado, sujetando su pierna herida cual ya había dejado de sangrar desde hacia unas horas.

"¿Una idea su majestad?"-pregunto el vampiro, su sirviente fiel y entrometido.

"Por supuesto… Se la mejor manera de librarnos de nuestro 'pequeño obstáculo'…"-comenzó a decir el Rey Drácula padre seguido de dar unas leves risas malignas…sin duda se traía algo en manos…y por supuesto…nada bueno.

Las leves risas se oyeron sumamente preocupantes para los oídos de Yolen… nunca había visto a su Rey en tal estado, comenzaba a pensar que estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

"¿M-majestad?"-pregunto con preocupación Yolen a lo que Drácula giro rápidamente una mirada inquisidora y molesta hacia el.

"¿Tienes algún problema, Yolen?... ¿Qué no te das cuenta que ya he encontrado la forma perfecta de desvanecerla, de librarnos del problema, de darle una lección?…"-pregunto Drácula padre al haber cortado sus risas abruptamente y comenzar hablar con su tono frívolo y calculador.

"Si su señoría, lo que sea que tenga en mente seguro funcionara"-acepto Yolen sabiendo lo poco conveniente que era provocar a un Rey demonio.

Y mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse cada vez mas y mas, sobre la nieve quedaban marcadas las pisadas de las patas de un lobo…y si seguías el camino que dejaba las huellas…llegarías hasta la cima del risco que había cerca de morada de los vampiros, un lugar solitario, desierto, prácticamente hecho para disfrutar de nosotros mismos y de nadie mas.

El lobo estaba en la punta del risco, cualquiera diría que intentaba matarse al verlo tan en la orilla, pero estaba acostado, sus ojos azules se mostraban algo tristes, su mirada se posaba en la casa de los vampiros que estaba un poco por debajo de el, la veía por cierto tiempo como si estuviese pensando en algo, y poco después giraba su mirada aun mas abajo, hacia la aldea…era como si intentara relacionar a los vampiros con la aldea. ¿Solo con la aldea? ¿Con nadie en especial?

Había algo que tenía que hacer y solo le quedaba menos de una semana para decidirlo y tomar el riesgo.

En la vieja y humilde casa pero acogedora, seguía oscura, nadie había entrado, así que ningún rastro de luz se hacia presente, además el sol ya estaba por desaparecer. Dentro del lugar solo estaban durmiendo Sakura y Syaoran en la habitación de la flor de cerezo…pretendiendo estar juntos 'por siempre'.

La castaña comenzó a abrir sus ojos con lentitud, comenzó a analizar las cosas, ya ni recordaba bien que hacia dormida en su habitación….hasta que sintió el brazo de el joven Príncipe rodearla con cariño.

Un tierno sonrojo vino a sus mejillas al sentirlo abrazarla…pero de inmediato la sonrisa se pinto en sus labios. Había sido doloroso saber que no podría tenerlo mas tiempo junto a ella…pero…disfrutaría el tiempo que le quedara.

Es triste que ambos pensaran que en menos de una semana tendrían que despedirse.

Porque el futuro es siempre incierto… jamás sabes…ni sabrás…lo que sucederá. Por que la vida y el mundo son tan graciosos…que pueden voltear las cosas en cuestión de segundos…tu vida podía ser miserable y puede tornarse maravillosa….todo cambia….así es la vida….hecha de sorprendentes cambios inesperados.

Sujeto tiernamente con su mano el brazo que el tenia alrededor de ella…lo que hizo despertar rápidamente al vampiro.

"Gracias por estar aquí…"-dijo Sakura tiernamente mientras ella quedaba a las espaldas de el al ser abrazada por detrás.

"No hay de que"-respondio Syaoran mientras le abrazaba nuevamente con ternura.

"… ¡Ya se!"-dijo Sakura repentinamente animada…ya que el le brindaba todas las energías y alegrías a su corazón…además…ya había decidido disfrutar el tiempo que estuviese con el.

"¿Huh?"-pregunto Syaoran curioso mientras veía como Sakura se giraba completamente, y quedaba acostada frente a frente con el.

"¡Te preparare algo de comer!"-dijo Sakura tan felizmente con rubor dulce e infantil en sus mejillas, lo tomo rápido y felizmente por las mejillas y le planto un beso en la mejillas derecha, lo que provoco un repentino sonrojo en las mejillas de el pequeño lobo.

Alegremente se soltó de sus brazos y se levanto rápidamente de la cama corriendo hacia la cocina, pese a que estaba oscuro, pero ella ya conocía estos pasillos muy bien. El joven Príncipe se quedo en la cama sentado preguntándose porque Sakura se había levantado tan repentinamente y le había dejado.

"¡Vamos! ¡Te preparare algo!"-dijo Sakura con entusiasmo asomando su cabeza por la puerta de la habitación.

Syaoran seguía sin comprender lo que Sakura quería decir con ello, pero no veía una mejor opción más que seguirla.

Sakura encendió tres anchas y grandes velas para alumbrar la cocina, luz que no haría ningún daño a Syaoran ya que solo la luz del sol seria capaz de hacerlo ceniza.

"… ¿Qué quieres comer?"-pregunto Sakura dulcemente mientras lo veía caminar hacia ella.

Syaoran seguía sin entender la pregunta…ya que nadie dentro de la morada de los vampiros le ofrecía algo para comer que no fuera sangre…pero por supuesto el no la aceptaba, solo aceptaba los trozos de carne fresca de animales que le proporcionaba su padre. Eso pasaba porque esa había sido la voluntad de su madre al morir…no bebería sangre hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

"Hum… ¿Qué te gusta comer?"-pregunto Sakura con curiosidad viendo como el rostro de Syaoran parecía no entender mucho al respecto.

"Er-…carne…"-respondió Syaoran…aunque realmente era lo único que sabia comer.

"En temporadas de frió nuestra carne se mantiene congelada… ¡ya se, Rika es muy buena en repostería y cocino unos pasteles deliciosos… ¿Quieres probar alguno?"-pregunto Sakura mientras se aproximaba a una barra que había en la cocina, sobre la cual había tres pasteles.

"… P-pas…pasteles… ¿Qué son?"-pregunto Syaoran ignorando el significado y el sabor de la palabra pastel mientras se aproximaba a Sakura aun mas.

"… Toma este bocado"-dijo Sakura mientras con un tenedor tomaba un pedacito de pastel se aproximaba a Syaoran, el comprendía lo que Sakura intentaba hacer, así que abrió su boca y Sakura metió dentro el pedazo de pastel, pareciera que estaba alimentando a un pequeño.

Sakura confiaba plenamente en que el pastel seria del agrado de Syaoran pues sabia a la gran cocinera que tenia por amiga.

Pero no fue así…el rostro de Syaoran y sus gestos inmediatamente indicaron que no le había gustado el pastel. Y eso era probablemente porque ya estaba perdiendo cada gusto por comida humana que tenia…quedando su lado demoníaco un poco mas fuerte…pero estando junto a ella…era todo lo contrario…esta con ella…el podía ser el mas humano.

"¿No te gusto?"-pregunto Sakura con ojos desanimados.

"Esta bien…"-dijo Syaoran reparando el pequeño daño dando una leve y hermosa sonrisa a Sakura.

Se acerco a ella…le tomo por la cintura….y le beso en la frente dulcemente.

Pero estando todo tapado en su casa, bloqueando las entradas de luz, era lógico que no notaran…que la verdadera oscuridad…aquella que distingue a la noche había llegado….y eso solo podía significar una cosa…

"¡Listo!"-dijo Yolen después de haber derribado con su cabeza en forma de lobo las rocas que habían obstruido el paso de la luz a la cueva durante el día.

"¡Su majestad! ¡Lo hemos logrado!"-dijo el otro vasallo un tanto inútil al no haber sido de mucha ayuda en ello…vaya que Yolen estaba mostrando su 'utilidad' al Rey…bah…solo quería meritos.

"…Muy bien….perfecto…puedo moverme lo suficiente…es nuestra gran ventaja…sanamos mas rápido que los humanos. Se que cuando lleguemos a la morada, Syaoran no estará ahí…pero…eso esta 'bien'… ¿verdad?...solo facilita las cosas"-dijo el demonio Drácula mientras a sus labios dejaba formar una leve sonrisa llena de maldad.

-Fin del capitulo-

-Agradecimientos Especiales- (Tuve una indecisión muy grande con este capitulo…era algo que no estaba segura de escribir o no, pero termine haciéndolo después de haber pedido la opinión de dos personas)

Naguchan: Sis! XD muchas gracias por apoyarme, realmente estaba indecisa con lo de tu sabes pero XD muchísimas gracias XP eres g-e-n-i-a-l...T,T es genial contar contigo mana, nos leemos pronto ne, muchas gracias por todo.

Undine: Hola! XP waaaaaa Undine, tu también eres genial, XD ahora que te vea conectada te mando el capitulo, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo en verdad. XD te veo pronto en el msn, ne? XP!...Cuídate mucho XP y muchas gracias!.

-Agradecimientos- (Igual de especiales porque todos ustedes son geniales XP)

Coolis17: Hola Coolis, no te preocupes, XP yo entiendo eso de los asuntos de la escuela…x.X. Muchisimas gracias, me pone muy feliz que te haya gustado XP. Soy de Tamaulipas, México. XP! Y tu? O.o XD

Cynthia: Hola Cynthia! XD eeeehhh, no soy mala! XP…solo un poco XD jaja. O.o bueno los dos tortolos son tan ciegos y tan tortolos XD jaja que no lo dicen XD pero ya veras ya veras que sucede. Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones XP me pone muy contenta leer eso, muchas muchas gracias! XP y no te preocupes XD aquí estoy yo siempre lista para escribir XD. Gracias por todo Cynthia! Nos leemos pronto! cuidate mucho!

Luna310: Hola Luna! XD que tal?. Muchas gracias por el review! Lindo y triste lo se o.O yo estaba llorando mientras escribía este capitulo, pero que va XD yo soy una melodramática jaja XD. Y bueno la respuesta a esa pregunta ya la sabrás muy pronto XP. n.n por cierto lei tu fic…TT.TT desafortunadamente solo el primer capitulo pero realmente me gusto mucho ;) creaste a los personajes perfectamente bien. Nos leemos pronto Luna! ;P

Subaruchan: Hola Subaruchan! XD muchas gracias por tu review!..O,o pyum! No te me caigas! XD …O.O tehehe…XP no te hice nada malo….o.o….XD solo cortarte la historia en la parte interesante porque ese es mi mejor trabajo jajajaja XD ah soy una malvada. ,O,o, Me gano el premio por ser romántica? YAAAAAAY! –sale corriendo a aventar flores- XD jajajaja…O.o hum, arriba el romanticismo!...XD. Muchísimas gracias por todo tu apoyo Subaruchan, nos leemos pronto, cuidate mucho, nos vemos!

Darthmoncy: Hola, muchas gracias por el review!...bueno…Syaoran jamás puede mostrar sus síntomas demoníacos al lado de Sakura porque ella los bloquea XP normalmente. XD muchas gracias por el review! nos leemos pronto! cuidate mucho!

Angie: Hola angie! No te preocupes, yo comprendo eso del poco tiempo XP. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, lo aprecio mucho. No te preocupes, Quien cree en el amor lo actualizo al final de esta semana me parece XP. Nuevamente gracias, y nos vemos pronto Angie!

Lady esmeralda: Hola Lady!...XD wa, te comprendo. No se cuales hayan sido las razones por las cuales estabas desanimada pero espero que ya estés de animo otra vez Lady ;) por tu bien y porque me hace sentir mejor recibir tus animados comentarios. Muchas gracias por leerme, te cuidas mucho y que estés muy bien, animate! XP nos leemos pronto!.

Oishi-girl: Hola Oishi! XD eh chica dulce ;), muchísimas, realmente muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo es algo que yo aprecio mucho. XD eh a mi tampoco me gustan mucho los E+T moments…o.o pero si escribirlos…bah XD algo anda mal conmigo. Y ya no tendrás que esperar mucho ya que lo mas seguro es que te enteres para el próximo capitulo XD. Que genial que te pudo bajar Tsubasa! Realmente! XD ese anime oh dios mio, es toda mi obsesion XD jaja…O,o seh tu amigo no sabe de lo que se pierde! XD jojojo, muchas gracias Oishi! Nos vemos!

Yulii: Hola Yulii! XD que onda niña, claro que no me tardo! XP con quien crees que hablas muajajaja? XD olvídalo ya se me subió la locura. Bueno obviamente la hora de la hora ya se esta acercando, lo mas probable es que sea en el próximo capitulo XP, y justamente la Princesa es el que actualizo próximamente XD , muchas gracias por el review Yulii! Realmente muchas gracias! nos leemos pronto niña! XD

Miko Katsumi: Hola!... n.n Wa! muchísimas pero muchísimas gracias! a mi me da mucha pero mucha alegra que te gusten mis fics XP en serio leer reviews como esos me suben las pilas XD, cuidate mucho tu tambien, nos leemos pronto!

Angel of Watery: Hola Watery! –se abraza a watery- XD mendiga te me desapareciste!...o,o bueno ojala tu y tu hermano hayan podido resolver lo del nombre del perro…si es macho XD ponganle Thunder en mi opinión. O.o si me dijiste Thunder o Rainy no?...-tratando de hacer memoria- o.o bueno eso recuerdo. XD bueno y en cuanto a tu review! Yay! Muchas gracias watery! XD misión imposible? XD hay niña, suerte con tus exámenes y échele ganas, muchas gracias otra vez Watery! XD nos leemos pronto, ne, cuídate mucho! y que estés bien! mucha suerte!

Doremi 3: Hola Doremi, muchas gracias por el review, enserio te gusta escribir versos? Ojala pronto me puedas enviar alguno! ;) encantada lo leeré. Me da gusto hayas aprobado todas tus materias ;) , muchas gracias por el apoyo Doremi nos leemos pronto! cuidate mucho!

Ebblin-chan: o.o Ebblin-chan tengo el extraño presentimiento de que tu review se corto…XD jajaja, bueno no importa yo se que me iba a encantar! Muchísimas gracias por seguirme leyendo Ebblin! Nos leemos pronto!

SAKURITA LEE: Hola Sakurita!...o,o er- deje hay el capitulo porque….XD soy malvada y me gusta tenerlos en intriga XD tehe!. O,o wa! ya vas a iniciar exámenes, muchísimas suerte, échale muchas ganas! XP es triste que no me vayas a poder leer TT,TT pero aun asi se que cuento contigo, muchas gracias Sakurita nos estamos leyendo! bye!

Malfoys red-haired lover: Hola Malfoys! –te…salto…encima- (VIVA EL SALVAJISMO YAY!..o.o olvídalo ando loca XD me afecta la hora que es) Muchismas gracias por el review! XD ya sabes que lo aprecio mucho mucho mucho, cuando actualizes me dices y ten por seguro que intentare…que intentar ni que nada, lo leere! XD nos leemos pronto Malfoys, cuidate mucho!.

ParavatiP-Patty: Hola Parvati! XD no te me estreses! XD jaja, muchísimas gracias por el review, me da mucho gusto que te haya agradado, realmente. Bueno la historia no puede prolongarse mas de el capitulo 13. Estoy aun entre llegar hasta capitulo 13 o 14, pero opto mas por el 13 ósea el que viene XD, muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Nos vemos Parvati!

Syaoran'n'SakuRocks: Hola mis queridas hermanas locas! XD no se preocupen, lo que cuenta es que leyeron el capitulo y por ello estoy muy agradecida!. XD asi que eso hicieron para leer el capitulo? O,o….XD muy inteligentes! XD –aplaude- ;) gracias por imprimirlo para leerlo, en verdad estoy muy agradecida. Bueno todas las incógnitas planteadas en su review anterior XD se viene a responder en el próximo capitulo precisamente, si no les contestaría O,o pero no les puedo arruinar el final! XD no señor! XD jaja. Muchísimas gracias mis queridas hermanas locas! yo también me despido con una sonrisa y deseándoles lo mejor, nos leemos pronto, ne?...Cuídense mucho, bye bye! n.n

MAHA-CHAN: Hola!...Bueno, muchas gracias por haber reunido el valor para dejarme un review ya que es algo que aprecio mucho mucho, realmente los reviews me animan mucho para seguir escribiendo…cuando recibo menos X.x me tardo mas en escribir. Gracias por tu comentario me pone muy feliz que te guste mi manera de escribir, gracias por tu apoyo Maha, espero leernos pronto, nos vemos! ;)

Rukia: Hola Rukia!...XD ea, muchísimas gracias por el review! y por haber leído la historia, me da mucho pero mucho gusto que te haya parecido bueno el fic XP, y bueno, dejar en duda a las personas mientras me leen es el mejor de mis trabajos XD asi que te sacare de dudas hasta el próximo capitulo! nos leemos pronto Rukia!

Minatostuki: Hola! Muchísimas gracias por el leer el fic! XD que felicidad que te haya gustado, en verdad. Ya actualicé lo mas rápido posible XD y espero te haya agradado XD muchas gracias nos leemos pronto!

-Fin de los agradecimientos-

Terminando de escribir a las: 12: 16 a.m (o.o de otro dia XD)

Escuchando: Jinsei no Merry - Howl's Moving Castle Soundtrack (O.o me sigue pareciendo hermoso)

Magdalia Daidouji: o.o bueno, descubrí que escribir escuchando música de piano triste XD es lo mas trágico que me pueda pasar porque llore mientras escribía…primera vez que me pasa eso mientras escribo uno de mis fics. Pero mas importante, muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han brindado con esta historia, sigo tratando de salir adelante y mejorarme escribiendo ya que probablemente publique libros cuando sea escritora ;)…o.o…;.; ojala lo sea y no me avienten tomatazos XD.

Gracias por todo

Próxima Actualización: La Princesa.

Nos Vemos Pronto.


	13. El Fin

Dracula

Magdalia Daidouji: Estoy de regreso! Muajajaja! –se oyen truenos- Y adivinen que les traje? O.ó muajajaja…Claro! El treceavo y ultimo capitulo de esta historia! XD

Nota: los que han leído mis historias creo que deben tener una idea de cómo esto terminara, aunque por supuesto O.ó puedo ser muy impredecible muajajaja.

Continuamos!

Capitulo 13: El Fin (XD si me habre quebrado la cabeza pensando en el nombre del capitulo ajaja XD)

Las historias dejan de ser historias cuando carecen de un final…es por eso que escribir este será un placer.

Algunos tienen la suerte de encontrar esa persona especial sin dificultad…sin tener consecuencias por ser feliz a su lado…pero…hay algunos que no corren con tal dichosa fortuna y encontrar a su ser amado tal vez sea mas doloroso de lo que alguien alguna vez imagino.

El amor no es siempre lo que pinta al mundo de rosa…si no lo que termina de colorearlo de negro…pero eso pasa cuando no eres correspondido… ¿No? Por supuesto aun no se sabía si esa era la suerte por la que correría Sakura…

Cierto…se había enamorado de un demonio…y aun así era feliz a su lado…no estaba segura si el la amaba…pero al parecer eso no le impediría seguir amándolo.

Durante tres días más consiguió tenerlo en su cuarto, si alguien entraba lo único que el chico haría seria transformarse en lobo y nadie podría objetar al respecto puesto que ya lo habían conocido antes en esa forma, siendo engallados por Sakura haciéndoles creer que no era mas que un gran perro herido.

Tomoyo había comprendido la situación y aviso a Sakura dormiría toda esa semana en la habitación de Rika.

Ya solo quedaban tres días para que la luna llena apareciera y el destino de ambos por fin se mostrase.

"Syaoran… el día de hoy saldré con Yamazaki a ver al Padre quien por fin nos dirá si…habrá una boda o no"-dijo Sakura quien estaba de pie frente a su closet; dándole la espalda a Syaoran quien estaba sentado en su cama; sacando el abrigo que usaría para poder salir de su hogar sin tener que sentir el temible frió en su piel.

Al escuchar esas palabras los ojos de Syaoran se mostraron de alguna manera preocupados…mezcla de celos y preocupación… ¿Qué pasaría si ella tenia que casarse?...le dolía la cabeza solo de pensarlo así que comenzó a pensar en lo que haría durante la ausencia de Sakura…una leve idea llego a su cabeza.

"Deséame suerte"-dijo Sakura girándose hacia el mostrándole una dulce y tierna sonrisa que lo único que esperaba era otra sonrisa de vuelta.

"Suerte"-respondio el príncipe girándose hacia ella dando una leve sonrisa.

El corazón de Sakura podía sentir los palpitares fuertes y alegres al verlo sonreír por lo que no lo dudo ni un segundo y corrió hacia a el a darle un cariñoso, calido y agradecido abrazo.

"Muchas gracias"-decia mientras le abrazaba. Por algún motivo mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos sentía el deseo de no querer soltarlo…sintió que si lo soltaba lo estaría dejando ir…y ella no quería perderlo.

Los ojos de Syaoran se habían abierto grandes al sentir el abrazo…se había asombrado en el momento de sentirlo pero…sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar con ternura porque probablemente comprendía lo que el corazón de Sakura estaba sintiendo.

"¡Sakura, es hora de irnos!"-llamó Yamazaki tocando la puerta del cuarto, usando un tono de voz alegre, sin duda por las falsas esperanzas que les había dado el padre anteriormente, lo que mas esperaba al llegar a la iglesia era que le dijeran que no habría un casamiento.

"Syaoran…esperame aquí por favor, estaré de vuelta pronto"-dijo Sakura mientras comenzaba a soltarlo. Syaoran se puso de pie frente a ella, haciéndole sentirse nerviosa por la cercanía…ya por su mente había pasado que la besaría…pero en lugar de un beso fue un lengüeteo ya que se había transformado en ese bello lobo blanco con café de ojos miel.

Sakura le sonrió dulcemente y se encamino a salir de la habitación donde le esperaba Yamazaki.

"¡Nos vemos mas tarde Syaoran!"-dijo Sakura sacudiendo su mano en forma de despedida mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación dejando a un bello "gran perro" dentro.

"¿Lo llamaste Syaoran?"-pregunto Yamazaki con mucha curiosidad. No cabía duda que la castaña no conocía la palabra discreción.

"Er-yo-no-er-debiste haberlo imaginado etto… n.nU"-se trato de excusar mientras ponía una enorme y nerviosa sonrisa en su rostro.

"Mmm… bueno, lo mejor será irnos para poder regresar a casa temprano"-dijo Yamazaki decidiendo no interrogar mas al respecto del nombre del perro…aunque el podría jurar que había escuchado con claridad el nombre "Syaoran" de los labios de Sakura.

Naoko, Rika, Chiharu y Tomoyo se encontraban en el recibidor tejiendo una gran prenda que para la vista de Sakura lucia muy interesante…pues era blanca…y si la vista no le fallaba…realmente parecía un vestido de novia.

"¿Qué hacen?"-pregunto Sakura deteniendo su paso observando a las cuatro chicas trabajar arduamente.

"¡N-nada! ¡E-es el vestido que usara Rei en una fiesta! ¡Lo estamos confeccionando!-dijo Rika nerviosa mientras las otras tres intercambiaban miradas y sonrisas nerviosas.

"¡Es verdad, Sakura! ¡Mejor dense prisa! ¡No querrán llegar tarde!"-alento Tomoyo rápidamente mientras veía el rostro ingenuo de Sakura sonreír ante la respuesta dada.

"Bueno, nos vamos. Regresaremos pronto"-dijo Yamazaki mientras abría la puerta, Sakura salía y el tras de ella hacia lo mismo.

Quedando las cuatro chicas confeccionando el vestido…comenzaron a rebelar los verdaderos planes de tal blanca prenda.

"No podemos decirle…."-comenzó a decir Naoko mientras sostenía parte de la falda del vestido con tristeza.

"Que este vestido…es para ella"-completo Chiharu dejando escapar lagrimas de sus ya cristalinos ojos, porque a ninguna de las cuatro chicas hay le dolería tanto ver a Sakura usar ese vestido como a ella…puesto que eso solo podría significar que una de sus grandes amigas se estaría pronto casando con la persona que ella amaba.

Yamazaki y Sakura iban en un carruaje que los llevaría a la iglesia de la aldea. Yamazaki había decidido ahorrar tiempo yendo en un carruaje a tardar horas caminando sobre el suelo cubierto de nieve.

El joven no pensó en quedarse callado…y trato de alentar a Sakura, pues el rostro de la chica se mostraba muy preocupado por la respuesta que ambos esperaban.

"No te preocupes, seguro nos dirá que se cancelara"-dijo Yamazaki viendo por la ventana del carruaje como lucia la aldea en esos momentos…algo desolada…cubierta por la nieve del triste invierno.

"Y así podremos estar con la persona que amamos…"-dijo Yamazaki girando su mirada hacia ella…pues ahora ambos entendían perfectamente de que personas hablaban: Chiharu…y del "Joven Syaoran"…muchos honorarios de parte de un humano hacia un vampiro, solo que Yamazaki aun no descubría que su amiga Sakura amaba a un vampiro…un futuro Rey de los demonios.

"Si"-respondio Sakura tiernamente esperando que esa respuesta…le trajera su felicidad.

Syaoran se transformo en hombre solo para poder abrir la perilla de la puerta, ya que teniendo patas no habría forma de abrirla. La abrió y se volvió a transformar en lobo para poder pasar frente a Rika, Tomoyo, Naoko y Chiharu sin tener que asustarlas.

Paso frente a ellas, llamando la atención de la vista de Tomoyo, mientras las demás seguían concentradas haciendo el blanco vestido de novia.

Syaoran comenzó a rascar la puerta con sus patas ya que esta vez, definitivamente no se podría transformar en humano frente a ellas…y menos…si al abrir la puerta lo que estaría frente a el seria la luz del sol.

Tomoyo entendió el mensaje…se puso de pie a un lado de Syaoran y con ternura pregunto:

"¿Deseas salir?"- a lo que Syaoran cabeceo intentando decir un simple "si".

Tomoyo abrió la puerta, dejando salir a un audaz y veloz lobo corriendo a su aterrador hogar…la mansión de los vampiros.

"¿No se molestara Sakura, Tomoyo?...ya ves que cuida y quiere mucho a ese perro"-dijo Naoko observando como Tomoyo cerraba la puerta antes de que el frió entrara en su calido hogar.

"El regresara…después de todo, el también quiere y cuida mucho a Sakura"-dijo Tomoyo con cierto tono misterioso en su voz…había cierto mensaje oculto en sus palabras, que ninguna de las chicas entendió.

El ágil lobo de ojos miel corría con mucha fuerza, se había ausentado durante tres días de tal mansión infernal, y le parecía muy extraño que su temible padre no había enviado a nadie por el o peor aun…aun no había enviado a nadie para deshacerse de Sakura y eso le parecía aun mas aterrador.

Se adentro el bosque corriendo con fuerza, mientras corría rozo a un lobo, lo que molesto al animal y le hizo salir corriendo tras el lobo-vampiro…príncipe del inframundo….Syaoran.

Syaoran noto la presencia del genuino canino que corría tras el y acelero sus movimientos ya que no tenia tiempo para pelear contra un lobo, sin mencionar que pelear no era del todo algo que se disfrutaba para el. Si llegaba a pelear…seria solo por defender a las personas más importantes para el: La memoria de su madre, Eriol, su mejor amigo y Sakura, su persona especial.

Logro correr hacia un atajo librándose del lobo que iba a su casería.

Después de algunos minutos logro arribar a la guarida…lucia exactamente igual, tal vez, con mucha suerte, un poco menos aterradora…pero eso era mucho pedir, seguía luciendo vacía, oculta, tenebrosa, maldita.

Las puertas de la mansión estaban cerradas durante el día por lo que entro por el sótano que había debajo.

Entro a su mansión por el sótano…cerro las puertas del sótano y se transformo en el gallardo príncipe mitad humano, mitad demonio que era.

Al salir del sótano y entrar a la mansión…a su mente todo se volvió extraño y confuso…

Porque no había…ni una sola alma demoníaca dentro…nadie…nada….

Todo estaba vació…

A su mente paso la idea que probablemente habían muerto con luz solar…y el pensamiento de eso se evaporo al recordar de quien estaba hablando… por supuesto, del gran Rey Vampiro: Drácula…después de tantos años… ¿Moriría sin que el lo notara?... ¿Se desvanecerían todos?...era simplemente imposible.

No sabia donde estaban pero estaba segura que cualquier cosa que estuvieran tramando no seria nada bueno.

Recordó el momento en que fueron por el a la humilde casa de Sakura… ¿Qué tal si lo único que esperaban era que Sakura llegara a casa y desaparecerla del mapa?...su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápido, estaba sintiéndose demasiado nervioso, no permitiría que la lastimaran…jamás.

Se volvió a transformar en lobo y salio rápidamente corriendo de la mansión dirigiéndose de vuelta a casa de Sakura.

"Aun no es nuestro tiempo de jugar, Syaoran…muy pronto lo será"-se escucho la misma maléfica voz de Drácula padre dentro de la mansión….tal vez…solo estaban escondidos…porque como el había dicho…aun no era su turno de jugar.

Sakura y Yamazaki ya habían arribado a la iglesia, incluso ya se encontraban frente al padre esperando la ansiada respuesta.

"Hice lo que pude hijos pero…un compromiso es un compromiso y la iglesia no puede deshacerlo, lo lamento"-Y esa fue la esperada respuesta. Pero que suerte mas agraciada….

"¡Pero! ¡Usted dijo que las reglas estaban cambiando! ¡Padre!"-grito Sakura dejando que las lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos sin ninguna pena…ya solo quería pensar que ese estaba siendo un temible sueño del que pronto despertaría.

"Calmada, hija. En verdad, ya no esta en mis manos"

"¡Pero!-"-ya solo deseaba seguir discutiendo hasta que la respuesta cambiara.

"Discúlpela, Padre. Entonces nos vamos. ¿A que hora será nuestra misa?"-pregunto Yamazaki quien parecía estar tomando el asunto de una manera mas tranquila, aunque su corazón se estuviese rompiendo.

"En tres días, a las 10 del anochecer, parecerá tarde pero es justo como sus madres lo dictaron"-respondio el sacerdote con algo de seriedad…solo ver el rostro de Sakura llorar le hacia sentir gran culpabilidad aunque no tenia ni una.

"Vamonos, Sakura"-dijo Yamazaki poniendo su mano sobre su hombro en manera de soporte…ya que el sentía del mismo modo que ella…pero, siendo un caballero no lloraría frente a ella.

Después de una hora Syaoran ya estaba frente a la puerta de la casa, rascando la puerta desesperadamente, esperando que Sakura estuviera hay sana y salva.

Tomoyo abrió la puerta dejando entrar al canino dentro.

"Te dije que regresaría"-dijo Tomoyo observando como se dirigía Syaoran con prisa a la habitación de la castaña de ojos jade esmeralda.

Naoko simplemente sonrió a Tomoyo aceptando como la de ojos azules tenia la razón…ese "gran perro" y Sakura se querían mucho.

Syaoran entro dentro de la habitación y se transformo en hombre cerrando la puerta. Comenzó a caminar en círculos en la habitación frotando su barbilla…ya que el al contrario de la mayoría de los vampiros seguidores de su padre, era inteligente y sabia que su padre seguía con vivo y solo estaba esperando que llegase el momento de atacar.

La puerta se abrió súbitamente dejando entrar a una Sakura en llanto, corriendo a rodearlo con sus brazos por el cuello y besarlo apasionadamente….definitivamente no quería dejarlo. Syaoran le abrazo por la cintura, no le parecía extraño que se besaran tan repentinamente pero…que se besaran mientras ella lloraba…eso si cautivaba su atención.

Separo sus labios de los de Sakura, solo para escuchar como ella gemía con fuerza y dolor.

"¿Qué sucedió?"-pregunto Syaoran rápidamente…aunque ya en su mente estaba la respuesta, solo preguntaba para verificarlo.

"Voy a casarme en tres días, Syaoran…..y yo quiero…estar contigo"-dijo Sakura mientras paraba un poco su llanto solo para responder a la pregunta. Escuchar la respuesta de los labios de Sakura le hizo a su corazón temblar, sentirse mal…terriblemente mal.

"Sakura…"-dijo el mientras la abrazaba. Ella había quitado esa capa helada que había cubierto a su corazón por tanto tiempo…no podía soportar el hecho de perderla.

"Voy a estar contigo…siempre"-respondio, calmando el llanto de la flor de cerezo, pues escuchar palabras como esas de sus labios era simplemente lo mas hermoso que sus oídos habían llegado a escuchar alguna vez.

"Gracias…"-respondió mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente y quedaba dormida en sus brazos.

Los siguientes dos días, las chicas a excepción de Sakura estuvieron repartiendo invitaciones de conocidos y algunos amigos en el pueblo para asistir a la misa de la boda de Sakura. Sakura simplemente no podía levantarse de la cama, Syaoran no podía hacer mucho para mejorar ese estado, ya que el se sentía igual, así que lo único que hacia era permanecer a su lado, dormía abrazándola esperando que eso no los separara.

Chiharu sollozaba de manera continua de solo recordar que Yamazaki pronto se casaría y el chico seguía sonriente, era mas maduro para esas situaciones…y ya había en su mente realizado que no habría forma de impedir esa boda, que así se haría y no tenia sentido seguir lamentándose por ello.

El vestido de Sakura ya había quedado listo, Tomoyo había dado los últimos toques haciéndolo uno de los más bellos vestidos de novia.

Y el tiempo pasa tan rápido que los dos días transcurrieron tan rápidos como el viento.

Así que ya era el tercer y último día…ese día era la fecha de dos acontecimientos muy importantes…Una boda no deseada y El nacimiento del nuevo Rey.

Ya eran las 7 de la tarde, en tan solo tres horas Yamazaki y Sakura le estarían diciendo adiós a su vida de libertad…por supuesto…si nada…o nadie intervenía.

Sakura ya traía puesto su vestido de novia mientras Tomoyo y Rika hacían unos pequeños ajustes al vestido para hacerlo simplemente perfecto.

Por otro lado Chiharu y Naoko arreglaban la vastilla del pantalón de vestir de Yamazaki, y mientras encajaba las agujas Chiharu dejaba el llanto salir de si.

"Tranquila"-dijo Yamazaki tratando de evitar que llorase, pero al parecer solo lo empeoraba ya que había dejado salir un gemido de llanto aun mas alto y peor.

En lobo estaba entre ellos en el recibidor observando como todos intentaban estar listos en el menor tiempo posible. Sus ojos lucían tristes de solo observar el decaído rostro de Sakura.

En el invierno oscurece siempre más temprano, (n.a: XD en donde yo vivo son las 5:30 p.m y ya se ve como si estuviera de noche, pero solo ocurre ahora en invierno x.x)y la antes mencionada poderosa luna comenzaba a mostrarse.

Syaoran giro su mirada hacia la ventana viendo como la luna estaba siendo tapada por una gran cantidad de nubes…pero hay estaba…y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se mostrara completa y acabara con sus últimos días de mitad humano.

Este era justamente su día limite…el día en que bebería sangre de un cuello humano bajo la luna llena y transformaría toda su sangre en la de un demonio completo.

Ya tenia en su mente mas claro lo que ocurriría…si su sentido común e inteligencia no fallaban su padre tendría que atacar hoy….y para ser mas exactos….a Sakura.

Su corazón por dentro comenzó a sentir la frustración…pasara lo que pasara no dejaría ni un instante el lado de Sakura.

Dieron las 8 de la noche y un gran y elegante carruaje llego a la casa, conducido por un refinado jinete y dos bellos corceles blancos, tan blancos como la nieve que cubría los suelos.

"Vamos, Sakura, el carruaje espera"-decia Rika mientras al mismo tiempo, Naoko y Rika tomaban ambas manos de Sakura y la obligaban a avanzar hacia su temible futuro.

"Yo aun no he terminado de arreglarme…en unos momentos los alcanzare"-dijo Tomoyo mientras comenzaba a cerrar la puerta al ver como estaban todos afuera a excepción de ella y Syaoran.

"Pero Tomoyo"-decia Rika con su rostro preocupado… ¿Cómo lograría alcanzarlos?

"Pediré otro carruaje, estaré bien. Nos vemos mas tarde"-dijo Tomoyo por ultimo con su mística amable sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Cerró la puerta y se giro dulcemente hacia el lobo que estaba sentado frente a ella.

"Mucho gusto en conocerte, Syaoran"-dijo Tomoyo con dulzura haciendo que Syaoran simplemente sintiera un leve escalofrió al ver como una humana lo había descubierto.

Syaoran sabia que Tomoyo era una humana, la mejor amiga de Sakura y que por el simple hecho de ser humana no podría lastimarlo y así frente a los ojos de la chica se transformo en hombre.

"Eres la felicidad de mi amiga Sakura…por eso…te pido de favor que hagas lo que este en tus manos por detener esto…y hazla feliz por favor"-dijo Tomoyo mientras juntaba sus manos en forma de suplica y cerraba sus ojos hablando con gran preocupación y tranquilidad.

"…Soy un demonio"-fue la única respuesta de Syaoran mientras bajaba su mirada pensando en lo mucho que le dolía pensar que probablemente no podría hacerla feliz…jamás.

"Eso lo se…pero…desde que Sakura te conoció lo has sido…y eso no le impedía ser feliz…así que tampoco lo hará en el futuro…todo saldrá bien"-dijo Tomoyo dulcemente…porque si su plan y el de Eriol funcionaba…entonces todo saldría bien.

Esas cortas palabras le hicieron reflexionar a Syaoran un poco….ya no solo debía impedir que su padre y los demás vampiros se le acercasen…ahora debía impedir una boda…por la felicidad de Sakura.

"Gracias"-dijo Syaoran, se transformo y no espero más de cinco segundos para que Tomoyo abriese la puerta y saliera corriendo a lograr su objetivo.

"Mucha suerte, felicidad de Sakura"-dijo Tomoyo cerrando la puerta nuevamente, realmente no asistiría a la boda porque ella de antemano sabia que no se celebraría ninguna boda esa noche.

Mientras corría de alguna forma podía sentirse más fuerte, no sabia realmente si la razón era porque sentía el gran deseo de proteger a Sakura o era porque su sangre demoníaca estaba aumentando. Al correr seguía las pisadas de los corceles que habían quedado marcadas en la nieve y en su recorrido logro distinguir algunos murciélagos en los árboles…no había duda…lo estaban vigilando.

Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la iglesia…las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par pareciendo que estaban abiertas justo para que el entrase.

Había mucha gente adentro….pero parecía que al "pequeño lobo" no le importo en lo absoluto.

Empapadas sus patas por la nieve comenzó a marcarlas al entrar y comenzar a avanzar caminando por la alfombra roja que conducía al altar.

"¡ES UN LOBO!"

"¡UN LOBO! ¡UN LOBO!"-la gente se escandalizaba y solo veían al lobo avanzar sin prestar atención a las personas que le rodeaban.

"¡NO ES UN SIMPLE LOBO!..."

"¡ES DRACULA!"-gritaron muchos, las mujeres gritaban y los hombres se ponían frente a sus mujeres e hijos en forma de defensa contra el "temible" vampiro.

Al escuchar aquello lo primero que hizo Sakura fue girar su rostro hacia atrás para ver como su felicidad venia a su rescate…como siempre.

"Pero si es…"-Yamazaki estaba perplejo al observar que ese lobo era el perro que había estado viviendo una semana en su casa…ya comenzaba a descifrar todo….recordó el momento en que Sakura le llamo "Syaoran"…y ese era justo el nombre del ser amado de su amiga…y escucharlo ser llamado "Drácula" entre la gente simplemente le ponía mas sentido a todo…Sakura se había enamorado de un vampiro.

El lobo avanzo lo suficiente hasta quedar frente a Sakura e ignorando completamente o más bien…no tomando importancia de que tantas personas estuviesen observándolo…se transformo en hombre haciendo a todos gritar y poner sus manos sobre sus bocas en total asombro.

"Syaoran…"-decía Sakura con lagrimas ya en sus ojos…había venido por ella y eso no podría hacer otra cosa mas que brindarle la mayor felicidad en el mundo.

Syaoran le sonrió levemente y la tomo en sus brazos cargándola…se envolvió una vez en su capa y desapareció….tal parecía que su padre no era el único que podía hacer tal magia.

"¡LOS VAMPIROS ESTAN ATACANDO! ¡CORRAN!"-grito un señor por lo que se armo un completo escándalo y en cuestión de segundos ya todos habían salido corriendo despavoridos del lugar.

"¡Yamazaki! ¿¡Como dejaste que se la robara un vampiro?"-llego corriendo Chiharu con lagrimas en sus ojos al igual que el resto de las chicas quienes ya hacían a Sakura un cadáver.

"¡Estaba en frente de ti! ¡Debiste detenerlo!"-grito Naoko quien al igual que Chiharu derramaba lagrimas sin cesar.

"El no la lastimara"-respondio Yamazaki luciendo tan calmado…analizando que si ese vampiro en realidad hubiese tenido el propósito de asesinar a Sakura lo hubiera hecho con mucha anterioridad.

Syaoran destapo a ambos de su capa y se encontraban en lo que parecía ser…las cercanías del Rió.

La bajo de sus brazos solo para poder abrazarla rápidamente de pie.

"F-fuiste por mi...impediste la boda, Syaoran… ¡Te quiero!"-y aun en una situación tan extrema como esa no se atrevían a salir las palabras "Te amo" de su boca.

"Yo también, Sakura"-respondio el Vampiro mientras la abrazaba fuertemente…no quería perderla…abría sus ojos y veía como las nubes se despejaban cada vez mas y mas, dejando que la luna tomara su forma...lo que significaba que su padre no tardaría en aparecer.

Tenia que hacer algo…lo que fuese…rápido.

"Escucha, Sakura…tenemos que escondernos"-dijo Syaoran separándola un poco de si.

"¿Por qué? ¿Vendrán a buscarnos?"-pregunto la castaña con temor.

"…Solo debemos escondernos, Sakura"-dijo Syaoran quien no tenia la valentía suficiente para responder con un "si"…ya que de hacerlo, simplemente la haría sufrir mas.

"Esta bien"-dijo ella y dejo que Syaoran tomara su mano y la guiara dentro del bosque, lugar que por supuesto debía conocer como la palma de su mano.

El Príncipe comenzaba a sentirse mal…no exactamente mal…pero para un humano lo que el estaba sintiendo seria simplemente malo, fatal….estaba sintiendo el deseo de consumir sangre…y eso solo podía ser culpa de que sus sentidos de demonio eran muy fuertes bajo esa luna.

Estaba temeroso de que el mismo pudiese herir a la persona que mas quería en el mundo… así que detuvo su paso repentinamente…

"esconderte adentro por favor"-dijo Syaoran mientras su vista señalaba a un gran y enorme árbol con una ruptura lo suficientemente grande como para que la flor de cerezo lograse entrar.

"¿Y tu?"-pregunto Sakura con ojos temerosos.

"Estaré aquí afuera cubriéndote"-respondio Syaoran con una leve sonrisa, la tomo por las mejillas y le planto un delicado y dulce beso en la frente.

Sakura sonrió levemente aun con algo de temor y entro dentro del gran árbol.

Y aun había alguien quien les buscaba con fervor.

"Ese cretino se dio cuenta que iríamos tras ellos… ¿Alguno de ustedes vio hacia donde se dirigía?"-dijo el Rey Drácula observando a decenas de murciélagos sobre los árboles

Uno de los murciélagos bajo al piso y se transformo en hombre.

"Su majestad, yo seguí al Príncipe lo mas que pude y si no me equivoco debe estar cerca de la manada de lobos, su majestad"-hablo el Vampiro delatando la ubicación del joven Príncipe.

"¿Entonces que esperan, idiotas?...debemos encontrarlo antes de que la luna desaparezca y salga el maldito sol"-dijo Drácula y junto a Yolen y sus demás fieles seguidores…a excepción de Eriol, continuaron buscando por Syaoran.

Los instintos de Syaoran se habían calmado al recordar que estaba hay para protegerla y que se había dicho a si mismo jamás permitiría que alguien le hiciera daño…y en eso se incluía a el mismo.

Sakura se sentía algo asustada dentro del oscuro tronco pero sabiendo que Syaoran estaba hay afuera protegiéndola…los temores se disminuían en cuestión de poco tiempo.

Pasaron algunas horas mas…madrugada debía ser…y aun ninguno de los dos había caído dormido. Sentía la necesidad de escuchar su voz así que estableció comunicación un poco.

"¿No tienes frío, Syaoran?"-pregunto la castaña acercándose mas a la ruptura del tronco para poder verlo un poco.

"No, estoy bien. ¿Y tu?"-pregunto Syaoran quien ya comenzaba a pensar en quitarse su capa si la respuesta era "tengo algo de frió".

"Estoy bien, este vestido es muy calido. Sabes Syaoran…nadie jamás…se había arriesgado tanto por mi…mostraste frente a todos que eres un vampiro…solo por mi"-respondio Sakura mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de rosa al comenzar a hablar sobre su sentir.

"Nadie jamás se había arriesgado tanto por mi tampoco…mostraste frente a todos que estas con un vampiro…solo por mi"-respondio Syaoran sonriendo levemente. La sonrisa de Sakura se abrió enormemente al escucharlo responderle así…saco su mano por la ruptura para que el la tomara y así lo hizo.

"¡Syaoran, ¡Tus manos están muy frías!"-grito Sakura preocupada al sentir el frió de las manos de Syaoran en la suya calida.

"Están bien, no te preocupes"-respondio el Príncipe de las tinieblas…quien pronto reinaría…el joven Syaoran.

Sakura ya respondió nada…se agacho y comenzó a conciliar el sueño, aun con su mano por fuera sosteniendo la de Syaoran, tratando de darle su calor.

Más horas pasaron…y los más temidos por fin se mostraron….los murciélagos aterrizaron en el piso sobre la nieve haciendo un gran circulo que rodeaba a Syaoran y a dos lobos mas que ahora se mostraban frente a el.

"Tanto tiempo sin verte, Syaoran"-hablo Drácula al transformarse en su apariencia de vampiro, una muy similar a la de Syaoran.

"Padre…"-dijo Syaoran mientras soltaba rápidamente la mano de Sakura y se ponía de pie en manera protectora frente al árbol.

"Pareciera que no sabes que hoy es tu fecha limite para hacerte el nuevo Rey, Syaoran….y por cierto, enamorarte de una humana fue el acto mas estupido que pudiste haber hecho…ya que solo te hará sufrir mas, Syaoran"-dijo Drácula mientras comenzaba a sonreír desquiciadamente…probablemente ya había perdido gran parte de su uso de razón.

"¡Aléjense de ella!"-grito Syaoran con furia viendo como Yolen y algunas Vampiras y Vampiros comenzaban a acercarse a el.

"Ahora, atrápenlos"-dijo con un tono de voz aburrido y un gesto de total asco al observar a Syaoran intentar proteger la entrada del árbol

Todos los murciélagos se transformaron en ágiles Vampiros, mientras que Yolen prediciendo la acción que realizaría Syaoran, se transformo en el aterrador lobo gris de ojos rojos.

Al instante Syaoran se transformo en lobo, ya que de esa manera le seria mas fácil librarse de todos esos vampiros…pero Yolen al haber predicho tal acto y haberse transformado en lobo…el seria el oponente de Syaoran.

Yolen se lanzo encima de Syaoran y mordió levemente su cuello para atarantarlo y lastimarlo un poco de manera que les seria más fácil capturarlo así. Lo amarraron de sus cuatro patas como si fuera un animal que estaba apunto de ser cocinado y rompieron por completo la ruptura del árbol tomando a Sakura quien había estado dormida con ellos.

"Syaoran…no se si sepas que al hacer lo prohibido asesinamos a los vampiros en el averno… ¿Por qué no hacerlo contigo también?...bien, eres mi hijo y aun debes gobernar…además no puedo transportar a dos individuos conmigo al inframundo…así que mi pequeño juego se realizara en nuestra morada"-hablo Drácula mientras Syaoran intentaba soltarse de los cuatro vampiros que lo iban cargando aun estando amarrado. Y Sakura quien por terror siquiera podía defenderse de aquellas vampiresas.

"¡Syaoran, ¡Syaoran!"-era lo único que podía gritar pero el pobre lobo tenia su hocico tapado también

"¿Cómo te atreves a llamarlo por su nombre, ¡Sucia humana!"-grito Meiling con gran sentimiento de odio y rencor hacia la flor de cerezo que ya comenzaba a llorar.

Caminaron hasta llegar a estar frente a su "añorada" Mansión y Morada de Vampiros…lugar que en ese momento se encontraba vació….casi vació…solo había una persona dentro…

"Destapen su hocico solamente"-pidio Drácula a lo que los inútiles y torpes Vampiros acataron en el instante y destaparon el hocico del lobo Príncipe.

"¿Qué esperas, idiota, Transfórmate"-dijo Drácula observando como Syaoran le miraba rencorosamente….no podía hacer nada al respecto…así que se transformo.

"Muy bien… ¡Ya que estamos todos aquí reunidos, ¡Bajo la luna llena, ¡Para celebrar el reinado de Syaoran, ¡El hechizo dice que debe beber sangre humana bajo la luna llena en esta fecha!... ¿Y adivinen que, mis amigos?... ¡Tenemos una candidata a darle sangre!"-gritaba Drácula con grandes aires de alegra y locura al observar como las vampiresas traían sujetadas de ambos brazos a Sakura, que no podía controlar su llanto.

"Así es Syaoran…este es mi juego, y tu castigo…beberás su sangre…y te transformaras en un demonio completo"-le susurro Drácula malévolamente.

"¡Jamás!"-grito sintiendo gran rencor…siquiera podía moverse, estaba amarrado...no podía hacer nada para salvarla.

"Syaoran, no tengo paciencia…se que es difícil para ti creer que después de todo lo que hiciste para tenerla a salvo de nosotros, serás tu quien la mate pero…así será"-respondio Drácula tratando de sonar lo mas maldito posible para hacer sentir a un con mas rabia a Syaoran.

"No lastimare a Sakura"-fue la respuesta de Syaoran mientras la observaba ser un rió de lagrimas. Todas las vampiresas taparon sus bocas en asombro al oírlo llamarla por su nombre.

"Cierto, no la lastimaras. La mataras… ¡Jajajaja!"-rió tan cínicamente el demonio…

"Se hace tarde y la luna pronto desaparecerá…no nos queda casi nada de tiempo, ¡Así que dense prisa!"-grito el Rey a sus vasallos….

Los Vampiros que sostenían a Syaoran lo forzaban a caminar hacia Sakura, aun teniéndolo amarrado, mientras que las Vampiresas que sostenían Sakura la obligaban a caminar hacia Syaoran….hasta tenerlos de frente.

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca, a la distancia perfecta para que Syaoran mordiera su cuello. El rostro de Syaoran tenia sus ojos cerrados y estaba girado hacia otro lado…el se había dicho a si mismo…que no la lastimaría y no esperaba hacerlo.

"S-syao-ran…"-la voz de Sakura temblaba, tenia un nudo en su garganta…jamás imagino que su romance acabaría de esa trágica manera. Su voz hizo que el castaño abriera sus ojos y girara su mirada con dolor hacia ella.

"¡Si tu no lo haces, Syaoran! ¡Lo haré yo, ya que de alguna manera habrá de morir. ¡Es más! ¡El día de hoy me siento piadoso y antes de que muera la humana, le dejare decirle unas ultimas palabras a Syaoran!..."-decía Drácula mientras todos los Vampiros reían tan maliciosamente.

Sakura tenía un nudo en la garganta…pero ese nudo se desharía para decirle lo que siempre deseo decirle…

"Te amo, Syaoran"-dijo ella con ojos cristalinos que intentaban dejar de derramar lagrimas…por fin había dicho sus verdaderos sentimientos por el…porque ella no lo quería simplemente…ella lo amaba. Los ojos de Syaoran se abrieron tan grandes de la impresión al escuchar esas palabras…un temible nudo se formaba en su corazón…

"Que repulsivas palabras… Pero en fin, al menos pudo decirlas antes de morir…y ahora bien… ¡Muerde su cuello ahora antes de que yo lo haga Syaoran!"-grito su padre…

Ambos, Vampiros y Vampiresas que sujetaban a Sakura y a Syaoran los acercaron a un mas…lo suficiente como para poder dejar que ambos se susurraran palabras antes del ultimo adiós.

"Hazlo"-susurro Sakura mientras cerraba sus ojos e intentaba parar sus lagrimas.

"Te amo, Sakura"-susurro Syaoran…porque su corazón por fin había comprendido que el sentimiento que su corazón sentía por ella…era: Amor.

Sakura aun con sus ojos cerrados que dejaban caer lagrimas…mostró una leve sonrisa…al menos sentía que podía morir sabiendo que había sido amada por su ser especial.

"¡HAZLO YA!"-grito con desesperación Drácula.

Syaoran con sumo dolor acerco su boca al cuello de Sakura…abrió su boca… saco sus "colmillos"…y lamentablemente…mordió su cuello.

Las vampiresas soltaron a Sakura, y dejaron que su cuerpo cayera al suelo…_muerto._

Por su lado, los vampiros soltaron a Syaoran, quitaron las amarras de sus brazos…dejando que cayera al piso hincado…con su cabeza hacia abajo…

De lo que nadie se había percatado es que en el momento en que Syaoran había mordido el cuello de Sakura…la luna llena ya se había desaparecido….y no faltaban mas que algunos minutos para el sol saliera a resplandecer.

Syaoran comenzó a gemir de alguna manera aun con su cabeza cabizbajada…los oídos de Drácula reconocieron esos gemidos…esos gemidos que solo se oían en humanos…con prisa se aproximo a Syaoran y tomo su cabeza por la barbilla y levanto la vista del pequeño lobo hacia el…y sin duda…sus oídos no se habían equivocado…Syaoran…su hijo…estaba llorando.

"Estas…llorando…. ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Los demonios no somos capaces de llorar!-se volvió un completo frenético…giro rápidamente su mirada al cielo y vio como la luna ya no estaba y el cielo comenzaba a aclararse.

"¡Rápido! ¡Yolen, revisa el cuello de la humana y dime que ves!"-ordeno con suma urgencia.

Yolen rápidamente se agacho al lado del inmóvil cuerpo de Sakura, levanto un poco su rostro observando su cuello y…

"¡Dime que es lo que ves! ¿¡Esta la marca de los colmillos?"-grito Drácula con gran desesperación.

"¡No, su majestad! ¡Hay unas muy pequeñas marcas pero…tienen la forma de unos diminutos dientes humanos, señor"dijo Yolen que al mismo tiempo que su majestad, el antiguo Rey Drácula había comprendido lo que había sucedido.

Giro su mirada hacia Syaoran nuevamente…lo miro con terrible decepción, con rencor, ira, odio…

"Tu….eres humano"-fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca dejando a Syaoran completamente atónito…

"¡SU MAJESTAD, EL SOL ESTA POR SALIR!"-grito otro de sus vasallos con gran temor al ver la señal de que el sol pronto saldría…y que uno solo de sus rayos los aniquilaría.

Drácula lanzo una última mirada de rencor hacia Syaoran.

"¡CORRAN TODOS A LA MORADA!"-grito Drácula alarmado, todos comenzaron a correr hacia las puertas de la morada…pero…estaban cerradas….

"¡ESTAN CERRADAS!...ROMPEREMOS LA PUERTA SI ES NECESARIO, ¡EMPUJEN!"-grito Drácula, todos los vampiros hacían su esfuerzo y hacían que la puerta retumbara.

"Lo lograran…pero no a tiempo"-dijo Eriol observando desde adentro de la mansión como la puerta de entrada retumbaba fervientemente…y el no pensaba abrir la puerta.

Como siempre he dicho…cada quien tiene lo que merece…

El sol comenzó a salir en cuestión de segundos terminando así con la vida de cada uno de esos vampiros…se convirtieron en cenizas al instante…y las cenizas se las llevo el viento, librando por fin al bosque y a Inglaterra…de tal asquerosa y malvada plaga.

Syaoran observo con un poco de tristeza como la existencia de esos seres se había desvanecido en cuestión de segundos...pero al mismo tiempo se asombraba de aun verse con vida…en verdad….ya era un humano.

Corrió hacia Sakura quien aun estaba tirada sobre la nieve….casi inerte.

La levanto un poco desde la espalda con cuidado de no lastimarla…y acaricio su rostro con delicadeza y cariño.

"Despierta, Sakura"-decia Syaoran con ansias de ver esos ojos esmeralda abrirse otra vez.

No pudo pasar más de un minuto cuando su deseo se estaba cumpliendo y los ojos de Sakura se abrían lentamente viéndole con gran amor y cariño.

"¿Estoy viva?"-pregunto ingenua y tiernamente mientras Syaoran sonreía al escucharla preguntar aquello.

"No se como sucedió…pero al momento en que te mordí ya era humano, Sakura…soy humano"-dijo Syaoran sonriendo felizmente hacia ella. Al escuchar eso los ojos de Sakura se abrieron grandes, su boca quedaba abierta….no lo podía creer. Lo rodeo rápidamente sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y no pudo contenerse a gritar "¡Te amo!"

"Yo se como sucedió"-se escucho una voz masculina que venia de la puerta de la morada de los vampiros, y hay estaba frente a ellos…Eriol.

"¡Eriol, tu…!"-no sabia que decir… ¿Cómo podía estar expuesto al sol sin morir?

"Lo que tiene prohibido un vampiro Syaoran, es enamorarse…si un vampiro se enamora se convertirá en humano…"-dijo Eriol sonriendo amable y pacíficamente caminando hacia ellos.

"Pero para convertirse en humano no es suficiente sentirlo por dentro…la transformación se activara cuando de tus labios salgan las palabras que revelan tus sentimientos…así que supongo, le dijiste a esta bella dama que la amabas. Menos mal, yo lo hice a tiempo también" "-dijo Eriol sonriendo dulcemente hacia los dos…dejando muy en claro las cosas para ambos.

"Por ello…cuando Syaoran me mordió nada ocurrió, porque me lo acababa de decir antes"-respondio Sakura sonrosándose tiernamente al igual que Syaoran.

"Entonces supongo que solo me desmaye por el susto…"-dijo Sakura mientras comenzaba a sonreír nerviosa y avergonzadamente.

"Lo siento mucho, Sakura"-se disculpo Syaoran sintiéndose temiblemente culpable por haberle ocasionado todo aquel susto y dolor.

"No te preocupes, Syaoran… Saber que amas no podría hacerme mas feliz… ¡Te amo!"-grito la castaña con tanta emoción y se le lanzo encima como si fuera una pequeña…

Syaoran tuvo la fortuna de alcanzar a sostenerla en sus brazos…aprisionarla en ellos…y sin importar mucho la presencia de Eriol hay…comenzaron uno de sus apasionados besos.

"Y así es como el Amor hizo al Rey de los demonios…humano"-concluyo Eriol el final de esta historia……y así es como a pesar de una infinidad de problemas que se atravesaron en el camino…la meta llamada: felicidad se logro alcanzar para ambos.

-El fin-

Magdalia Daidouji: POOOM POOOM POOOM! ACABE OTRO DE MIS FICS! WIIIIIIIII! –sale corriendo sintiéndose enormemente realizada-

NOTA IMPORTANTE: Yo no se ustedes lectores pero o.ó no acepto ningún review de reclamación ni opinión degradante ni desilusión en ninguno de mis fics, esos reviews se llaman flames y no son bienvenidos en mis historias…

Razón por la cual los Flames apestan y no tienen sentido:

1.- Si estas leyendo una historia es por algo, tu no la estas escribiendo, así que te estas acoplando a lo que el autor escribió, no hay lógica en quejarse.El autor puede no estar satisfecho de su historia porque el la escribe, pero no los demás. Sabiendo esto, XD pueden dejar reviews.

Nota 2: Hay algunos detalles que ustedes hubieran querido saber…ejemplo: Como Eriol y Tomoyo se conocieron y esas cosas…bueno déjenme decirles, hay historias que se quedan con esos hoyos, por que el autor decide que son cosas secundarias de no mucha importancia en la historia, que pueden quedar a la imaginación del lector, y es lo que hice en esta historia. Un ejemplo: ClAMP….O.o alguno de ustedes sabe por que demonios Clow murio de la nada? Y como y cuando conoció a la mona de la primera película? O.o…bueno, no es para que lo respondan XD es para que vean como suceden esos casos, y no estoy haciendo mal.

Si no les gusto el final, tienen una mínima queja con el, ni me lo digan XD. Volvi a para terminar mis historias con agrado, no para recibir quejas x.X de acuerdo?...Pido a los inconformistas que por favor no digan esto "Yo me lo esperaba mejor no se…"…porque me sentiré muy muy mal.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON! LOS APRECIO DEMASIADO! MUCHO MUCHO MUCHO MUCHO MUCHO MUCHO MUCHO! EXCESIVAMENTE! DEMASIADOOOOOO!...XD ok ya me calmo.

Nos leemos pronto en los demás fics!

P.D: Hoy fui bendecida! Escribí 17 hojas para esto en un dia! –se oyen coros de aleluya-


End file.
